Only Human Part 1 'Against All Odds'
by xAngelxOfxMusicx
Summary: Christine makes a different decision after Don Juan Triumphant. Movie Version. COMPLETE! EC
1. Christine's Choice

_**Disclaimer: not mine, that's all there is to it.**_

"You try my patience, make your choice…" the Phantom said, venom in his voice.

Christine looked at both of the men that stood before her. Raoul, dear sweet Raoul, the man whole stole her heart all those years ago, and her protector, and for some time now, her lover, then there was The Phantom, the man who inspired her voice, the man she knew as her angel, and the man she loved for it…

"MAKE YOUR CHOICE!" The Phantom roared at her, she jumped at his anger. A tear fell down her cheek, as she looked between him and Raoul again. She swallowed and began to walk towards him, not caring that she was getting her clothes wet.

"Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" she said to him as she got closer and closer to him. She finally caressed his flawed skin with her hand and put her lips to his.

Raoul stood there, shock at what Christine was doing. He could feel his heart rip into two. Why was she doing this? Does she mean it? Why hasn't she stopped kissing him yet?

Christine pulled away from the kiss and looked at the Phantom once more. She softly sang into his ear.

"I will share with you one love, one lifetime, I will lead you from your solitude, please say you still want me with you, here, beside you, anywhere you go let me come too, love me…That's all I ask of…_you_. "

She kissed him again; tears streaked her face, as well as his. They looked at each other again and gave each other a warm embrace before looking towards their next problem to solve.

_Raoul._

The Phantom looked at Christine and motioned to Raoul, who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Vicomte…your free to go, do NOT tell anyone about my home, you, Madame Giry, Christine and I are the only ones who know where this is…" The Phantom warned Raoul as he untied him and took the Punjab lasso off of his head.

Christine opened the gate and stood next to the Phantom, Raoul could hear the mob above them. He looked at the Phantom and nodded, he quickly reached out his hand and grabbed Christine's arm.

"Come Christine! Before they come!" Raoul said as he pulled her towards the boat. Christine yanked her arm away and backed up again, standing next to the Phantom again. Raoul looked at Christine.

"C. Christine? Your coming with me…right?" he asked.

Christine shook her head.

"No, I'm not…"

Raoul stood there, shocked at what he had just heard.

"But Christine! He set us free! Please come along!" He tried to reach for her hand again, but she stepped away.

"No Raoul, he set _you _free, not I… I choose to stay here…with the man I _love _"

(A.N.- OHH! BUUUURRN!)

Raoul felt the last words burn into his broken heart, leaving an imprint there, that he would probably never get over. He staggered backwards. He felt his eyes burning, tears speckled down his face.

"Is this what you really desire?" he asked her. She stepped closer to the Phantom and looked at him, he looked at her, they both smiled. Christine looked at Raoul again.

"It is..."

Raoul turned and began to walk out of the Phantom's Lair, he stopped and turned around. He looked at Christine again.

"So be it…I will never love another like you Christine…goodbye my love, we shall see each other again…"

And with that he left, the gate shutting behind him.

Yes! First chapter! But this is only a tester, tell me what you thought of it and if I should continue or not. If I do continue, I will continue it after I am done one of my other stories, most likely The Phantom of the Opera. The New Student will be a while. R&R!

**NEW: I have decided that once I get 20 or more reviews I shall tally up the score and see if I should continue or leave this as a One-shot…So far here is the score! Haha….**

**One-Shot: 1**

**Continue: 10**


	2. Meetings

**A.N. _–_**_ Well…I have decided to continue this story, with help from my good friend Fredériqué _(Who is ALMOST as obsessed with Phantom of the Opera as I am! But is just as obsessed with Gerard Butler as me! lol)_ Just to remind everyone…this phic will be a combination of Gerry Phantom/Susan Kay's _Phantom _background and it will have Gaston Leroux's lair…not that one room thing that the movie had. Anyways! R&R!_

**Here it is! The long awaited chapter!**

Christine watched as the gate closed in front of her, only a few hours ago she held the hand of her fiancé in fright of what lied before them in The Phantom's Opera…_Don Juan Triumphant_. She now held the hand of the one she truly loved, The Phantom himself…

He looked at her; she looked at him, his disfigurement no longer holding fear in her eyes, only love. He turned to her and grasped her other hand, his footsteps made a sloshing sound, he looked down and once again realized that they were standing in the lake, he looked up again to hear her giggle, she gently placed her hand on his cheek, wiping away the tears that were there.

He gently wiped a hair away from her face, placing it behind her ear. The silence was deafening, but they didn't care…they were together now, and nothing was going to stop them from being together. He gently placed his lips on hers; her warmth filled him with a sensation he had never felt in his entire life…_ love_.

Christine placed her arms around his neck and kissed him again, deepening it; his arms moved from her shoulders to around her waist, he pulled her closer to him. He then picked her up bridal style and began to walk out of the water.

Christine let out a surprised shriek when he picked her up; she tightened her grip on his neck and placed her head in the nape of his neck. She closed her eyes and sighed as he walked out of the water and began to head towards her bedroom. She cuddled closer to him and inhaled his scent…she smiled, he smelt like soap with a frail scent of mint…

He gently laid Christine onto the bed, he kissed her once more, he was about to end the kiss when Christine pulled him closer to her, making him fall onto the bed on top of her. She let out a little squeak of pain as all of his weight was laid on to her delicate young body.

He went ridged and quickly rolled off to the side of the bed, he stared at her; his eyes were wide and full of fear.

"I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" he said quickly, Christine slowly nodded as she sat up from the bed.

"It only hurt for a second…and it was my fault…don't be upset…" Christine stopped there; she realized that she didn't even know his name! She was in love with a total stranger…

He saw her face move into a place of thought…he knew that look very well, he got that look when he was writing _'Don Juan'_. He sighed and got up and began to walk out of the room.

Christine saw him leaving out of the corner of her eye; she quickly got up and stopped him. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back to the bed, she sat beside him, she stared into his eyes, she now noticed that they were green, she couldn't tell when he had the mask on. He looked away from her, feeling very uncomfortable, she placed her hand underneath his jaw and moved his face back over to her…

"I love _you_…no matter what happens, no matter how bad things get…I _will_ love _you_." She whispered to him. He looked at her; no one had ever said that to him before…not even his own mother.

"Christine I love…_you_." He sang to her as he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder; she had to ask him…she had to do it now before anything got…_out of hand_…

She just didn't know how to out the words together. They sat there holding each other for what seemed the longest time until she finally found the words to ask him…She pulled away and looked at him again, gently stroking his face.

"Angels usually have names," she said smiling at him.

He looked at her with a look of total puzzlement. He finally realized what she had meant…He laughed and hugged her once more; he sighed and put that same piece of hair behind her ear again.

"My name…. is Erik." He whispered.

She sat there; staring at him…She finally knew his name.

"Erik…" she whispered again, she loved how it sounded when it came out of her mouth. It was perfect.

"It's beautiful. And so are you _Mon ange…_" she whispered into his ear, making him shiver. She leaned into him again and kissed his marred cheek, then the other one, she placed soft kisses all over his face in fear that she would miss a single spot on his head.

He returned her kisses, starting from her soft lips down to her neck, where he gently nipped at her skin, leaving little bruises, but she didn't care. She moaned into his chest, her eyes closed, her hands beginning to roam his chest, opening the buttons on his shirt…one…by…one.

Christine was about to undo the last button when a large echoing sound was heard through out the lair.

Erik stopped and he paled slightly.

"The gate is opening. Stay here until I call you, lock the door on my way out." he said quickly, he kissed her once more before running out of the room.

Erik walked in the shadows, hiding himself from whoever was entering the lair…he only knew of two other people who knew how to get past the gate…He just hoped that they weren't being followed.

He lay flat against the wall, his Punjab lasso in hand; he took a deep breath as he slowly turned the corner… He had to protect Christine, no matter what happened…he had to protect her, he couldn't let something this precious to him be taken away…_again._

He could hear the water sloshing as the intruder entered the lair. Erik finally heard the voice of the trespasser.

"Erik?…Erik are you here? Pray to Allah that you are here…" the voice said.

Erik sighed as he turned the corner, putting away the lasso.

"Haven't you learned to knock yet Daroga?" Erik called out to the man wading in the water.

The man looked up at Erik and gave a loud sigh.

"Erik. Thank Allah that you are here…I was worried that I would not be able to find you. The Opera house is burning down Erik! You are lucky no audience members were killed! Only that fat tenor Piangi died…but that was not from the fire…was it Erik?" he asked, getting out of the water and sitting on the couch rolling down his pant legs and putting his socks and shoes back on.

Erik walked towards the couch where Daroga was sitting; he sat on the arm of the chair and sighed.

"No it wasn't Nadir…yes, I admit I killed Ubaldo Piangi… I do not regret it either, I remember him trying to sing my opera, trying to act it out with Christine…He ran his hands all over her body as if she was nothing but a whore…a mere courtesan from the Moulin Rouge! I had to make sure that never happened again…" He sighed again and put his face in his hands.

Nadir sighed, running his hand through his dark hair.

"Erik. You promised…you promised me that you would never kill again…not after Reza…"

Erik winced at the name…_Reza_…that poor boy, going blind and his muscles failing him, hardly letting him breathe. The small amount of poison that Erik gave him to pass away in peace and instead of the anguishing pain that would have come later…

"Nadir. You know what would have happened if I hadn't given him the goblet. You would not let anyone go through that pain…not even your own son…"

Nadir nodded, he stood up again and walked over to the edge of the island. He stared at the water. He turned around again.

"The murder of Piangi…or my son…is not why I came down here Erik. They are saying that Mlle.Daaé has eloped with her fiancé; I came down here to see if it was true…"

Erik sighed at the name of Christine's name. Now that everything was safe, he should go and tell her to come out.

"If you will excuse me for a minute Daroga. There is something I must attend to."

He quickly turned around to head down to her bedroom when he stopped.

Christine stood outside the door, dressed in a light blue silk housecoat with a white gown underneath, it fit her features perfectly, and she was beautiful. Erik couldn't help but stare.

"Erik? Are you all right…I couldn't hear anything from my room. I was worried." She said quietly. She stopped and stared curiously at Nadir for a moment before curtsying.

"Bonjour… monsieur?" she asked.

Nadir stepped forward and kissed her hand, she blushed slightly.

"Just Nadir, Mme. Daae." he said, bowing then stepping out of the way.

Nadir looked back to Erik who was still staring at Christine. Nadir touched Erik's shoulder, he jumped, he quickly looked around he saw Christine again and smiled, he then turned to Nadir and gestured for him to sit down again. Erik then took Christine into the kitchen.

"Erik... Who is that man? How does he know that you are down here?" she asked, worry setting into her voice.

Erik just smiled at her.

"Do not fret my dear, he is a friend of mine, I have known him for almost25 years now…he is very trustworthy, I have saved his life many times, as he has saved mine…more than he will ever know." Erik looked at Christine again and kissed her forehead.

He turned from her and began to take out everything he needed to get the tea ready, the samovar from the cupboard, and the tea leaves, along with a fresh lemon. Christine soon shooed him out of the kitchen so he could go and talk to Nadir in private while she made the tea (which she now knew how to make with a brief instruction from Erik).

Erik returned to the living room and joined Nadir on the couch.

"So by my guessing Mlle.Daae did not elope with her fiancé… " Nadir joked

"No Daroga, she did not…I gave her a choice, and she chose me…_me!_ Daroga! The Living Corpse! The Phantom of the Opera! Poor, Unhappy Erik. She said she loved me…no one has ever said that to me before, not even my mother. She has done many things that no one else would even dare to do! She has kissed me, on the lips, on the forehead, _please stop looking at me like that Nadir, you look like a fish…_"

Erik told Nadir about what had happened earlier that night; Nadir shook his head, Erik was about to finish the tale when a shriek and the sound of breaking glass filled the room.

Erik was the first to jump up and head to the kitchen.

"Christine! Christine! Are you all right?" He called out as he pushed the door open.

Erik found Christine on the ground cleaning up the broken teacups.

"Yes…I'm fine…but _that_…. thing! Scared me!" she pointed to the table where a Siamese cat sat licking it's paws. Erik laughed and picked the cat up and scratched her belly.

"Why would you be frightened of Ayesha?" he cooed at the cat, which just rolled over in his arms and purred. Nadir stood at the door frowning.

"I thought that if I left Persia I would get away from those damned cats…how wrong I was…Oh! And look! She's wearing Glory of the Empire! Erik. I would have expected you to sell that by now…" he smirked.

Christine looked at the collar and almost fell over. It was embedded with jewels the size of walnuts, or bigger! Erik just snickered and put the cat down who took one look at Christine and hissed at her before running away.

Christine winced at the cat and held on to Erik's arm.

"I won't be surprised if she sneaks up on me in the middle of the night and slashes my throat…" she said, shivering at the thought.

Erik just snickered again and pulled Christine into a protecting embrace.

"Ayesha is just jealous, you're taking over her role as leading female in the group. Do not worry Christine, I will always be here to protect you…" he smiled and kissed her forehead and began to help her clean up the rest of the glass.

After another pot of tea was made, Nadir decided to leave; Erik had to leave with him to show him a new passage out of the house _(A.N.- I'm calling it the house now…because it really isn't a lair anymore…)_ beneath the opera, since the entrance behind the mirror was probably now engulfed in flames.

As Christine waited for Erik to return she decided to return to her room and clean up a bit. Christine walked down the hallways, she stopped at her room and noticed something…another doorway.

Curious she went to the room and opened the door, as she peeked through the door she decided that it was Erik's room. Slowly, she entered the room; she knew that she shouldn't be in there so she didn't go in very far.

As Christine slowly entered the room, she noticed a veil, a long drooping black veil, in the center of the room, She could see through it, she squinted her eyes as she got closer to the veil, she was about 10 feet away from the veil when she finally recognized what was underneath the billowing sheet…

_A coffin._

Christine gasped at the thought of Erik sleeping in a coffin. She quickly turned and ran out of the room.

Christine made it out of the room just in time to see Erik turn into the hallway, they both stopped when they saw each other. Slowly they walked down the hall and met each other in the middle. Erik wasn't stupid; he knew what room she had come out of when he entered the hallway.

"Christine…Why were you in my room?" He firmly asked her, his arms wrapped around her waist.

Christine blushed slightly and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm sorry Erik, I knew I shouldn't have been in there, but I was curious…I will not go in there again unless you tell me I can…" She whispered.

Erik couldn't help but smile at her innocence; he brought her chin up so he could look at her face, her brown eyes looking as if they would burst into tears at any moment. He knew that she had seen the coffin, and that she was probably very scared by it…

"Christine…was there anything in there that you would like to ask me about?" he asked, holding her hand as he entered her bedroom once again that night. He took her to the bed and sat her down on the edge; He sat on a chair opposite of her, waiting for her response. Erik could tell by her face that she was thinking about how to put the words, in case if he would be offended, but since he already knew what was to come, he wasn't angry.

"In…your room. I saw…. a…. a coffin…. I mean…" She sighed. "Why is it in there Erik? Do you sleep in it?" she finally said, after a bit of help from Erik.

Erik took a deep breath and nodded, he heard Christine gasp, and he motioned for her to wait until he explained.

"Long ago, someone once told me that it was like a tomb down here… and I made it a tomb… then I had no reason to live… every night I would get into it and hope that I wouldn't wake up… "

Erik stopped when he heard Christine begin to cry, he immediately pulled her off the bed and sat her in his lap, cradling her like a small child. She wrapped her arms around his neck and silently whispered in his ear.

"Shhh... Christine, I will have none of that, not now…" He whispered in her ear, trying to calm her gentle sobs. She wrapped her arms around his neck and silently whispered in his ear.

"How could the world be so horrid, to make a man believe that he was unwanted?"

Erik looked at her, he couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you _mon ange_…"

He pulled her closer to him, trying to make sure that she wouldn't fall off; he could faintly smell an essence of lavender coming from her small, fragile body. Erik continued his explanation on the coffin.

"_Mon Ange_… ever since I met you I only slept in the coffin once, and that was the night you were on the roof with _him_…but now the past is behind us, all we have to do now is forget, and look forward to the future."

Erik then lifted Christine and gently set her on the bed and laid her down. He then sat next to her, gently stroking her hair, she sighed as she looked up at him, his green eyes just stared back in the most loving manner, Raoul never looked at her like that before. She had made the right choice.

"It's late, you should have been asleep hours ago…" Erik said, as he was about to get off of the bed, but he stopped as Christine's voice entered his ears.

"Erik…would you…get r_id_ of the coffin? Please? I can't stand to think of you in one…Just thinking of it will give me nightmares…" Christine asked, Erik could see the fear in her eyes. He sat back down on the bed and gave her a comforting embrace. He looked at her again, his eyes staring at her as if they were peering into her soul.

"Christine, I an _not_ going anywhere, I'll be with you, _always_. Either beside you, or in the shadows, watching you perform. I _will_ be here. I will get rid of it, but then you do realize I will have nowhere to sleep, since there is only one bed in this house." He said with a smirk in his voice. Christine did a slight double take and blushed.

"You're right! Oh Erik… You can always sleep beside me…so then we won't need another bed."

(A.N. – YAY!)

Erik laughed at her. But he knew his manners, his mother made sure of that.

"I would have more pleasure than to sleep in the same bed as you, but I would have to decline…for now. Tomorrow, if you don't mind, would you be so kind as to find me a proper bed? Seeing as I am a wanted criminal…I will have a loyal friend of mine Jules, escort you, and while you are up there tell Madame Giry that you are safe, you may visit Meg too if you wish, and your father's grave, but if you see the Viscount, please come home. I have a feeling that we are not done with that man yet…" Erik added.

Christine nodded and got up onto her hands and kissed Erik on the lips before lying back down, she looked at him once more…

"Erik, will you sing for me? Like you once did…?" she quietly asked.

Erik smiled at her, stroking her face once more.

"Anything for you my love…" he said before he began to sing.

_Night-time sharpens,  
heightens each sensation  
Darkness stirs and wakes imagination  
Silently the senses abandon their defenses ... _

Slowly, gently night unfurls its splendor  
Grasp it, sense it - tremulous and tender  
Turn your face away  
from the garish light of day,  
turn your thoughts away  
from cold, unfeeling light -  
and listen to the music of the night...

Through out the song Christine watched Erik, how he became enveloped into the music, his eyes closing occasionally, but soon enough Christine fell asleep to the sound of her lover's voice. Erik stopped singing a little bit after she fell asleep; he then got off of the bed and let her rest, he meanwhile, had work to do.

**_A.N.-_ OMG I'm finally done! This took me like 5 days to write because, a) I had no time and b) my sister kept bugging me so I couldn't work. Well. Its 20 to 7 in the morning so it's the perfect time to write! Lol anyways I better go and get ready for school…bye! R&R! I hope you liked it…most of this information was from Susan Kay's novel _Phantom_…if you haven't read it…DO IT NOW! Its fantastic! OI hope this chapter didn't seem rushed. I feel like it was. Give me back feed back on what you think! **

_**Glory of the Empire is a collar covered in jewels, once owned by the Shah of Persia, worn by his beloved cat. But while Erik was in Persia, he stole the collar, which he had given to his own cat Ayesha.**_


	3. The Incident

_**Hey I don't know how long this chapter will be but here goes nothing! I wont be updating for a bit, see my profile for the explanation! And yes. I changed my name. I was getting suspicious with my family because I don't like them reading my stuff…ill let strangers read it! But not my family! lol**_

**Disclaimer: not mine…damn**

Christine awoke the next morning; she looked around, trying to remember what had happened that night. When she remembered she couldn't help but smile. She was in love with The Phantom of the Opera…or. Erik, her Angel of Music.

She rolled over in the bed, when she felt something cold and wet on her hand. She opened her eyes once more and discovered a single red rose, freshly cut, with a black satin ribbon tied to it, and next to it was a letter.

Christine sat up in the bed, her hair flying into her face. She opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dearest Christine,_

_I have gone out for a few hours to visit Nadir at his home. When you leave the room there will be a man in the study, his name is Jules, he will take you to the shops you wish to go to. With him is 10 000 francs, this shall be enough for a bed and anything else you wish to purchase._

_All my Love,_

_Your Obedient Angel,_

_Erik_

Christine gaped at the amount Erik had trusted her with. She quickly got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom, she combed out her hair and placed it into a bun, to keep it in place she tied the black ribbon Erik had tied to the rose to her hair.

Christine got dressed in a dark blue outfit that Erik had given her a few days before the incident after Il Muto. She stepped out of her room and walked down the hall, she quickly arrived at the study, and she slowly opened the door to find a young man reading in one of the large chairs. The door creaked and the man jumped, he looked over and saw Christine, he stood up and bowed to her, she returned the bow with a curtsy.

"I hope I have not kept you waiting monsieur…" She said, taking his hand. He politely kissed her knuckles.

"Just call me Jules mademoiselle…there is no need for being formal. " he said as he put away his book.

"In that case you may call me Christine…" She said smiling at him.

Jules first took Christine to the Giry's apartment (they didn't live there much since they were needed in the Opera house.)

Christine knocked on the door; Meg answered the door, and Meg's shocked expression showed that she thought that she had eloped with Raoul too.

Meg squealed and let Christine into the house. Christine quickly told her story to Meg and Madame Giry. They both nodded in their agreement that she had made the right choice. Christine left the Giry's a while later, telling them to come and visit whenever possible.

Christine then went to a furniture shop and bought a large luxurious bed for Erik, She bought it also in mind that someday it might be _their_ bed. **(A.N.- yay!) **

Christine gave the shopkeeper an address to send the bed. Jules gave her the address before she went in; he said that it was Nadir's address.

Later Christine went to a dress shop to buy a few dresses, since most of them had burned in the fire. As Christine looked around the store, she felt like she was being watched, she looked around and saw no one, only Jules who was sitting in the carriage. She shrugged and began to look again. A few minutes later she felt it again, and ignored it. Then she heard a few simple words that turned her blood cold.

_Little Lotte…let her mind wander…_

She quickly turned around to find Raoul standing in front of her, his hair messy, he was still wearing the clothes that he had worn the night before. His eyes that once held a loving feeling in them now gone and full of sadness and anger.

Christine gasped as he approached her.

"R-Raoul? What are you doing here?"

All he did was smile at her.

_"Little Lotte thought, am I fonder of Dolls or of Goblins or Shoes?"_

The look in his eye, Christine could tell that he had gone insane. He grabbed hold of her pulled her to him; she could smell alcohol on his breath.

"Raoul, please, let go of me." She firmly said, trying to get out of his grasp.

"_No_. You love me Christine, I know you do. You told me so, hundreds of times…He has brainwashed you to make you love him!" he whispered in her ear. His grip tightened on her wrist, making her gasp from the pain.

"Raoul…stop…please! I loved you, I really did. All those years ago when we were children., but those times are over. I love The Phantom, my Angel, My Erik…. and he loves me, more than you ever would have. Now please, Let go of me…" She said once more.

Raoul laughed, it was not his usual laugh, but menacing and cold.

"You see? The monster _HAS_ brainwashed you! He even told you he had a name…His mother probably never even named him, she probably did the right thing and sold him to the gypsies right after he was born...the little bastard."

Immediately Christine's hand flew up and smacked him across the face, one of the rings she wore leaving a long, slender cut. He then slapped her across the face, sending her flying into the wall, falling in heap on the floor. When she stood up again, her eyes now flaring with anger.

"Don't you _EVER_…touch me Again, Erik isn't the monster here…_you_ are!" She spat at him. She then pushed him aside and ran out the door, but Raoul quickly caught up with her. He grabbed her wrist once more, _hard_.

Christine screamed as she heard a sickening crack. Raoul seemed not to notice as he squeezed harder and pulled her closer to him. He leaned in and kissed her on the mouth, the taste of bourbon entering her mouth as his tongue did. She almost threw up then and there. He pulled out of the kiss and hissed into her ear.

"If I can't have you Little Lotte, no one will! You will be mine, and I will make you watch your Angel die from my hands! "

With that he threw her to the ground and walked away.

Christine lay there, unable to move. Raoul's words still ringing in her head.

_"I will make you watch your angel die from my hands!"_

That repeated in her head, she hardly heard Jules calling to her. She finally snapped out of it when he touched her wrist, which now lay at a particularly bad angle. **(A.N.- think of umm…. 45 degrees to the left. Ya I know. Ewww.)**

Jules quickly took Christine to the doctor.

Erik paced around the living room…where was Christine? She should have been home by now…. She was 2 hours late. Erik was about to grab his cape and hat, about to leave to look for her when Jules came into the room. Erik turned and stalked towards him.

"WHERE IS SHE!" he bellowed at Jules, making him cringe.

Jules sighed and bowed his head.

"She is in the hospital, Nadir is with her at the moment…you must come with me _now_."

Erik didn't need telling twice, he quickly ran out of the room and left the house with Jules. When they arrived at the hospital, they were asked to wait in a private waiting room, Erik paced around the room. Waiting for _something_ to happen. Someone to tell them what was going on. After about an hour and a half of waiting, the doctor finally arrived to tell them about Christine.

"I am afraid that Mademoiselle Daae has a mild concussion and a fractured wrist, along with some bumps and bruises. I will have to keep her here tonight for surveillance, If not taken care of properly she might slip into a coma, so someone will have to watch her at all times while she is sleeping for the next few days. I will be able to send her home tomorrow, along with a care nurse." The Doctor said firmly, making sure that they all knew what was going on.

Erik nodded; he then turned to Nadir when the doctor left.

"Can she stay with you for a few days? I don't think the nurse would understand why we live underneath a burned down Opera House…"

Nadir nodded.

"Anything for you and your love Erik…I will pray to Allah tonight for Ms.Daae…I shall return tomorrow and pick her up…" He then bowed to Erik and left. Later the doctor returned.

"You may go and see Mademoiselle Daae now monsieur…?" he asked.

Erik held out his gloved hand to the doctor.

"Erik…"

The Doctor shook his hand and nodded, he then lead the way to Christine's Room. Jules and the doctor left Erik standing at the door. Erik quietly opened the door and peered in.

Christine lay in the bed, her hair sprawled out in every direction, one arm lay at her side while the other, lay on her stomach, a large cast covering her delicate, pale hand.

Erik walked to the edge of the bed, he couldn't help but stare. It could have been a lot worse, whatever it was…Jules did not know what happened. He only told him that he found her on the ground, half conscious, whispering Erik's name.

Erik pulled a chair up next to Christine. He stared at her slumbering body for what seemed the longest time…

He soon began to think of things that he never thought of Christine…. Staring at her pale, still body. He began to think of what would happen if Christine were dead, not sleeping. He thought of what would happen if he were never to see her again…As soon as he thought of these things, a tune came to his head…

_No one would listen  
No one but her  
Heard as the outcast hears…_

Erik thought of these words, not realizing that he had sang them out loud.

"Erik?" a small voice said, coming from the bed.

Erik jumped as he saw Christine looking at him from the bed.

"Christine…" He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. He looked at her, then to the large bruise on her forehead, and the cut on her cheek.

"What happened Christine? Who did this?" Erik asked.

Christine jumped at the question as Raoul's voice boomed through her head once more.

_"I will make you watch your angel die from my hands!"_

"I…I. I can't remember…I'm sorry Erik. I can't…" she lied. She knew that if she told him Raoul did it, he would go after him, and Raoul might kill Erik.

"Are you sure Christine?" He asked once more.

Christine nodded.

Erik sighed.

"Alright, get some sleep Christine…Nadir is coming tomorrow to pick you up and take you to his house for a few days…while you heal. I will come and visit everyday, and maybe even stay. It depends on Nadir…he's a very strict man."

Christine nodded and curled back up in the bed.

"Erik? Will you sing for me?"

Erik smiled at her.

"Of Course _Mon Ange_…"

Erik cleared his throat and began to sing for her…his voice calm and soothing.

_Past The Point of No Return_

_No backward glances…_

_Our games of make believe are at an end…_

_Past all thought of 'if' or 'when'._

_No use resisting…_

_Abandon thought and let the dream descend…_

_What raging fire shall flood the soul?_

What rich desire unlocks its doors? 

_What Sweet Seduction lies before us?_

_Past the Point of No Return…_

_The Final Threshold…_

_What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?_

_Beyond the Point of No Return…_

Erik finished the song. And as he suspected. She was asleep.

_Say You'll Share with me one love, One Lifetime…_

_Lead me, save me from my solitude…_

Say you want me with you here beside you… 

_Anywhere you go let me go too…_

_Christine that's all I ask of…_

Erik walked to the door; he looked back at her slumbering form in the moonlight. He shut the door and stood there for a moment…

_You…_

He then left the hospital and went back to the opera house, to make arrangements to make Christine's recovery as comfortable as possible.

_**Yay! I'm done this chapter!**_

_**(Happy dance!)**_

**_This is my last update until…like may 15th I think…see my Profile for more details…that last song was called "No one would Listen" If you havent heard it yet...look for it in its a song that he sings ion one of the deleted scenes of PotO. I cried...it was beautiful._**

_**And now A little note from my partner in this story. Fred!**_

_**Insert applause here**_

**Yay! Chapter 3! Isn't it awesome? I hope you like it peeps! As for me, I shall be plotting for the next chapter until Miss returns, so we can make the next chapter just as good… no wait, even better than that one (evil grin). Mwahaha. Ok, that's all I had to say! Ciaooooo!**


	4. The Intruders

**Disclaimer: not mine… Nor Fred's, plain and simple. **

**Authors Note and Reviews:**

_First off I would like to thank everyone for reviewing my story! You make my day every time I see that my inbox has a review so keep reviewing! I also need help making a new name for this story! The Answer sounds better if it's only a one shot. Review me with your ideas or email me!_

**_Tracy Davis_: I.WILL.KEEP.GOING. lol**

**_Amandathevampirelove:_** **I am HONOURED to have you review! You are one of my favorite authors on this whole entire site! I LAHHVE Music of the Night and I hope that you update soon! Hint hint…and why would Erik want to kill me?…Sniff…I lahhve him…(cries and puts her hand at level of her eyes…just in case)**

**_Piratingelvenpyro: _Yes…that was it. I'm sorry it was so simple but that's just how it came out…this one should be better…I hope. (Gulps and stares at Amanda and Erik. who is showing off his Punjab…) eep…umm. Anyways…thanks for your review!**

**_GlodenLyre:_ Yep Deleted scenes. Has anyone else found the secret area in the 2nd disc yet? Just wondering… (I LOVE MY CAPS LOCK BUTTON TOOO!)**

**_PGL:_ Thank you!**

**_Llywelyn Willoughby:_ Thank you! And Happy Belated Birthday! Lol…also I do not agree with what you said…** "Phantom baby, as long as you keep that mask on Raoul can suffer for all I care" **Beauty is only skin deep, the true beauty is inside the person, so you should be able to see what is inside, not just the right half of his face. That is why my Christine loves Erik so much; the beauty within concurs the face on the outside.**

**_Auramistealia: _Yeah. Business. Well im back now so yay! I can update! Lol**

**_Jeva Joe:_ Okay!**

**_Tart Phan:_ I do apologize for making Christine so…uhhhh…fragile! Yeah that's the word. Anyways after this chapter I think that you might be satisfied with what I have in store for Christine.**

**_AR5989: _Erik has his mask on…I'm sorry I did not put that into words, but really, with Erik's shyness of his face, he would have put on his mask first thing that morning…since he was already gone when Christine awoke, I did not put it in the story! Thanks for Reviewing and for your input!**

**And now with the Chapter! Finally. Lol**

**Btw…its got swearing in it! You were warned…**

Christine had been in Nadirs home for little over a week now, she was now going insane from all of the pampering she was receiving from everyone, the nurse was bad enough but when that is also combined with Erik fluffing her pillows and innocent talk, Nadirs servants and also Madame Giry, Meg and Nadir himself. It was enough to make someone scream.

The only good thing about the pampering was at night when Erik would climb into the bed with her, gathering her up in his arms and singing her to sleep. He usually then left to return back to the house under the Opera.

The night before Christine's return after returning from Nadirs, Erik could sense that something was wrong. He quickly drew out his sword from the sheath at his side, ever since Christine's incident he knew she was keeping something from him, so he was prepared.

He hid in the shadows as he walked through the house, opening every door, searching every corner, every hiding spot Erik had made into the house.

_Nothing_

It wasn't until he searched the music room that he found something out of place. He noticed the papers on his desk that were there were scattered. Just as he was about to go investigate further when Ayesha jumped onto the desk, scattering the papers even more. Erik smirked at her.

"Do you like making messes my dear?" he said to her quietly. She rubbed up against his hand and purred. Erik looked at the cat…he had noticed a slight change in her…but he couldn't guess what it was. Erik could shake off the feeling that something wasn't right, he decided to go back to Nadirs and check up on Christine. It was still early in the evening so she would be awake.

Erik took the shadows for granted at times, hiding him from everyone and everything that could hurt him. He slipped through the alleyways and empty roads all the way to Nadir's once more that night. Erik didn't bother to knock when he arrived there and just simply walked in.

Nadir jumped when he found Erik standing in the doorway of his living room.

"I fear that I am not the only one who does not have the decency to knock anymore my friend." Nadir said smirking.

Erik just smiled, which was something Nadir hardly ever seen Erik do, but since Christine came into his life and began to live with him underneath the opera, this was something he began to see more and more. He was sure that pretty soon Erik would have his face stuck that way.

"And why have you come back my friend?" Nadir asked. Erik shrugged

"I'm not sure Daroga...just a feeling I have, has Christine said anything about what happened to her yet?"

"No, but the Nurse has told me of some nightmares that she has had, She has called out your name and breaking out in cold sweats. But that is all we know."

Erik sighed and rubbed his forehead, his fingers hitting the cold porcelain of his mask.. He still wore it even after Christine's pleas and arguments. He knew that he would give up sooner or later.

He silently walked to Christine's room; he opened the door to find her sleeping. He smiled, walking over to the bed he found a book in her hand, he gently took the book from her hand and placed it on the bedside table. He then covered her with a blanket and turned off the lantern. He watched her sleep for a few minutes before he himself got tired.

Erik quickly placed a kiss onto Christine's forehead before heading to the corner of the room and falling asleep in a chair, engulfed in the shadows.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

It was simple for the three men to unlock the back door to the house; they knew what they were here to do and how they were going to do it. They slinked through the house, past the living room, down the hall passing numerous bedrooms and finally ending up at the bedroom where the girl was staying in. One man slowly opened the door peering in to find the girl sleeping. He quickly took a picture out of his pocket and looked at it. He gave the other men a nod. One of the men gave a silent chuckle before entering the room.

"I expe'ted it to be 'lot 'arder than this… eh Johnny?" he said, the one named Johnny nodded in his agreement. They slowly entered the room one by one, each holding something to help with the job to be done. One holding a bottle of Chloroform and a rag. One holding a rope. The other; a gag. They slowly walked towards the bed, Christine moved in her sleep, her hand now under her pillow and the one with the cast covering her eyes, still sleeping soundly.

The men chuckled after they're moment of fright, almost getting caught. As they got closer to the bed, a floorboard creaked. Christine's eyes immediately flew open, upon seeing the three men she opened her mouth to scream, but only emitted a slight squeak as the one man flew over to her and covered her mouth with the chloroform covered rag. She quickly fell limp in his arms.

They waited for a moment in silence, upon hearing no other sounds of anyone waking they sighed in relief, but they're hopes of a perfect escape with they're prize were shattered as they heard the lock on the door click.

"Good evening Messieurs…" a voice from the shadows whispered.

**(A.N.- muahahahhahaaa!)**

In an instant all three men had their guns out, pointing in the direction where the voice came from.

"Do you really think that I was standing over there?" Erik asked, his voice in a different part of the room. They immediately turned, each backing away in a different direction.

Silence… 

Suddenly a quick cry of fright came from one end of the room, and then a sickening crack was heard as a body fell to the floor.

"Christ! It got Michael!" one man cried.

**(A.N.- haha happy Mikey? your in the story!)**

The last two men began to panic; they both began to run to the door, trying to unlock it. As one man tried to unlock the door, the other kept a lookout for this…_thing_ that killed they're friend. He finally saw it, it wasn't a thing. It was a man!

He quickly took aim and shot at the man, He heard a soft thud on the other side of the room.

"I think I got 'im John!" he said, to John who was still trying to unlock the door.

"Well don't stand there forever Pete! Go and look!" John said, pulling out a knife and shoving it into the lock.

Pete quickly went over to the corner of the room where he heard the man fall, and there he was, lying on the floor, crouched into a little ball.

"Hey John! I got the bastard!" Pete called over to his friend.

"Good! See who he is. We might know 'im!" John called back. Pete nodded and began to pull the body towards him, but as soon as the body was face up a noose was around his neck, pulling it tight. After a few moments of struggling Pete finally went limp and died.

**(A.N.- I know. Two guys are dead and Christine is unconscious all in one room…just to let you know. It's a BIG room…many places to hide and places to hide dead bodies in the darkness… (Evil grin)**

"Pete? What does he look like? …Pete?" John turned to where his partner went, He instantly paled as he saw a figure in the darkness, and the only thing he could see was the outline and the pale glimmer of a white mask.

"Now now Monsieur …before you try to kidnap someone. You should make sure that they are alone in the room…and that they don't know me." Erik smirked, his eyes flaming with anger in the darkness.

John raised his gun and shot at Erik who dodged the bullet easily. They stood in silence staring at each other. The only thing breaking the silence was the banging Nadir was making on the other side of the door.

The only thing that made them lose they're concentration on each other was a small voice coming from the corner.

"Erik?" Christine squeaked.

The chloroform wearing off, she slowly sat up and looked at the situation in front of her. She immediately regretted it as John grabbed her and placed the gun to her head.

"She means nothing to me. Just another job and another franc that goes into my pocket. Put down the noose." He ordered Erik.

Christine struggled in the man's grasp.

"Don't do it Erik! Please…don't let him hurt you!" she cried.

"I'm sorry Christine," he said as he set the noose down on the ground.

John smiled as the noose left Erik's hand, his arm now tighter around Christine's neck. Erik could hear Christine's gasps for breath.

"Let her go." Erik commanded, trying to sound confident, but his voice broke in the middle of the sentence. John laughed at him.

"ummm...no. I think I will leave with this pretty little one and take her to where she belongs!" he said.

Christine struggled a bit more, getting enough air so that she could speak.

"And…that's right…here!" she cried.

The smile on Johns face left him, letting go of Christine she fell to the ground coughing. He stood there for a moment, before falling onto his knees. A trickle of blood oozed down from his mouth. He then fell to the ground.

Erik now could see what Christine had done; a knife glimmered slightly as it lay in the man's back, blood freely coming out of the wound.

Erik stood there in shock. She had just _killed_ someone. He turned to Christine who was looking at her hands, covered in blood, trembling. She looked at Erik.

"Erik?" she said, her body beginning to tremble all over.

Erik immediately took her into his arms, she began to sob uncontrollably. He gently stroked her head, trying to calm her down.

"Erik, Oh my god. I killed that man…what have I done? What would father think of me? Oh god…" she muttered into his chest.

"Christine…It was out of self defense. When I first killed it was out of Self defense."

Christine looked at him.

"Really? Why? What happened?" she asked, she wasn't crying anymore, which was a good thing in Erik's eyes.

He sighed and began to tell the story of him and Javert and the night he killed his first human being and the night he left the gypsy circus. As he told the story he could feel Christine's grip on his neck getting tighter and tighter. When his finished his story she kissed his forehead, then his nose, then finally his lips.

"Erik…I'm so sorry, no one should be treated that way, I'm glad that you escaped that horrible place but that is over now, and your with me. I love you Erik." She said smiling at him.

Erik pulled Christine into a kiss.

"I love you too Mon ange…"

The silence didn't last very long because then Nadir came running through the door. He looked around the room, seeing the dead bodies of the three men, most shocked by the fact that Erik only killed two.

"I'm glad that knife of mine came in handy my dear." Nadir said, pulling the blade out of the man's back. Erik nodded.

"Why do you think that those men were after Christine?" Erik asked Nadir. Nadir shrugged and began to look through the man's pockets, looking for clues. He quickly pulled out a piece of paper and a photograph. Erik took the photograph and looked at it.

"It's Christine all right…" Erik said. He stood up and sat on the bed, Christine sat next to him. She gasped when she saw the picture.

"I gave that picture to…" She stopped, not wanting to give away the name, but it was too late, she had already said too much to stop now.

"Raoul…"

Erik immediately shot up off of the bed, staring at the picture, then at Christine.

"he's the one who attacked you isn't it?" he asked, anger in his voice.Christine nodded, tears streaming down her face once more. Erik saw her tears, he knelt down next to her and took her hands in his.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He. He said that…I…If I told anyone…he, he would kill you…and make me watch." She sobbed.

Erik laughed.

"Him? Kill _me_? The _Fop_ is going to kill _me_?" He hugged Christine. "Christine, listen to me, no one can kill me! I am the Opera ghost! The Phantom of the Opera! I am invincible!"

But just as he said that a sharp pain shot through his chest, making him gasp. He let go of Christine's hand and clutched his chest. The pain quickly subsided and he was then fine.

Christine looked at him in fright.

"Erik? What happened?"

Erik shook his head and stood up.

"It was nothing my dear, do not fret. Everything is all right. Now…I think that you should return to bed…" he looked around the room at the dead bodies scattered all over the room. "...In another room…you need your sleep. You're going home tomorrow."

As almost by queue Christine yawned, she smiled and nodded. She was shooed out by Nadirs maids and sent off into another room down the hall.

When Erik and Nadir were finally alone, Erik slinked back onto the bed gasping. Nadir quickly went to his side.

"How long has this been going on my friend?" Nadir asked, checking Erik's pulse, which was racing.

"Not long. This is the first since the premiere of Il Muto, after I saw the two of them on the rooftop. You know the story Daroga…"

Nadir nodded.

"This is nothing morphine won't cure" Erik said half smiling.

Nadir frowned at him.

"Erik…" Nadir started, but Erik stopped him.

"Nadir, take care of Christine. Drop her off at the Opera; send her down to the house. Everything will be fine."

"Erik. You have a problem. And it _will_ get worse."

"But that time has not come Daroga! Do not fret! I shall be fine!"

Erik then turned and left the house, heading back to the opera.

Nadir watched Erik leave from the window. He sighed and shook his head.

"No…you won't Erik. Not like last time... "

_**Haha! Im done!**_

**_Ooooooooo…what's going to happen with Erik? Well for the people who have read Susan Kay's novel _Phantom_ you already know so don't go blurting! Lol_**

_**And now a message from Fred! a.k.a.; Muffin lol**_

Another chapter done! And another surprise, this is awesome! Yay for Lolly! D

Ok lol, err, well, yeah. So next chapter is gonna be cool too nods cause Miss Rachel is good D. Ok, not much else to say! Keep reading; leave us your thoughts, always fun to read! Ciaooooo (**is plotting for next chapter)**


	5. Erik's Problem

A.N.- Well It's been a while. I think anyways here is the new chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING_! - This chapter has drug abuse in it. For my younger viewers (im not sure if there is any) I have raised the rating of the story. And for the ones that ignore the ratings and just read it anyways I have put up little x's to show where it starts and where it ends so don't complain to me that you didn't see it. _THEY ARE THERE!**

**Anyways on with the chapter! Reviews at the end!**

**xXxXxXxXxXxXx – this is what they will look like so don't complain.**

Erik walked back to the Opera House, hiding in the shadows. His breathing deep and shallow as he walked on the Rue Scribe. **(A.N.- I was there! lol)** Erik stopped for a moment to look at his beloved Opera House, his creation. _Gone._

"_I will rebuild it." _Erik thought in his head.

The foundation was still standing; it was only burned on the inside. The glass was broken. It could be restored to its original beauty in a few months, a year at the most.

Erik smiled at the thought of having his Opera House back, but it quickly faded as his chest began to seize again in pain. Erik groaned and doubled over, retching blood onto the street.

He remembered the first time this had happened very well. The wine he had drunk filled with poison. The ground glass inside to cause internal bleeding, even after all of these years. It had never really healed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Before Erik knew it, he was inside his home. In his room, opening the box that he had hidden in one of his false drawers.

Erik sighed with relief as the needle slid into his arm, releasing the long-awaited morphine that now entered his veins.

Erik slowly made his way to the bed Christine had bought for him; He smiled as he thought of her coming home in a few hours at last. He slowly drifted off to sleep, but unknown to him, the amount of morphine he took would do more than make him forget his pain…

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A Few Hours Later… 

Christine made her way down the dark tunnels to her home. Her mind came back to the night where everything almost came shattering down for them, along with the grand chandelier.

_Down Once more to the dungeons_

_Of my black despair!_

_Down we plunge to the prison of my mind…_

"_Down the path into darkness deep as hell…"_ She softly sang to herself.

She suddenly stopped and turned, finding Nadir making his way down the tunnel.

"I'm sorry if I scared you…I need to see if Erik is alright, He was very unnerving last night after you went to bed again." He said.

Christine frowned.

"How so?" She asked.

Nadir shook his head.

"It is not for me to say, you must ask him yourself."

Christine nodded and began to make her way down with Nadir by her side. After a few moments of walking they began to see the candlelight of the house.

When they arrived in the house they knew something was wrong, the silence was chilling, not even Ayesha was making any noise, and that was saying a lot.

Nadir went to search the music Room for Erik while Christine went to his room. Christine slowly opened the door, she peered into the room, and she quickly found Erik's figure in the bed, fast asleep. She sighed with relief; she then closed the door and walked back to the Music room.

"He's in his room sleeping," she said smiling.

Nadir's eyes widened, he then darted out of the room. Christine was left alone in the room for a moment before following Nadir.

Christine followed Nadir into Erik's room, she watched as he pulled back the black curtains and swore under his breath.

"He's stopped breathing," he said quickly as he jumped onto the bed, shaking Erik to wake. But it didn't work.

"WHAT? How is that possible?" Christine cried as she stared at Erik's unconscious form.

"Quickly, go to the counter over there and look for a small wooden box, bring it here when you find it." Nadir barked at her. She jumped and ran to the counter, she quickly found it and brought it to Nadir.

"Allah! He took a whole entire bottle!" Nadir gasped.

"An entire bottle of what?" Christine said, grabbing the bottle from nadir, looking for a label.

"It's Morphine my dear." He said as he climbed onto the bed to sit next to Erik. He leaned over and checked Erik's pulse.

"He's alive, but barely…" He looked at Erik and pulled out a knife.

"What are you doing?" Christine gasped.

"It's the only way," he whispered, before plunging the knife into Erik's shoulder.

Christine's screams of terror were drowned out by Erik's own scream of pain. Nadir quickly withdrew the knife and placed a cloth over the wound, pushing the now awakened Erik onto the bed.

Erik gasped for breath, the right half of his face sweaty and full of tears.

"Welcome back my friend, we almost lost you, I apologize for the wound, but I had to do it, it was the only way to awaken you." Nadir calmly said, pressing a new piece of cloth over the wound.

Erik nodded to Nadir. He then looked over to Christine, who was rooted to the floor, unable to move.

Erik winced as he moved his arm to the edge of the bed, motioning Christine to come over. Christine quickly kneeled down next to Erik on the floor. She placed her hand in his. Kissing his fingertips and knuckles, her tears soaking his hand.

"Oh Erik…why? Why would you do something like that? I could have lost you!" Christine wept.

Erik smiled; he gently stroked her face, wiping away the tears from her cheek. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder.

"You'll never lose me mon ange…_never_."

_I'll always be there singing songs in your head._

_I'll always be there singing songs in your head…_

He softly sang to her. She looked up at him.

"Promise?" she whispered. Erik smiled and nodded before falling asleep once more.

Nadir sighed and stood up.

"He is still under the effects of the morphine, we will have to wake him up every few minutes, or else he could lose consciousness again and probably stop breathing."

Christine nodded as she stroked Erik's sweat drenched hair; she gently pulled off his mask and set it on the side table, She kissed the marred side of his face and sat down in a chair next to his desk.

"How did it come to this?" She whispered.

Nadir pulled a chair next to Christine.

"You must understand my dear, before Erik came to this Opera House he was a man of the world, He traveled from country to country. At first with a traveling fair run by gypsies, he was their prize attraction. They called him the "Living Corpse", He mesmerized people with his voice, he could make flowers sing. Everyone loved his voice, just not him. When I met him he was alone and bitter. He thought the only way to escape was to use opium. After a while it did little for him and it was hard to find in Paris, so he switched to Morphine…" He stopped for a moment, rubbing his fingers over his temples.

"I feel as though it is my fault, I let him try the opium. I never thought he would become addicted." He said, looking at Erik form across the room, he stood up and walked back to Erik side, he lightly shook Erik, he jumped and looked around, he looked up at Nadir, he sighed and nodded before falling asleep again.

"What do we do now?" Christine said, looking at Erik. "I refuse to sit here and watch him die."

"I'm not sure, first of all we must get him to see a doctor. We need to see if there is a cure for his illness. We also need to get him off of his addiction." Nadir said.

Christine nodded in her agreement.

"We should wait until he wakes up, he must do this on his own, but with help and support from you Christine. He needs you more than ever now." He said, taking her hand in his, looking into her eyes.

Christine looked back at Erik's slumbering form.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't planning to be with him. I love him, with all my heart, I would do anything for him."

Nadir couldn't help but smile at the young girl, no. _Woman._ She was a woman now, mature, and responsible. Erik truly was lucky to have a wonderful woman like Christine. She could see what was on the inside, not just the outside. His inner beauty conquered his horrid outside.

After a few hours Erik finally awakened. He looked around his room; everything seemed normal except for the fact that Nadir was sitting at his desk reading a book, and that there was a large weight on his chest. Erik looked down and found an extra arm around him.

Christine had fallen asleep next to Erik. Her head on his chest, her arms wrapped around him as if she would lose him.

Erik petted her long curls, gently waking her up. She groaned and looked up at him, she smiled at his smiling face staring down at her.

"How long have you been sleeping here?" Erik asked. Still petting her head with his good arm. Christine looked over Erik's shoulder at the clock she bought him.

"About an hour I guess…" She said, resting her head on his shoulder (his good one).

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Erik sighed and wrapped his good arm around Christine bringing her closer.

"I will be fine, I can still feel my fingers so that is a good thing, if Daroga had ripped any muscles I would not be very happy." He said looking over at Nadir who had put away his book and walked over, sitting in the chair he had left over there for Christine.

"It is a good thing you are awake my friend" Nadir said.

"I didn't want my angel to be alone any longer." He said bringing Christine even closer to him. She smiled and kissed his disfigured cheek.

"It is good that you have found someone my friend, but we have other things to discuss."

Erik sighed and nodded.

"You're right, and I know what they are…I am a morphine addict, it's the only thing that has stayed with me for all of these years."

"You won't need it anymore Erik, times have changed, though you may not have seen it, there are new medical methods that could help you. Come with me to see a doctor. We can get you help." Christine said, she sat up and looked at Erik, who had immediately frowned.

"No. I refuse to see a doctor." He said sternly, sitting up on the bed, leaning against the large headboard.

"Erik, listen to me. I am not a doctor, neither is Christine or Madame Giry. That wound _will_ get infected down here and you _will_ get a fever. Whether you die or not is your choice."

Erik groaned with frustration. "I am not going to see a doctor!"

"Erik, why won't you go? You need help…" Christine said, almost in a whisper, her hair over her face as she stared into the crimson comforter.

Erik sighed again.

"It's complicated my dear, everyone thinks that they can trust a doctor…but they can't."

Christine looked up, her hair still in her face; she quickly moved it away behind her ears.

"Is that why you won't go? Your afraid that they will see your face and run to the police?"

Erik nodded, grimacing now very interested in his shirt, plucking at the buttons that were undone.

"I'm not worth the risk of losing you again."

Christine placed her hand under his chin, lifting his head up so that he could look at her. She stared at him, her eyes showing how serious she was.

"You are worth _everything _to me Erik. You can never lose me. _Ever._ I want to be with you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to marry you Erik. My god, how I want to marry you…and if you think that, that isn't worth living for…then I never should have taken your hand that night after my performance in _Hannibal._"

Erik flinched at the last statement. He knew that she was making her point but that had hurt. But then something caught in his mind that made him forget all of that.

"You…you want to marry me Christine?" he whispered. She smiled slightly and nodded, her face going redder and redder.

Erik sighed.

"Alright…I'll go to the damned doctor."

Christine squealed with happiness and hugged Erik who yelped in pain as her weight crushed his right shoulder.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Erik finally got out of bed and staggered over to the counter next to his desk. He took a deep breath and opened one of the drawers, revealing many bottles of morphine, needles and tourniquets. Erik placed the bottles into a box and the needles in another. The tourniquets were giving to Christine who took them out of the room and placed in a small fire they had made, She watched them burn for a moment. She turned to find Erik walking down the hall, one box in his hand, and the other box with Nadir.

Erik placed a few rocks into the boxes and then nailed the boxes shut. With one look to Christine, who simply smiled at him, he threw the two boxes into the lake; the three of them watched them sink to the bottom of the lake.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The carriage came to a stop in front of a large building outside of Paris. Nadir got out first, he then helped Christine out and after a moment of coaxing, Erik came out too. Christine took Erik's gloved hand and placed his fedora on his head. Hand in hand they walked through the front doors of the private hospital.

Two nurses took them to a private room in the back of the building, Nadir was asked to stay behind and look after paperwork.

"I hate paperwork…" Nadir mumbled as he left Erik and Christine. Nadir left when he was finished (which was a very long time) Erik laughed as he heard Nadir's voice echoing down the hall.

"_What do you mean that's not all of it? The Shah never gave me that much paperwork!"_

Erik and Christine were lead into a simple medium sized room with a bookcase, desk and chairs, and an examination table at one side. An invisible weight was lifted form Erik's shoulders. He was very nervous about this session with this unknown doctor, he hadn't seen a doctor since he was at least 10, and even then he didn't like doctors.

"Erik?"

Erik snapped out of his thoughts to find Christine looking at him, along with another man.

"Erik this is Doctor Pierre LaVerte." Christine said. Dr.LaVerte was a good-looking man at lest in his 30's with short tawny hair.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Monsieur -?"

"Erik" He said, looking over the doctor with a stern look.

"…Erik", LaVerte echoed.

He led the two to the desk, motioning for them to sit.

"Well Monsieur Erik, would you please describe to me your ailments…I need to try and analyze what is wrong." LaVerte said bringing out a pen and paper.

Erik sighed and began to tell LaVerte every single problem, with Christine holding his hand the entire time.

When Erik finished he was surprised to find that LaVerte hadn't paled or was shocked in anyway.

"Well, Monsieur Erik, you seem to have a very serious problem. In fact…" LaVerte stood and went over to the bookcase and quickly pulled out a rather large book and began to rifle through it as he walked back to the desk. As he sat down again he found the page he was looking for.

"Monsieur Erik you seem to have a heart condition the we in the medical field call '_Unstable angina' _or someone who has chest pain all the time. Most of the time they do not know if they are having a heart attack or just have chest pain. When you have these attacks you vomit correct?"

Erik nodded, tightening his grip on Christine's hand, Christine just squeezed back reassuringly.

"Well with the ground glass you spoke of, with the vomiting the wounds don't have a chance to heal properly after all of these years."

Erik and Christine just sat there.

"Thank goodness for medical research, we may have found a way to help you on your way to cure your illness."

Erik let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding in.

"I have received training to do this procedure, it's a technique called a '_bypass surgery'_, yes monsieur…surgery."

Christine could see Erik's face pale by the thought of surgery; she was the first to break the silence.

"What has been the mortality rate with the surgery?" she asked.

"How do you know of such things Madame?" LaVerte asked.

"It's mademoiselle sir, and I learned of this from my own experiences…my father died when I was 7, Surgery could have saved him, when he asked the mortality rate the doctor said that it was very low, plus it was far too expensive for us to pay."

LaVerte nodded.

"Yes, of course. I have tried the procedure many times and we have a 70 success rate. It is still very new, but soon it will be easily done. As for the price, it is expensive."

Erik still said nothing.

"We shall discuss those matters later." Christine said to LaVerte, referring to Erik, even though she knew that he could probably afford it.

LaVerte nodded and stood, motioning for Erik to follow.

"Monsieur Erik, would you please remover your shirt and sit on the examination table please. I need to examine you further."

**(Phans: O.O …… 8D!)**

Erik nodded and stood, walking over to the table and sitting on top of it.

LaVerte looked at Christine for a moment.

"Would you like mademoiselle -?"

"Daae." Christine said.

"Thank you. Would you like her to leave?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, she may stay and assist me. Christine…" Erik motioned for her to come over to the table. She did and helped Erik take off his shirt **(A.N. – Lucky…)**. Revealing his well-built body and the bloody dressing on his left shoulder. LaVerte frowned at seeing this; he went over to a drawer and began to pull out some equipment.

"Might I look at this?" LaVerte asked, pointing to the wound. Erik nodded and soon the wound had a new dressing, during that time Erik explained to LaVerte what had happened.

LaVerte sighed.

"Well Monsieur, I do believe that you have a problem, but we can easily move around it."

After the examination, Christine helped Erik dress again; they began to leave the room with LaVerte close behind.

"Please return on a week with your answer."

LaVerte hesitated for a moment.

"Monsieur, with respect, might I see what lies behind your mask? Is it something I might be able to heal?"

Erik sighed and turned to look at the young Doctor.

"No, I am afraid not, but seeing as you may take it off anytime you wish if I agree to this procedure…" Erik moved to remove his mask but winced with pain.

"Erik, do you want me to take it off?" Christine asked.

Erik nodded. Christine placed her hand on the cold porcelain, but stopped.

"Doctor, you must understand, Erik has been through very much, and we do not need another person to fear him."

LaVerte nodded.

Christine gently removed the mask, holding it in her hands. The cold air caressing Erik's rough cheek.

LaVerte inhaled deeply at the sight of Erik's face, but did not cringe or yell. He was calm as he looked at the red, bumpy flesh.

"Yes…this is birth defect is it not?" LaVerte asked. Erik nodded as Christine gently put the mask back on.

"Well, I am sorry for this, I do realize you don't want my pity. But you have my respect."

"Thank you monsieur. You have my trust." Erik let out a shaky breath. "I hope you don't mistreat it."

LaVerte nodded and shook Erik's hand.

"It has been a pleasure meeting you Monsieur Erik."

LaVerte opened the door for them and lead them out to the hallway.

"Now, same time next week."

Christine nodded as she led Erik down the hall. LaVerte closed the door and went back to the desk and began to write up his session with Erik. He was soon disrupted by screams and yells coming from the hall.

He quickly ran out to find Erik on the floor, Christine next to him, calling for help. LaVerte reached them first, he kneeled down next to Erik, checking his pulse, which was racing and his heartbeat that was going just as fast.

"My god…" LaVerte turned to a nurse and ordered her to get a gurney. They quickly lifted Erik onto the gurney.

"Take him to the operating room." LaVerte said as they sped down the hallway once more, with the unconscious Erik in their hands.

Christine was soon alone once more, with nothing to hold onto but hope.

A.N. – DUN DUN DUUUUUNN! Oooooooo what's gonna happen? Haha.your gonna have to wait a bit for the next chapter! Exams are coming up next week and I need to study! (Laughs) ha.. Me.Study…lol. Anyways on a sadder note my good friend and co Writer Frédérique has gone to Greece for the summer and has abandoned me with this phic all alone. So I have held auditions for my new friend in this so I have brought my new friend (with benefits _I totally stole that from you AmandatheVampirelove…lol sorry, great new chapter on Super Crazy Phantom btw!_) Erik!

**Erik walks out from behind a curtain that **I **didn't know was there**

**Erik: **_uhhh. Hi?_** Waves**

**Anyways Erik is here to take the place of Fred for a while, we might get a note from her while she is gone. And I know that having Erik as a co-host person thing is lame but hey! Its fun to write! Lol **

**Erik**: _I really think that you should just write this on your own because if you haven't noticed…my character is dying! _

Of course I know! I wrote it! With Ideas from Fred of course.

**Erik:** _riiiight…_

Anyways read and Review and you get a hug from Erik! lol Reviews 

GoldenLyre – **YAY FOR CAPSLOCK BUTTONS! Lol thanks for your review! I enjoy them so much! They make me laugh.**

Capitan Oblivious – **Merci! I had to find a translator to figure this out! Lol**

Tracy Davis – **I cant tell you if Erik is gonna die or not. That would ruin the plot.**

**Erik: **_oh thanks…_

Bumble0bee – **I would love to join you I hitting Raould with a soggy sock, but I would much prefer to hit RAOUL with a soggy sock. Lol. Thanks for you review. I still cant tell you if Erik is gonna die.**

Eriks Leadinglady - grovels **PLEEASE don't Punjab me! cries anyways…yes Susan Kays book is soooo expensive, but you might be able to look on Amazon and find a nice version for 60 Canadian, but it is so worth it. I cried when Erik died in Leroux's book, but he did die in Kays book too, it was just another way of looking at Leroux's book, in the perspective of other ppl. Thanks for you review!**

Sapphire Tearz – **Yes. Poor unhappy Erik. So much trouble…so much trouble. Thank you for your review!**

**Im glad your all enjoying my story!**

**Erik: **im glad im getting paid for being here!

**Oh shut up Erik! Do you want your payment now?**

Erik nods and smiles

**Sigh fine.**

**Throws Erik a bag of Crispers, he goes and sits in a corner and munches happily.**


	6. Waiting and New Arrivals

**I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long. Probably not but anyways I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I still own nothing, reviews at the end!**

Christine sat waiting. She had been waiting for 6 hours.

_6 hours, 35 minutes and 14 seconds…_

She had already had 6 cups of tea and knew that there were 36 chairs in the hallway, 25 windows and 12 newspapers at the front desk, and all of which she had read. She had also sent messengers to Nadir, and to Madame Giry and Meg. She hoped that someone would arrive soon, she hated being alone.

"Ms.Daae?"

Christine's head snapped up at the sound of her name being called. She looked up to see a nurse standing in front of her.

"Has something happened?" Christine asked eagerly.

The nurse sighed.

"Not yet, we should be getting an update on his condition soon."

Christine nodded. The nurse sat down next to her on the chair opposite her.

"What is your relation to Monsieur Erik? " she asked.

Christine smiled and looked at the woman, she looked at least 23, with long slender features, and bouncy light brown hair.

"I guess you could say that Erik and I are courting."

"You guess? Why?" she asked.

Christine sighed.

"We haven't really had anytime to spend together, or go out. Other than when I was in bed recovering from this." Christine said, holding out the cast on her wrist.

The nurse frowned.

"When did you break it?" she asked.

"About 2 weeks ago…" Christine said, rubbing the cast.

The nurse nodded.

"Would you like to come into the nurses lounge? Its much more private and comfortable in there."

Christine smiled and nodded. They both stood and began to walk down the hall.

"My name is Margaret by the way, but everyone here calls me Maggie."

Maggie and Christine shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Maggie, please, call me Christine."

Maggie nodded; she pushed open a door and held it open for Christine. Maggie was right, it was a lot more comfortable then out in the hallway, the room was rather big with large cushioned chairs. They both sat down and Christine began to tell her story about Erik and Raoul. (Leaving out the killings of Buquet, Piangi and the three men.)

"…And last night Raoul hired men to kidnap me, but Erik was able to protect me. He saved my life and now he's fighting for his own and I can do nothing but wait and it's driving me insane." Christine said, slouching forward in the chair, putting her head in her hands.

Maggie rubbed Christine's back trying to calm her down.

"He seems lucky to have you…" Maggie said

Christine looked up at Maggie.

"No…_I'm_ lucky to have _him_…"

"Why didn't you go with the Vicomte?" she asked.

"He didn't see me for who I was, He knew me as Little Lotte, the young girl he met by the sea. He also had his mind set on business and money. He didn't notice me when I was a chorus girl in the Corps de Ballet. He only saw me as the Prima Donna, the person with one of the highest wages." She said simply.

Maggie nodded in her agreement, when the door opened. Christine looked up to see Madame Giry and Meg walk through the door. Christine leapt out of her chair and hugged Meg, then Madame Giry.

"Meg! Madame Giry, I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." She said.

"We could not leave you when you need us the most darling. You are like a daughter to me, and please I've told you many times, when we are alone like this call me Annette." Annette said.

Christine nodded.

"How is he?" Meg asked.

"We aren't sure yet. We should be getting an update soon." Christine said sadly.

They nodded and sat down, having Annette and Meg there calmed Christine's nerves slightly. Christine was a good actress, she held her real feelings very well, she felt weak and alone, her world was upside down about to fall at any moment with the sound of one simple sentence. That moment came an hour later when Dr.LaVerte entered the room, everyone turned to look at him.

"He will make a full recovery." He said with a smile on his face.

Everyone sighed with relief, but was soon followed by a thunk and a soft thud. They all turned to see that Christine had fainted, a nasty gash now on her forehead from hitting the coffee table.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Erik: **Ok…what was the point in that?

I just wanted to show much stress Christine was in, and for some apparent reason, she fainted.

**Erik:** …Why did she hit her head off the table then?

_**I don't know! So the story could remain interesting! Can I continue now?**_

**Erik: (grumbles) **Fine….

_**Thank you!**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Christine awoke she was in an entirely different room, she groaned as a throbbing pain rushed to her head.

"Christine!"

Christine looked over to seeing Meg running over to her.

"Meg…What happened?"

"Well. Dr.LaVerte came in and told us that Erik would be fine, then, I guess, you just fainted from stress. Then as you fell you hit your head off the table. You've been unconscious for about 3 hours. Dr.LaVerte had some nurses put you in this room"

"Where's Erik? How is he?" Christine said quickly as she shot out of the bed that she now laid in. Meg pushed her back down and pointed across the room.

"_Erik…_" Christine whispered as she saw his sleeping figure.

She slowly sat up, never taking her eyes off of him. Meg helped her up and out of the bed, her bare feet on the cold floor, this was the first moment Christine noticed that someone had changed her out of her clothes. She wobbled for a moment before being able to walk straight; as she got closer to the bed she noticed that Erik wasn't wearing his mask.

"Where is his mask? He hates not having it on." Christine whispered. She looked around and found it on the table next to Erik's bed.

"Christine you must rest! You are not yourself! Let me take you back to your bed." Meg said, trying to pull her back towards her bed.

"I've rested enough Meg! Please…just let me sit next to him."

Meg sighed and helped Christine to a chair next to Erik. Christine took a moment to examine Erik's slumbering face. He looked so peaceful. Christine couldn't help but smile, a single tear fell from her eye. _Her angel was going to live! _She saw the mask again on the table; she picked it up and lightly traced the edges of the white porcelain.

She kissed Erik's rough cheek and placed the mask onto his face. She and Meg sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching over Erik. Christine held Erik's hand. It was cold. His hands were never cold, never since the night of _Don Juan. _Christine heard the door click as Meg left the room. Christine spent another half hour ion the chair, just watching Erik breathe. She finally rested her head on the edge of Erik's bed and falling asleep.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christine awoke later on the next morning to someone playing with her hair. She looked up to see Erik smiling down at her. She placed her hand on his unmarked face. Erik's eyes closed at the simple gesture, sighing.

"Erik…" she said before taking his lips with hers. She never realized how much she had missed the feeling of his kiss, the tingling sensation it gave her and the feeling of undying love that came between them.

She couldn't help but sigh as they kissed. Erik's hand now entwined in her hair, pulling her closer to him, deepening the kiss. She pulled away, running her fingers through his hair, flattening it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I've felt better." Erik chuckled lightly.

"I'm glad you received this operation…it's given you a sense of humor." Christine said smiling. Erik glared at her but soon laughed. He winced in pain, bringing an arm to his chest. Christine frowned and pulled back the sheet, revealing his dressing; it covered his whole entire chest, a long bloody stain going down the center.

"Oh Erik…" she whispered.

"It doesn't hurt very much, I don't know what he used as anesthetic, but it seems to be working."

"It's Ether." A voice said from the doorway.

Christine jumped to see Dr.LaVerte standing before them.

"Ether can help stop the pain and render someone unconscious, but not as well as morphine can, but since of Monsieur Erik's condition we had to use the next best thing."

Christine stood from the chair and walked over and stood in front of LaVerte, she quickly hugged him and then backed away.

"There is no way of telling you how thankful I Am." She said, looking into his eyes, full of sincerity.

"There is no need for thanks Mademoiselle Daae. It is my job; Monsieur Erik was an exceptional case. I am glad that I have done my job well when I see the smiling faces of the families, and of course when I get paid." He said laughing.

Christine laughed and went over to Erik's side once more.

"You shall get your payment sir, you do not have to worry about that."

LaVerte stepped forward.

"I must check the dressing to see if it needs to be changed. I would like you to help Mme Daae, so you can do this when you return home."

"When can he go home?" Christine asked.

LaVerte smiled.

"He should be able to leave in about a week. He needs to stay for observation in case if infection breaks out. He should also come back weekly for counseling for his addiction and…other problems he would need to discuss."

"Other problems?"

LaVerte laughed.

"Mme Daae! I am not stupid. Did you not think we do not hear the rumors coming out of Paris? I know who he is, I know what he has done, but I will not hold these things against him. Monsieur Erik is a remarkable man, people should get to know him before judging him, and if it your choice to love The Phantom of the Opera, then so be it."

Christine and Erik's faces paled when he spoke these first words, but calmed as he continued to speak.

"Do not fret, you both must rest, you are in no condition to worry about things like this. I will not call the Police you are safe here. Mme Daae. If you wish you may sleep in the bed next to Monsieur Erik."

"Thank you Doctor." Christine said, taking Erik's hand once more.

"Please, call me Pierre. Mme Daae."

"And you can call us by ours." Erik added.

LaVerte nodded.

"Now I need to change this dressing…"

Soon, Christine learned the basics of cleaning and dressing Erik's wound. LaVerte left a while after the new dressing was in place. Almost seconds after he left Erik moved to one side of the bed and allowed Christine to lie next to him. She lay on her side, playing with Erik's hair, thinking.

"Erik? What shall we do when we return to the opera house?"

Erik smiled.

"We are not returning to the Opera."

Christine sat up and looked at him, her shocked face making Erik laugh. Erik took her cast-covered hand into his own, he sighed.

"It is hard for me to leave the Opera house. It really is, but I want the best for you. A dark, wet cave isn't really the best. I already have a home in the country, at least an hour away on horseback from the Opera house, you can see the opera house form the gardens. Its very beautiful."

Christine smiled and kissed Erik.

"Oh Erik! Thank you! When did you buy it?"

Erik smiled and stroked her cheek.

"Just after Il Muto, I needed a change of scenery, I spent those 3 months finishing the last touches on Don Juan."

Christine smiled sadly at Erik, caressing his face with her fingers.

"I'm so sorry Erik…"

"Don't be. It's over now…the Vicomte cannot hurt us now."

Christine looked down to the floor.

_How was she supposed to tell him?_

"Christine? What's wrong"?"

"I…I…"

Erik held Christine's hand. He could see the fear in her eyes.

"Christine, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"I know…I know Erik, but I don't know if I should tell you this, but you are bound to find out anyways…"

Erik looked at Christine; he knew what she was talking about. She took a deep breath.

"Erik, I love you, so much. Please remember that as I tell you this."

Erik nodded.

"I love you to mon ange."

Christine sighed.

"During the three months that Raoul and I left the opera House we…" She let out a shaky breath. "Slept together…"

Erik could feel his anger rising and the pain in his heart grow. He already knew that this had happened, but with Christine finally telling him this made it worse.

"And now?" Erik simply said.

"And now…" Christine looked at her broken wrist. "I regret it. Completely. We were going to be married, I thought 'why not? I love him and he loves me' then, after he became distant, only at my side when people were around. He respected my wishes when I asked him to wait until our wedding night, he wasn't very happy about it but he obeyed. It was only once Erik…nothing more." Christine said, her voice getting quieter.

Erik swallowed hard.

"Are you…Pregnant?"

Christine laughed.

"Erik! If I was pregnant I wouldn't look like this!" she pointed to her stomach, which was still very small, even under the nightgown she wore. Erik sighed.

"I'm glad for that. Although the idea of losing yourself to another man breaks my heart, having his child would have destroyed it."

She looked at Erik sadly; she was about to speak when Erik stopped her.

"Wait until I am done, as I said, It does break my heart, but it has already had time to heal, I've had months to get over the pain. When you chose me over the Vicomte, it was fully healed."

Christine looked at Erik, very confused.

"Months?"

Erik nodded.

"I already knew about this. I found a letter from you to Meg in a wastebasket and I read it. I'm sorry for invading your privacy; also I didn't tell you about it because you should have the courage to tell me things like this. And you do, as well as my trust."

A tear fell from Christine's eye. Erik wiped it away.

"Thank you Erik…"

"Anytime mon ange…" he whispered as he leaned in to kiss Christine again, but they stopped when they heard someone struggling to open the door.

Nadir popped out from the other side of the door with a large box in his hands.

"Nadir! You finally made it! I sent a message to you yesterday!" Christine exclaimed, laughing at the exhausted look on his face.

"I am sorry Christine, but I though it would have been a good idea to stop by your home before arriving…again. I brought something that you will both enjoy." Nadir said as he set the box down and closed the door with his foot.

"What **_is_** in that box Daroga?" Erik said, but before Nadir could answer the box began to move, before they all realized what was happening Ayesha popped her head out of the top of the box.

"Ayesha!" Erik exclaimed as the cat jumped out of the box, landing next to Erik's feet. She meowed at Erik before slinking over to his side. Erik scooped up the cat and began talking to her.

"Hello precious, I've missed you. I bet you've missed me! No one at home to feed you or keep you company." Erik cooed at the purring cat. Suddenly Christine gasped.

"I wouldn't be too sure Erik," she pointed to the box. Erik looked over to see two little kittens wobble out of the turned over box. Erik's eyes widened.

"I _knew_ there was something different about you! You little hussy!" Erik laughed at Ayesha as she walked over to the kittens and began to groom them.

"I've already checked them, their both girls. About 4 weeks old, she must have been hiding them in one of the secret passages." Nadir piped in.

Christine leaned over and let Ayesha sniff her; she tried to nip at her but saw Erik's face and didn't try it. Christine carefully picked up one of the kittens and held her close, not to drop her. The cat licked her hand and purred. The cat _was_ a girl, with bright blue eyes like her mother, and creamy beige fur with blank around her eyes. Christine looked at the other one, who was wobbling up towards her, had green eyes, and was a darker shade of beige, with white around the eyes, and light beige paws.

"What should we name them?" Christine asked. Erik picked up the darker kitten and looked at her.

"Sadie" Erik said simply. Christine looked at the kitten she held in her arms, a name instantly popped into her head.

"Mishka" she said. She looked over at Ayesha who had an approving look in her eyes. Erik nodded with his agreement. Christine hoped that with these kittens Ayesha would begin to grow fond of her, and maybe even become friends, she already knew that she was well liked by Mishka and Sadie. Nadir soon left to leave the little family alone.

Erik and Christine soon fell asleep with the Ayesha and the kittens between them.

**I hope you are all happy! OMG did you all think that I would kill Erik? What kind of Crack are you all smoking?**

**Erik: **_You know…you shouldn't talk about drugs in front of a recovering addict…_

**True… but still most of their reviews were "Don't Kill Erik! If you do I'll kill you!" I personally don't want to be killed… I thank everyone for his or her reviews! I enjoyed them very much; I also like the fact that you guys are so into it! It's cute! Lol**

**Capitan Obvious: **Thank you for the address! I laughed so hard at your comment. Erik dying on the table, of all places! Lol Thank you!

**Final-Threshold:** I hope you recover soon! You must have held your breath for a long time!

**Eriksleadinglady & Twinkle22: **Thank you for your reviews!

**Jaws:** Uhhh…thanks! It should get better from now on… or will it? ;)

**Kim Sparrow: **I. …WONT…you…should…get…an…inhaler! Lol thanks for your review!

**ErikPhan:** Thank you! W00t! DEATH TO THE FOP!…Lol Thanks for your review…you shall find out what happened to the fop later on in chapters…. when I figure out what that would be…:S

**GoldenLyre: **WOO GO CAPS LOCK BUTTON! Lol I saved Erik! Get off my lawn! You're ruining the petunias! Lol thanks for the review I hope it satisfied you!

**DevilofHumor: **That's nice…pats you on the head your right. Your friend Joe IS insane! I mean who DOESN'T eat sugar out of the bowl? (Looks around the room, Erik's eating crispers…Frédérique…not there. Tear)

**Angelus Ab Acroama: **You know. Im never going to get your name right all the time so im just going to call you Nikki ok? Lol It's been great talking to you! I'm still surprised how much we have in common. I hope you liked it! I can't wait to see your new chapter!

**Lady Summoner2: **Im glad you don't hate me! Lol thanks for the review!

**Unfortunately I have no news of my Partner Frédérique… I miss her very much and I wish I could talk to her, but I hope she's having fun in Greece and thinking about me as much as I'm thinking about her!  
I MISS YOU MUFFIN! EMAIL ME OR SEND ME A REVIEW! **

**Same with all of you! REVIEW NOOOWW! NOOOW! Lol bye!**


	7. A Red, Red Rose

**I'm sorry! Im going to try and make this as long as possible but I'll see what I can do! Reviews at the end and I would like to thank my friend Nikki who dedicated her latest chapter (chapter 7) of Immortal Love Part 1 to me for my Birthday! Thank you! This one is for you! I still own nothing! This chapter has a lot of fluff! I know you guys wanted it, but it wont get THAT far for a while…if I decide that they should. ;) And a hello to my friends Courtney and Jenn who I FINALLY got reading this story! lol**

**I KNOW YOU PEOPLES!**

The week in the hospital had gone relatively fast for Erik and Christine, Nadir came by and took the cats back to the lair the next day, Erik had called on Jules to go to the house by the lake and begin to pack their things. After being at the hospital for 3 days straight Christine finally left and went back to the house. She found that packing her things took very little time; she only had a few dresses and belongings that were found in her room after the fire, like her father's violin and a few pieces of jewelry that belonged to her mother.

Christine gave all of her things to Jules and he took them to their new home, wherever it was. Meg and Annette visited a few times and helped pack and clean. Finally, on the day before Erik was to return, everything was ready.

Christine went back to the hospital for a meeting with Pierre and Erik, to talk about his progress.

Pierre looked at Erik and Christine from his side of the desk; Erik had managed to walk on his own after 2 days after the surgery was made. The ether made Erik's pain decrease slightly but it was still apparent that he had pain. Pierre sighed.

"Erik, You're condition is very stable. You will be able to leave tomorrow, there is no sign of infection or swelling, but I shall have to keep you off the ether while you are not in the hospital which means that the pain will return worse then before, and I wish to continue our counseling and rehabilitation sessions. Within a month or two you shall return to a normal state. Pain and drug free… "

Christine smiled and squeezed Erik's hand. He turned to her and gently kissed her knuckles. They both smiled and returned to the young doctors gaze.

"There is another thing…Erik, over time your health will start to decrease because your body will begin withdrawal on the morphine. Your temper should increase and other symptoms will occur like vomiting and if it is very bad, seizures. Do you both understand what I am saying? "

Erik and Christine nodded.

"Christine shall have help if I ever get that bad. Madame Giry and her daughter shall be living with us in our new home while we get settled in." Erik said.

Pierre nodded.

"Good, it is always best if people Erik cares about are around him, it would be best if you also kept those kittens away until they are old enough…and please…keep them out of the hospital." He said sternly. Erik just smiled; Christine had turned red and began to giggle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Erik and Christine awoke the next day refreshed and very happy. They sat in silence as the two kittens played on the floor, Ayesha close by. Everything was wonderful until Pierre came walking through the door and treaded on Sadie's tail. With a yowl and a hiss she clawed at his leg and clamped down. The doctor yelled as Ayesha came to her babies rescue by latching onto his right arm and biting his hand and forearm._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pierre sighed once more and rubbed his bandaged hand.

"Anyways, Erik, you may leave tomorrow morning. A carriage shall be waiting for you and Christine at 9 to take you home."

"Thank you." Erik said, getting up. He wrapped his arm around Christine's waist and slowly made there way out of the office.

When they reached Erik's room, they rested for a moment, letting Erik catch his breath, still not use to much activity.

"I used to be able to climb 30 feet of rope in seconds, now im reduced to nothing…" Erik said grumpily. Christine smiled and placed her hand on the cold porcelain of his mask.

"You'll be better before you know it Mon ange…"

"I hope your right…" He said smiling; he reached out and placed his hand on the back on Christine's head, bringing her close enough so that he could take her lips with his. Christine couldn't help but moan as his tongue grazed her lips, she moved from the chair next to Erik's bed onto the bed itself so she was able to deepen the kiss, her right hand keeping her steady as her left entwined with Erik's hand. Erik had never shown Christine such passion before, except for the night of Don Juan.

"Erik…" she whispered between kisses.

"Mmm?" he answered back. Christine pulled away form the kiss and looked at Erik, his eyes flaring with built up passion.

"I don't want to hurt you, we should stay away from such excursions as this…for a while at least, until your better." She panted. Her eyes meeting his, his green to her soft brown.

Erik sighed and took Christine's hands in his own; his cold, rough, callused hands were now soft and warm. "You know I will always respect your wishes…but you torture me with your soft kisses, your little noises…they're beautiful. Mon amour…you are what kept me alive this week, knowing that I left you alone would have broken my heart." By now Christine had already gotten a bright shade of red.

"Oh Erik, that's so sweet of you…thank you darling. Everything is ready, we leave the Opera house tomorrow." She said, lying next to him in the bed. Erik lifted hi head as her arm slinked around him and her encased hand on her waist. Christine placed her head next to Erik's and sighed happily. Erik smiled and moved his head closer to Christine's, until they were finally touching heads. Christine giggled and kissed his forehead, she moved her broken hand up and plucked his mask away and placed it on the side table. She placed her head back to where it was lying on his forehead, the mask no longer in the way; she rested her head against his marred flesh. Erik gently grabbed Christine's cast to look at it, he noticed it was smaller then it was the other day.

"Pierre removed the old one and placed a smaller one on so I could lug it around better." Christine explained.

Erik nodded and sat up in the bed, he leaned over and reached into the drawer of the side table and pulled out a pencil. Christine smiled and placed the cast in front of Erik on his lap. Erik began to draw on the cast. Christine giggled as he drew little hearts and swirls on the cast, until he finally began to draw a very detailed rose, from one end of the cast to the other. Underneath the rose he began to write a poem.

_Christine,_

_My Love's like a red, red rose,  
that's newly sprung in June:  
My Love's like the melody,  
That's sweetly played in tune._

_With all my love,_

_Erik_

Christine stared at the poem that her love had written on her.

"Erik, that's beautiful, did you write it?"

Erik shook his head.

"No, a very famous Scottish writer did, Robert Burns was his name. Very smart man."

Christine nodded, and leaned onto Erik's shoulder.

"Thank you, Erik."

"Anytime, love." He said, he closed his eyes and smiled.

His life had finally begun, and he wasn't going to waste a minute of it.

_**Im sorry! Its short! Well, for my standards. Here are the reviews!**_

**Final-threshold: **I love you! Lol Im glad you liked the kittens, you're actually the only one that mentioned them in all of the reviews, which weren't many because of that glitch the other day. But still thank you!

**DevilofHumor: **Yes I saved Erik! And no Joe, **YOU** **ARE**n't **INSANE. **Lol thanks for the review!

**PhAnToMisLiFe:** WOOOO! ERIK& CHRISTINE 4EVA! Thank you!

**Lady summoner2:** It's all right! At least you reviewed! Lol thanks!

**Courtney:** I know you! lol I love you Courtney! Thanks for the review! I hope you liked this chapter! I don't really like the 2nd chapter very much, but its still good.


	8. Welcome Home

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter. More fluff! Reviews at the end and I still don't own anything!_**

Erik watched the trees go by as they traveled to their new home. He couldn't help but feel as though he was abandoning his home, he had lived in that cave for almost 20 years. The memories, the good and the bad were there. But he could manage without the safety of his lair, now that he had Christine. Christine loved him for what was on the inside, not the outside, she picked him. Not his face, or his age, he knew he was well over Christine's age, he was 36 already, Christine was still only a child compared to him, she was only 19.

His mind was shaken from his thoughts as a knock came from the top of the carriage.

"We shall be arriving within the hour Monsieur Erik." A voice said from outside the carriage.

"Thank you Jules!" Erik called out the window. Erik then turned to Christine who was smiling, and staring out the window.

"Oh Erik! The landscape here is beautiful!" She exclaimed, turning to him. She leaned over the seat and rested her head on his shoulder, which was now doing much better, no pain what so ever.

They sat in silence for a minute, the horse's hooves hitting the ground the only thing breaking it.

"Erik?" Christine said. Erik turned to her.

"Yes mon ange?" He said.

"Why do they call you Monsieur Erik? You have never given anyone your surname. Not even me…" she asked, looking at him.

Erik frowned and became deep in thought.

"I…don't remember my surname, only my mothers name and my own. I remember very little from my childhood. I do not wish to speak of it at this time, maybe later angel."

Christine nodded.

"But…if we were to marry…. What would our surname be?" She asked.

Erik thought about this for a moment.

"Daae." He said simply. Christine looked at him as if her were insane.

"Would you really take my last name Erik?"

"Of course I would, it's a beautiful name." He said, kissing her forehead. Christine smiled and laid her head back down on his shoulder. It wasn't long before the carriage stopped. Erik quickly covered Christine's eyes as Jules opened the door.

"Erik! Please! Stop this! You're being silly!" Christine whined, trying not to laugh.

"I am not being silly! Im trying to surprise you." Erik said, trying to sound hurt, laughed in the middle of the sentence, ruining it. Erik grabbed a silk cloth and covered her eyes with it. Christine stepped out of the carriage first, then Erik. He led her forward so Jules could take the carriage away.

"Can I look now?" Christine said as he led her closer to her new home.

"Almost…" He led Christine closer to the house. He stopped and moved behind her.

"Are you ready to see your new home?" He whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

"10 minutes ago!" she said laughing. Erik sighed and laughed.

"Welcome home Miss Daae…" he said as he removed the cloth.

It took a moment for Christine to adjust her eyes to the sunlight but as soon as she did she gasped at the sight of the house. It was her dream home. A beautiful brick house with a large patio in the front, pillars going up to the second floor where a balcony was. Above the second floor was the attic, 3 round windows evenly spaced to bring light into the room. The stone pathway that they now stood on lead all the way to the steps that went to the large wooden front door, beautifully designed with music notes and roses, veining around the edges of the door.

Erik led Christine away from the front and took her into the back yard. She gasped again at the beauty of the garden.

_Roses…_

Roses of red, white and pink. On each side of the pathway leading to a large round gazebo, covered in ivy and white flowers.

"Oh Erik…" Christine whispered as she looked out onto the beautiful view in front of her.

"The beginning of a new day in Paris…" Erik said, wrapping his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder, her back against his front.

The vast city of Paris lay before them, the structures spread across the land. Every large building could be seen, including the Opera house. It looked so peaceful and quiet, unlike what it had been weeks before.

"I was thinking of rebuilding the Opera house…owning it myself…with help of course, maybe a partner in business, like Nadir. He was very good with things like that." Erik mused to Christine as they looked down on the city.

"That's wonderful Erik! We should get started on it as soon as you're healthy again." Christine said, turning around and wrapping her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. Erik nodded in his agreement.

"But two months is an awfully long time…" Erik whispered.

"I know, but we want you off of this horrid addiction, we only want what is best for you. And we are almost there…just a few months and you will be ready to come back out and face the world."

"Right. Now, come with me Christine, I wish to show you the inside of our home..."

"_Our home…_" she mimicked. She and Erik both smiled as they walked back towards the front door.

Erik opened the door for Christine; she walked in and gasped at the front foyer. White walls, a grand staircase leading up to the second floor, white, gray and black swirls in the marble floors, railings with angels carved into them.

Erik lead Christine through the house, he knew she was in complete awe of the house, and its design, as if it was made just for them. Erik could tell that was what she was thinking.

"In a way it was made for us ange…" Erik said, Christine looked at him confused.

"About 20 years ago I found out that someone had been given some designs that I made when I was 7 or 8 years old. They liked one of them so much that they turned it into the Opera house, yes that was my design. There was one other that another man liked so much that he made this house. He called it _'Maison d'Anges'_ or The House of Angels…After the premiere of _Il Muto_ I found an advertisement saying that it was for sale. I immediately bought it. I got a very good price on it when they realized I was the one who designed the house, I got it for practically nothing." Erik said smiling as they walked up the stairs. They walked down the hall and stopped in front of a door.

Christine looked at the door, it was a very simple wooden door, except for the middle, there was a carved in diamond shape, inside was a carved rose with a ribbon tied to it, and on the ribbon was a engraved '_C'. _She looked down at the doorknob it also had a _'C' _engraved into it.

"Your room Christine, your clothes and other items should already be in there."

"Thank you Erik…for everything." She said as she turned the doorknob and entered her new room.

The room was very large, the hardwood floors shining in the sunlight that entered from French doors that went onto a balcony that viewed the gardens. Christine now looked at her canopy bed, the curtains were a rust colour that matched the bed spread. She squealed with delight at the sight of the bed and flopped onto it. Erik watched her disappear in the softness of the bed, but then reappear again, she giggled and sighed resting her head on the sheets.

"I could fall asleep right now." She said, rolling over onto her stomach, her feet in the air, looking at Erik, she motioned for him to sit next to her. Erik laughed and lay next to her. He frowned.

"Your bed is more comfortable then mine…I should sneak in here sometime."

Christine giggled and moved closer to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I would like that, but maybe I'll sneak into _your _bed" she said with a large smile on her face.

Soon Ayesha, Mishka and Sadie all joined them on the bed. They lay there for almost an hour just talking. Until there came a knock at the door. They turned to see Meg standing there, her hand still on the door, in complete awe of the room.

"Christine…I…. wow." Meg managed to say as she walked farther into the room. Christine laughed and welcomed her friend by giving her a hug and sitting her down on the bed. Meg sighed.

"This is heaven! Wanna switch?"

Christine laughed. "No!" she quickly snatched a pillow and stuffed her face in it. A muffled voice from the pillow shouted "Mine!"

"You can have the pillow! I want the bed!" Meg said as she flipped over and hugged the bed as best she could. "Mine."

Erik smiled at the two women. He quickly got and idea and grabbed Christine by the waist and pulling her closer towards him. She squealed as he wrapped his hands around her waist and placed his face in her hair.

"Mine." He said into Christine's ear, making her shiver. She quickly flipped over and held Erik tightly.

"Mine…" she whispered before kissing his forehead.

Meg rolled her eyes and got off of the bed.

"Oh yes, and Maman wants you downstairs for dinner." She said, she then stood on her toes and leaped out of the room, twirling around and doing random ballet moves until they finally heard a crash and a final _WHUMP!_

"Im okay!" a voice echoed throughout the hall.

Erik and Christine burst out laughing as they got up off of the bed and headed out of the room.

"So…where's your room?" Christine breathlessly asked. Erik pointed to a room three doors away from her own.

"Meg will be in the room in front of you and Annette will be in the room next to you. These two rooms are empty, you can move me into those rooms if the other ones get too messy…" Erik trailed off, gripping Christine's hand tighter. She squeezed back in reassurance.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Erik sighed.

"It's starting, I'm beginning to feel weak…"

Christine held onto Erik tighter as they walked down the hall.

"It will be over sooner then you will know it."

"For me, it will be. But for you…it will be an eternity. My anger will rise, you know it. Keep me in my room; lock it whenever you aren't in the room. Do not let me leave the house, and another thing…. Whatever I say to you anything I do, it's not me, It's the withdrawal. And I apologize for it now." He said, looking into her eyes.

Christine kissed him deeply, she pulled out of the kiss and looked at him again.

"Nothing will keep me from loving you. Remember that."

Erik kissed her gently once more, wanting to remember then warmth and softness of her lips against his own.

"I Love you Christine…"

"I love you too Erik…"

They walked hand in hand to the dining room. Ready for what they were to face in the months ahead.

Hey! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I would have gotten it put up on the weekend but I wasn't here so…. yeah. lol

**Erik: Here are the reviews! …. There I said it! Can I get paid now?**

_(Sigh) Hands Erik another bag of Crispers…_

_**You can get fat from eating too many of those!**_

_Gets flipped off by Erik. Who continues to munch away._

_**Well…THAT was rude. Anyways Reviews! **_

**Final Threshold **– Thanks! He is a sweetie isn't he? I love him to bits. I like that poem! It's cute! (Hugs Erik)

**Nikki luve!** - Hello Luverly! Thanks for the review! See you on MSN!

**Moon Maiden** – yeah! I knew about Gerry's role! Emmy helped him get it! She's a sweetie isn't she? Love her! Love him! Love THEM! They should be together…. Lol so cute.

**Eriks leadinglady** – thanks! Im always nervous about the fluff. But reviews like this make it better!

**A thousand pieces** – thanks for the review…. Joe, you scare me. lol

**Erikphan24601** – thank you for not killing me! did you seriously think I would kill my angel? Geez…

**Phantomfan1911** – thanks!

**Keeper of the Dreams** – Thanks! Please don't kill me!

**Wiseupjanetwiess** – When I first read your name I just started singing Rocky Horror. Lol that movie rocks! (Starts doing the time warp) thanks for the review!

**Computerfreack101** – thank you so much! (Sigh) I wish it ended like that too…. but we all cant have what we want out of movies…That's why they invented fan fiction so we could change it! Yes, Erik's temper will rise. But that's all im telling you.

**GerardJamesButler** – Nice name! Lol Thanks for your review! Im addicted to Erik too…mmm…. yummy ;)

**Norma Jean the Dancing Machine** – I hope you get it right next time! Lol thanks for your reviews!

**Lady summoner2** – We all should be jealous of Christine….I simply just put myself in her position.  Its fun! lol

**Liz** – Thanks for the review! Im glad ppl like Mishka and Sadie. They're adorable and I want them for my own…lol

Thanks to Everyone for your reviews! Review again! lol 


	9. Recovery & Pain

**This maybe short, im not sure but it's a doozy, I hope you all like it. It contains swearing and evilness and abuse, so you were warned. I don't know how withdrawal works so im just guessing here, and from what I remember from 'Driving in cars with Boys'. lol**

It had been over a month since Erik, Christine, Annette and Meg all moved into _Maison d'Anges. _Over the past 3 weeks Erik's health had decreased more and more, everyday he grew paler and paler, until finally he was as pale a death itself and damp with cold sweat.

After the first 2 weeks Erik began to have night terrors, screaming and writhing around in bed, fighting off imaginary monsters. Christine was always there at the door, ready to come in and stop his pain. She knew it wasn't a good idea to wake someone up when they are sleepwalking or having a night terror like Erik had, but she was always there. Ready to fight away Erik's fears.

During the day was even worse, but Christine was there trying to soothe his pain. He cried, he yelled, and he screamed to end his misery. Every time Christine refused.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Christine awoke one morning, from a 2-hour sleep to the sound of Erik screaming her name.

"CHRISTINE!"

She quickly got out of bed and put on her housecoat and walked down the hall to Erik's room. She unlocked the door and peered inside the room, the furniture was flipped over or broken, all the glass was removed from the room incase if Erik tried to kill himself …_again._

"Erik?" She whispered, Erik's mask less face looked up from the dark corner he sat in, he glared at her.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I was in my room darling, having a nap…" She said, walking slowly towards him.

Before Christine could blink Erik shot up from the floor and pounced on her, his hands around her neck, he lifted her of the ground, his eyes full of anger, the soft green was now a flaming red…

"YOU LIAR! You were with _him_ weren't you?" He shook her roughly. "WEREN'T YOU!"

Christine gasped for breath, clawing at his hand, tears streaking her face as she tried to make a cry for help, but only emitting small soundly gurgles.

"I knew it…" he spat at her. "You've always been with him, every time you left, you went to him. YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" He then threw her to the ground. She cried out as her head hit the bedpost.

"Little slut…. Leave me be!" He roared. Christine quickly scrambled out of the room. She locked the door again before falling to the ground sobbing.

Meg came quickly to Christine's weeping form. She hugged her tightly to her chest, letting her cry.

"Oh Meg! He…He H-Hates me!" She sobbed loudly.

Meg rubbed her back, trying to calm her; she looked at the locked door.

"Christine!" Erik wailed from behind the door.

Christine jumped and wailed louder as Erik pounded at the door, trying to open it. Jiggling the doorknob and hitting the door as hard as he could.

"CHRISTINE! I'M SORRY!" he yelled, sobbing.

"CHRISTINE!" **(A.N.- falls to the ground in the pouring rain that came from nowhere "SATIIINE! SATIIIINNEE!" Erik: **umm…. Help:S** lol Courtney! 3 ya! )**

Christine sobbed as she heard him fall to the ground next to the door, his nails scratching the wood.

"I can't do this anymore Meg…" Christine whispered. Clutching her friend close.

"Yes you can Christine, Erik loves you."

"I know he does, but I can't bear to se him like this any more…in this pain. I wish this would end."

"It will pass, come, I'll get a Maman to tend to Erik for a while, now come downstairs with me, You haven't eaten in days."

Christine sniffled and nodded, getting up with help from Meg. Meg led Christine down the hall to get away from her worries for at least a few minutes.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Erik had heard everything.

He sobbed beside the door, the only thing that kept him from his angel. He didn't remember what he had said or why. He felt like he had just woken up from a nightmare. He then heard Christine's sobs, he knew he had done something.

He pounded and wailed at the door, only bringing more sobs to Christine on the other side of the door. He slid down to the floor and lay there next to the crack at the bottom of the door. Meg was now speaking to Christine.

He got up as soon as they left. The feeling in the pit of his stomach getting worse and worse until he finally ran to the bathroom, bringing the bile form his stomach up again.

His throat was beginning to get sore and raw from all of the vomiting.

"I hope you're happy." Annette said from behind him, he turned to see her leaning on the doorframe, he turned away from her, splashing his face with water.

"I don't even know what I did to make her cry…" Erik croaked.

Annette shrugged.

"You only attacked her and called her a whore for seeing a man she actually hasn't seen in almost 2 months."

Erik's eyes widened, he shook his head and walked out of the bathroom, away from Annette's words.

"No…I couldn't have."

"You did."

Erik stumbled over to the window and opened it. He squinted at the light burning his eyes. He looked down on the gardens, the roses were now gone, but other flowers took they're place. He then spotted Christine with Meg in the gazebo, having tea.

"How long has it been?" He asked. Not taking his eyes off Christine.

Annette stood beside him, looking down at the two women.

"A little over a month. This is the first time she's seen light in almost 2 weeks. She refuses to leave your side, not even for food or rest."

Erik looked at Christine again more closely with this new information. She was wasting away before his eyes, and he could do nothing about it. Christine looked tired, Her clothes barely fit her, her eyes looked sunken in and dark from lack of sleep.

"Annette, don't let Christine tend to me for a few days, tell her to get some rest. When I get out of this damned room I want to see her healthy alright?" Erik said sternly, turning to Annette.

Annette nodded, she then turned to leave, but Erik caught her arm she turned to him again.

"Get some rest Erik, it's the best way for you to get this last month over with. I will tell her what you said."

"And…and could you tell her that I love her…and that I'm sorry. I will make it up to her when I am well again."

Annette nodded and left the room, locking the door once more.

Erik looked around his room in disgust. The bed was torn apart, furniture tipped over or broken. There was no glass on the floor, which was a good thing; he was scared to think what he could do with it.

**(AN – No he doesn't remember that.)**

He looked himself over in a mirror and groaned. He wasn't wearing a shirt, his pants were torn and covered in something he didn't want to identify. He reached up to find his face unmasked.

'_They must have taken it to protect it'_ he thought to himself.

Erik sighed, he had better get this done before losing it again. He quickly grabbed the dirty torn sheets and placed them next to the door and replaced them with clean ones, as well as his pants. He bathed and cleaned his dressing, he was lucky to find that it wasn't infected or dirty.

Christine… 

Somehow she managed to keep him still long enough to change the dressing. Erik crawled into bed and sighed.

"One month down, one to go…." He thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Holy shit! Two updates in one day! It's a record! Omg im soooo happy! Onto the reviews!

**Final Threshold - congrats once again for getting the first review! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**

**Nikki luve! – Nikki! Loved the song! Lol great job! Thank you so much! Ill talk to you later!**

**WiseupJanetWeiss – Pssshh! I love that movie! Thanks for the review!**

**Brittanypriecy – I hope I spelled that right! I probably didn't so yeah you know who you are! Lol thank you very much!**

**Computerfreak101 – Thanks! Im glad ppl liked that joke! I've always imagined Meg being a klutz sometimes. **

**Norma Jean – yeah im calling you that from now on… thank you very much!**

**Stepphy! - Thanks for the review! I'll talk to you later on msn!**

**Pertie – Thanks! Im glad ppl still think im a good writer! Even though I cant type for shit….lol thank gosd for spell chack**

**Blissful rose – WOOOO! KILL THE FOP! KILL THE FOP! Lol thanks!**

**There was one person who reviewed one of my older chapters who asked me what a Fop was…pretty much a fop is a pretty boy who spends too much time in front of the mirror…like Raoul. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter! 2 in one day holy shit WOO!**


	10. What Would You Ask Me?

Thanks for all of the reviews I got! I now have over 100 reviews! Does happy dance

**_Erik_: yeah…. good for you. I'm proud that ppl actually read your crapola stories.**

Shuuuuut uuuupp! They're good! Why would ppl review and tell me that they like it if they don't like it? …Did that make sense? I hope so… anyways Reviews at the end!

* * *

Erik groaned when he awoke, his head was throbbing. His stomach growled in hunger. 

"Annette!" Erik called as he crawled out of the bed. A few moments later he heard the door unlock and Meg's head popped in.

"Can I help you Erik?" she asked.

"Where is your mother?"

"She's busy getting dinner ready with Christine."

Erik nodded and sat up; he began to walk to the bathroom when Meg stopped him.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

Erik turned to her and smiled.

"To the lavatory…if you haven't noticed already, I smell."

Meg smiled, "Well good, Pierre should be here in a half hour for dinner, and your final evaluation."

The confused look on Erik's face made Meg giggle.

"You don't remember do you? It's been a month since that incident with Christine. Your 2 months are over."

Erik sighed in relief, he was glad that he didn't have to go through another month of this hell. Not after what he did to Christine.

"Can I see her?" He asked.

"As soon as you get cleaned up." Meg said, leaving the room, and for once, not locking it. Erik sighed once more and went into the adjoining bathroom.

* * *

Christine sat in the gazebo, watching the sunset. The orange and yellow of the sun hitting the Opera house, making Apollo's Lyre seem as if it was glowing. Erik silently walked to the gate of the gazebo, leaning on the frame, just looking at her. 

"I almost forgot how beautiful you are…" He said, breaking the silence. Christine jumped and turned to face him.

"Erik?" she whispered. He nodded and began walking towards her. She stood, not taking her eyes off of him.

"Is it finally over?"

Erik nodded again, he opened his arms up and she ran to him, enveloping herself in his warm embrace. She began to sob into his chest, while Erik held her close.

"It's over now ange, its over"

Christine sniffed and looked up at him. He looked exactly the same, as he was when she first saw him in the house by the lake. His mask gleaming in the fading light, his white shirt, black trousers and black kimono.

"I was beginning to forget what it was like to be held in your arms, but its coming back to me…" she smiled.

"I myself can barely remember what your kiss is like."

Christine laughed, probably for the first time in ages. A tear slipped from her eye.

"Oh no! We mustn't have that now should we?"

"Never…" Erik whispered as he leaned in and took Christine's lips for the first time in ages. He felt a surge of energy running through him like the first time they had kissed. The passion and love that they had bottled up between them finally was able to be free. He was so wrapped up in the kiss that he hardly felt Christine's arms wrap around his neck, or when he picked her up and placed her on the railing of the gazebo. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him closer to her, she moaned as he kissed her neck.

"Erik…" Christine whispered in protest, but it only ended up as a cry of pleasure, making her moan again. Erik quieted her by placing his lips over hers once more. She gasped as he pressed himself against her, she clawed his back, and she pulled away from him once more.

"Erik!"

Erik looked at her, breathless.

"Please Erik…" She gasped. "Pierre should be here any minute for diner and your final evaluation. _Just wait_…"

Erik sighed and set Christine on the ground. She began to walk towards the house when she realized Erik wasn't following her.

"Are you coming?" she asked. She could see Erik blush.

"Ummm…no…I'll be inside…in a minute." He said.

Christine blushed and giggled, walking away she heard Erik's groan of frustration, which made her burst out laughing.

* * *

Erik walked into the living room a few minutes later to find that Pierre was already there. 

"Ahh! Erik! It's wonderful to see that your up and walking again!" Pierre exclaimed, holding out his hand, Erik took it and shook hands with his friend.

"Thank you Pierre, I'm glad this can finally be over and done with."

"Well, we have to see about that. Come! I'll do your examination now before Dinner is ready. Christine. Would you mind joining us? There are some questions I need to ask both you and Erik."

Christine nodded and led them upstairs o a private room. Erik and Christine sat on the bed while Pierre took a chair.

"Well! This is a perfect place for the examination! Erik, would you please sit down for a moment, I would like to check your stitches."

Erik nodded and took off his shirt and lay down on the bed. Pierre removed the dressing. He smiled.

"I must say this is remarkable! It's fully healed and there is hardly a scar! Your shoulder on the other hand has healed nicely and given you a very nice scar. I could remove the stitches tomorrow morning if you come around 10 in the morning?"

Erik and Christine nodded. Pierre then sat in a chair opposite the couple.

"Now Erik. How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Much better, my head is clear and I have no signs of nausea or other illness."

Pierre nodded.

"That's always a good sign. Is there anything else you wish to tell me that had happened during the last 2 months?"

Erik looked at Christine with sorrow in his eyes, but she held his hand tightly as she told him of the incident, Erik's eyes widened as she also told of his attempted suicide.

"Well, there is no doubt that Erik's temper would have risen, actually. I am surprised that he didn't kill anyone." Pierre mused.

Erik and Christine let out a small laugh. The examination went on for another five minutes before Pierre came onto a very touchy subject.

"Can you tell me what your relationship is like?"

Erik's eyes widened and Christine blushed.

"Well… We… Umm… It's good" Erik mumbled. Christine just looked at him and laughed, leaning on his shoulder.

"We have a very healthy relationship." Christine said.

"Have you…become intimate?"

"No." She looked at Erik and smiled. "But there have been times."

Pierre nodded, "Like this evening? Out in the garden?"

Christine blushed and Erik paled.

"You…saw that?" Erik gaped.

"Erik…Everyone saw it."

"Oh…"

Christine giggled again and held onto Erik tighter.

"Well, as a man, I say that have intimacy in a relationship is always a good thing. As a Doctor, it is very healthy and will make you happier, but as a Christian it is frowned upon…but no one listens to that rule anymore, and from what I understand from Margaret you have already been intimate with another man…"

Christine frowned and looked at Erik, who just wrapped his arm around her reassuringly, pulling her closer to him.

"That is something I regret now…"

Pierre nodded.

"Well then, Erik, you are very healthy man now, please make it stay that way. Now I suggest we return downstairs, The Giry's might be getting annoyed."

Erik and Christine then stood and left the room. Outside the room Pierre stopped Christine.

"Christine, May I speak with you for a moment? Alone?" Pierre asked. Christine looked at Erik and kissed him before letting him continue downstairs without them.

Meg and Annette already had the food laid out when Erik arrived.

"Annette, It's good to see that you have kept your promise." He said, embracing his old friend.

"I never break a promise Erik. Even though Christine was annoyed with me for a few days, but after a good nights sleep she thanked me." Annette said, placing a final cup on the table.

"Good, and I must say…I never tire of your cooking. But when the servants return after you leave, I will miss this." Erik said, sniffing the air from underneath his mask.

Annette smiled.

"Thank you Erik…Now sit, Where are Christine and Dr.LaVerte?" she asked, but Christine and Pierre entered the room just as she asked this question.

"We're right here, and please Madame Giry, there is no need for formalities. Pierre if you please."

Annette nodded to Pierre and gestured for them to sit at the table. Annette sat on one end of the table, Erik and Christine at one side, while Meg and Pierre on the other.

There wasn't a moment of silence throughout the meal, someone was either talking or laughing, but as dessert came, the more serious conversations began. Everyone loved Erik's idea of buying the opera house.

"I could bring so many people back to work…. there is so much talent out there going to waste…even Carlotta"

Meg, Christine and Annette all looked at Erik as if he was insane.

"She does have a good voice, when she isn't trying, she is pushing herself too hard. She is using her diaphragm all wrong, it comes out distorted and squeaky, or…_toad-like_…if you prefer." They all stopped for a quick laugh. "But she can use her voice if she has the right training."

They all nodded in they're agreement, soon Pierre stood to leave.

"Meg, could you see Pierre out? I need to speak to Erik for a moment." Christine asked Meg, Meg turned white; her eyes bulged out of her sockets at Christine's favor.

"Umm…okay." She squeaked, leaving the room with Pierre in her stead.

Erik stood and went to Christine's side.

"What did you wish to talk to me about?" Erik asked, putting his arms around her waist. Christine smiled.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted an excuse to get Meg alone with Pierre. He wishes to court her."

"Oooohhhhhhh…." Erik mused; he smiled and pulled her closer to his chest. They both looked over to see Meg walk back into the room with a beet red face and a large smile on her face.

"I take it you said yes." Christine said. Meg nodded.

"Did he kiss you?" She asked her friend. Meg nodded again, her smile never fading.

"Are you a horse?" Erik asked. Meg nodded once more. Christine scoffed and smacked him. They laughed and left the room so Meg could continue to ponder her thoughts of what had just happened.

"That was mean Erik!" Christine said, whacking him in the arm again. He laughed.

"Aww…You thought it was funny. When people are dazed like that you can ask them anything."

Christine laughed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her once more, her back to his chest, resting his head on hers.

"What would you ask me?" Erik asked.

Christine laughed.

"I would probably ask you if you were a Fop."

Christine laughed as she felt him shudder.

"What would you ask me?" She asked him, he smiled.

"I would ask you to marry me…"

Christine smiled.

"That would be nice," she thought aloud.

"Will you?" he asked.

"Will I what?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Marry me…" Erik said, he turned her around; he looked her straight in the eye and knelt down on one knee, holding her shaking hands.

"E-Erik? W-What are you doing?" Christine gasped, trying to breathe. Was this happening? Questions ran through her head. She began to feel dizzy. She barely heard him say the words every Woman wants to hear when she finds love.

"Christine Daae. Will you marry me?"

She didn't give him an answer, because she fell right then and there, her world went black.

**

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are down there! **

**Steph - **yay! You're the first review! Congrats! But you better watch out for Final Threshold…she's usually the first reviewer for my story…KEEP YOUR 'AND AT ZE LEVEL OF YOUR IIZES! **_Erik gives you a hug for being the first reviewer for once._** Lol

**Starlightcrybaby –** Thanks for the review! Don't like DeCrap-CAPrio very much…. but if you like him. Sure whatever floats your boat?

**Final-Threshold-** Ahh! My #1 fan is #3 today! Poor you. Btw. If you get Erik to kill Sapphire Tearz… I'LL KILL YOU! She's my buddy and I was talking to her when I put up the post so she got there first so neeeehhh! (Blows raspberry)

**Nikki luve! - **Wonderful new chapter darling! Very sad but congrats on finishing it! And Congrats on starting part 2! EVERYONE should go read it! Its fantastic! Part 2 Of Immortal Love is now up and running! GO read it! Lol Thanks for the review!

**Lucy McGonagle-** thanks for the review!

**A Thousand Pieces - **…you ppl scare me…HAHA! Joes a SISSY BOY! Heh. Thanks for the review! Your reviews make me laugh! I look forward to them every update!

**Eriks Leadinglady - **Thanks! I was really hyped up that night and I wanted to get them both done. So yeah! WOO!

Thanks to Everyone else who reviewed! There are just too many people to name them all! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH! You helped me get over 100 REVIEWS! I never thought it would get that far! WOO LETS GET TO 200! WOOOOO! And I big shout out to my friends Courtney and Jenn who have been reading this story too! LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope you liked it. And to my bestest buddie Frédérique. I miss you soooo much and if you're reading this. I hope you liked it! REVIEW!


	11. Come What May

**Thank you for all of the reviews! Please don't kill me…. Enjoy this next chapter! I was meaning to put this song in sometime but Nikki beat me to it…lol Enjoy anyway!**

Erik was like lightning when Christine fell. He caught her with ease; he sat down on the floor and cradled her body for a moment.

'_It was too soon…'_ he thought to himself. _'She never would want to marry me in the first place.'_

'_But she said she wanted to.' _Another voice said

'_She probably only said that to be nice…'_

'_Would she play with your heart like that?'_

'_No, of course not! She loves you!'_

Erik shook his head to get the thoughts out of his head and came back to the unconscious form in his arms. He stroked her cheek for a moment, wiping away a stray strand of hair and placed it behind her ear. She looked so peaceful.

"Annette!" Erik called down the hall. "Bring the smelling salts up here! Christine fainted!"

Erik stood with Christine's form in his arms; he took her to her room and lay her down on the bed. He sat next to her on the bed. He turned when he heard Annette walking down the hall.

"Now what exactly happened to make her faint?" she asked, handing Erik the salts.

Erik sighed.

"I proposed."

Annette smiled sadly and nodded.

"That is something that would make a woman faint. I remember when Alex proposed to me…" Annette trailed off.

Erik nodded and smiled sadly at her.

"I remember that day…"

"You were there?"

"Yes, you were so happy that day." Erik said as he watched Annette cross to the other side of the bed and sitting next to Christine. She stroked her head.

"That was the night we conceived Meg…" Annette laughed.

"It was a beautiful wedding. Even though it was on such short notice." Erik said.

Annette laughed.

"Alex was afraid that Meg would be born a bastard, and that I wouldn't be able to fit in my gown. He was such a sweet man."

"Did they ever find the men who killed him?" Erik asked.

Annette nodded. "I watched them hang with Meg in my arms, not even a week old… They should have rotted in jail for what they did to him."

Erik sat there in silence. He knew not to ask any more questions about Alex, he only saw him from afar, but He knew that he loved her, and she loved him.

"Thank you Annette…for everything that you have done for me, and Christine…"

Annette nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her.

Erik then turned back to Christine; still unconscious He flipped the lid open and waved it under her nose. Christine's eyes snapped open as she shot up from bed, gasping for air. She looked around the room, and then fell back onto her pillows panting.

"Erik? W-What happened?" She asked, her breath starting to calm down.

"You fainted Darling, nothing more." Erik said, smiling sadly.

Christine's eyes widened, she fainted when he proposed to her…

'_Oh god…he must feel awful. My poor Unhappy Erik…' _She thought to herself.

"I'm sorry my Love…" She whispered, bringing him into a warm embrace. Erik sighed and looked at her.

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It was too soon. I should have waited until you are ready."

Christine sat up in the bed and looked at him, with such seriousness, it was frightening to him. It reminded him of Annette.

"Ask me."

"What?"

"Ask me again."

Erik smiled and knelt down once more.

"Christine Daae, may I have the honor in having your hand in marriage."

"…. Yes…"

Erik looked at her.

"What?"

"Yes!" she laughed.

Erik's spirit soared; he reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He sat down next to her; he took her dainty little hand.

_You alone can make my song take flight_…he sang to her.

_I'll help you make the Music of_ _the…_ She sang back at him, they're voices combined into one as they both finished they're promise of love.

_Night…_

They're song ended with a kiss. Christine pulled away to look at her new engagement ring. It was beautiful. The ring was a gold band with a large ruby in the center, surrounded by beautiful shining onyx stone.

"You are the beauty in my darkness, my…diamond in the rough. You are my way into the light. Thank you mon ange…"

A tear fell from Christine's eye. Erik kissed it away, tasting the saltiness of her.

"I love you." Erik said, bringing Christine into an embrace.

"I love you too…forever." Christine said into his shoulder.

_Forever…_

"Forever?" he asked. Christine smiled and nodded.

Erik smiled and pulled Christine out of her bed, he held onto her hand as he led her outside to the balcony. The moon shining over top of them.

_Never knew, I could feel like_ _this… _

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Everyday I love you more and more._

Erik took Christine's hand and placed it on his chest.

_Listen to my heart. Can you hear it sing?_

_Telling me to give you everything!_

_Seasons may change. Winter to Spring_

_But I love you until the end…of…time._

Christine pulled away from him and sat on the large ledge of the balcony. Just watching him. He stood there with a smirk on his face, like the night when he sang Music of the Night to her for the first time. All this time, they never took they're eyes off each other.

_Come What May _

_Come What May _

_I will love you until my dying day!_

Christine smiled and lay down on the cool stone railing. She stared at the moon. She took a deep breath and began to sing her part, her voice echoing throughout the gardens, filling every corner.

_Suddenly the world seems such a perfect grace. _

_Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace._

Christine sat upright and looked at Erik, who was now at her side, she leaned against him as they're voices intertwined into one.

_Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste_

_It all revolves around you_

_And there's no mountain too high, _

_No river too wide._

_Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side _

_Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide._

"_But I love you until the end of time…" _Erik sang

"_I love you. Until the end of time" _Christine echoed back.

_Come What May _

_Come What May _

_I will love you until my dying day!_

_Oh Come What May!_

_Come What May_

_I will love you until my dying day!_

Christine stood next to Erik, looking up at him, his voice becoming silent. Christine's voice alone in the darkness, the moon and stars lighting her way.

_I will love you…suddenly the world seems such a perfect place._

She held onto him tightly, still looking into his glowing green eyes. As he was, smiling, into her brown ones. They're voices became one once more as they're song of undying love came to it's final climax.

_Come What May _

_Come What May _

_I will love you until my dying day!_

Erik leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek. Christine pulled him down and took his lips. A sudden clap of thunder and a downpour of rain ended the kiss. Christine yelped and held Erik close. She was afraid of thunderstorms, He could remember when she was younger that she would curl up in a ball and cry herself to sleep it was one of those nights when he first sang her to sleep.

Erik picked up the soaking wet Christine up; she wrapped her legs around him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. He opened the doors and walked to her bed and lay her shaking form on her bed. He kissed her reassuringly.

"You must get out of those clothes ange…you'll catch a cold." He whispered into her ear. She nodded. Erik then began to walk out of the room when another flash of lightning and a crack of thunder, Christine cried out and dove under her covers. Erik smiled and walked back over to the bed and tapped on the lump in the bed that appeared to be her head. Christine popped her head out from the covers and looked shyly up and Erik, she smiled innocently.

"Erik? Will you stay with me tonight?" she asked, her voice shaky and scared.

Erik nodded.

"But you must permit me to change out of these clothes, and you must change out of yours. I promise you that I shall return…" Christine nodded and returned her head back into the covers. Erik then left the room to change.

Erik returned 10 minutes later; she opened the door in a very beautiful nightgown that hugged her features perfectly.

"You look…beautiful" Erik said, he brought up her chin and kissed her gently, she smiled and took his hand into hers. Another clap of thunder made Christine jump and huddle closer to Erik. He laughed lightly at her.

"I still don't know why I am afraid of these storms," she said climbing into the bed.

"_Astraphobia_…fear of thunder and lightning. It's very common ange. So you do not need to worry. I'll always be here to protect you." Erik said, climbing in behind her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer to his chest. His other hand stretched out above him, under the pillow Christine lay on. Christine turned her head and kissed him.

"Thank you for staying with me Erik. Goodnight…" Christine whispered.

"Goodnight ange, you are welcome to sneak into my bed at anytime." Erik said, putting his head back on his pillow.

"Thank you. I might take you up on that offer."

"I hope you do, now rest, we have to leave early tomorrow."

Christine nodded and turned her head back and lay on her pillow once more. Erik rested his head next to hers, taking in her scent of lilacs. When a clap of thunder echoed through the house and Christine didn't flinch, Erik knew she was asleep.

"Goodnight my love…my angel…. my _bride_." He whispered before succumbing to sleep himself.

**Hey! Isn't this a shocker! Another chapter up in less than 12 hours! WOO! Im on a role! Lol but don't expect a new chapter for a while now because A) im not done typing it and B) I want some time off from writing for a few days, im spending my whole summer on the computer. Well that can't be helped because my parents are working and my friends have plans of their own. Bah, this sucks. ERIK! I need a hug.  **

**Erik:** Finally! Something im good at! (Hugs Rachel)

**YAY! Hahaha I knew I hired him for SOME reason! Lol and to all the readers in London (if there are any) I hope you are all right! Be safe!**

**Read and review! Here are some reviews that I've gotten so far!**

**Courtney:** hey! Congrats! Your first for once! **(Gets Erik to hug you) **thanks for the review! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU KILL ME! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA!

**Jen Lennon:** Thanks for the review! I think everyone likes where it is going. Lol

**Final Threshold:** awwwwwww! **(Gets Erik to hug you)** maybe you'll get it with this chapter!

**Nekona:** thanks!

**Nikki: **Yay! Thanks a lot! I'll talk to you later! Please don't Punjab me…

**Masked stranger: **Thanks! Im glad I can affect ppl that way!

**REVIEW! **


	12. The Point of No Return

**PLEASE READ ME!**

**I must say that for SOME ppl. (Glares at Courtney) this is the chapter you have all been waiting for. So this chapter is at a HIGH rating. So for some ppl who ignore the rules and read fics that are too high up in the rating for them. (CoughaThousandPeicescough) I hope you take caution LOTS of it.**

**I just wanted to get this down before I forget again. To Squimish: This fic takes place around the time of Susan Kays book Phantom, which is around 1881. I hope that you have read it even though it is very hard to find. (Look at your local Library!) I do realize that a Bypass Surgery is modern, but I was not able to find out when it was first tested, or where but once again. This is called Fan fiction, people can write whatever they want on whomever they want, whenever they want. My Erik is a kind and gentle man when someone really gets to know him. My Erik was not insane as Leroux's Erik was. My Erik was only angry, he had reasons for what he did like for Piangi (see Ch. 2 if you don't remember) and sooner or later Erik will tell why he had to kill Buquet. As for Erik's addiction, he knew he had a problem from the start, now he had a good reason to stop. As for the fluff…. I've always imagined Erik as a hopeless romantic, and he found love within Christine, and he would do anything to keep it that way. I hope this has helped you in understanding my fiction, thank you for your analysis. Anyways…ON WITH THE FIC!

* * *

**

3 months passed without anyone noticing, the weather had gotten cold and snow was on the ground, Christmas was only a few days away and the returning servants were busy decorating. Erik and Christine had decided on an autumn wedding. The weather would be ideal, the leaves falling off the trees, in different shades. Outside in the last of the warm sun. It was perfect. Pierre was asked to be the Best Man (only because Nadir had refused), but he understood. Meg was to be the Maid of Honor.

For the past 3 months Erik had been busy working on his new opera, which was almost ready. Christine was his inspiration. Erik and Nadir finally got an appointment with the managers of the Opera House, Andre and Firmin. Christine was busy making plans for the wedding; they never had anytime for each other. Christine had plans to change that.

She crept silently into the music room, standing behind her fiancé's back. She watched as he played a bit of music, then wrote it down, or scribbled it out. Erik stopped working when Christine's arms wrapped around his neck from behind. She leaned over him and kissed his exposed cheek. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Hello" she said, slipping into his lap, kissing him gently.

"Hello," he said. "What are you up to?"

"Mmm…nothing."

Erik's eyebrows raised and he smirked.

"Really? Why do I not believe that?" He said. She laughed.

"I just wanted a break from planning our wedding! I was hoping you would want one too," she said. Erik yawned and nodded.

"Your right, I need to send a message to Nadir about the meeting with those fools next month. Then, we should go have dinner together."

"That sounds perfect. But are you sure about going to the meeting? What if they bring the police?" Christine asked.

"Do not fear mon ange. They will not bring the police; they want money that was they're plan all along. Now that the Opera House is gone, they are desperate. Plus they believe that Nadir is the only one going to the meeting. You're coming with us." He said, pulling her closer to him. She looked at him.

"I am?"

"Of course. They need to re introduce themselves to the new Prima Donna, and my Fiancée. Plus, if a snow storm comes, you'll be here alone until it finally lets up."

"I wouldn't be alone, I have Marie."

"Well, I don't think a maid would want you to crawl into her bed when you're lonely…" Erik said.

"I guess I'll have to learn then."

"No you don't. You're coming with me wither you like it or not." Erik said firmly, smiling at her. Poking her gently. Christine rolled her eyes.

"Well then, if you _insist._"

"But I do…"

"Good." She smiled and leaned in, kissing him gently; she then deepened the kiss, sucking on his bottom lip. Erik pulled away panting.

"Christine, what are you-" he started, but Christine interrupted him. By kissing him again, moving around on the piano chair so that she was facing him, her legs over his own. Erik's surprise of Christine's forcefulness was soon melted away as she began asking for permission for her tongue to enter his mouth, he obliged. They danced for ages, their hands roaming everywhere. Erik pulled away from Christine, looking at her, his eyes filled with passion and lust.

"Christine, if you're going to stop this, stop it now. End my torture now… " He gasped. Christine's reply was her kissing his neck, sucking gently, leaving a mark there. She looked up and him, her lust filled eyes meeting his.

**XxXandhereitstartssoyouwerewarnedagainXxX**

"Make love to me Erik…" she whispered into his ear, making him shiver with excitement.

"Are you sure love? Don't you want to wait until-" He was interrupted again when she placed her lips over his again, she began to roam his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt that were still done up. Erik tried to stand, maneuvering his way to the door with Christine still on him, her legs around his waist, kissing him deeply.

"Christine, what about Marie?" Erik said between kisses, throwing off his shoes.

"Day…off" she moaned as Erik's hand went up her dress, removing one of her stockings, they climbed the stairs clumsily, leaning on the wall the whole way up. Christine finally threw off Erik's shirt as the reached the top of the stairs, her hands roaming around his chest, feeling the small amount of springy chest hairs that covered the area.

They bumped into walls as they headed down the hall, until they reached Erik's room. He kicked the door open, his hands around her back trying to untie the dress that she wore. It finally slipped off as Erik laid Christine down on the bed, the removal of the dress revealed a very risqué black corset. She sat up and let Erik remove the corset, when it was removed. Erik finally saw Christine in all of her beautiful glory. She was his, and no others. He touched her pale skin, making her close her eyes in rapture shivering. When he removed his hands from her stunning body, she opened her eyes again, she lay back on the bed, watching him remove his trousers and joining her on the bed, resting on top of her.

"Our passion play has now at last begun…" He said, kissing her fiercely, she gasped as his arousal rubbed against her. She smiled and removed his mask, setting it on the side table.

"It has…this might hurt for me, because its been a while, but I will be fine." She said before guiding him to her. He kissed her as he moved himself in. She cried out, digging her nails into his back.

"Are you alright ange? Im sorry…" he said, gasping from the new feeling he was experiencing, both pain and pleasure at once. It was intoxicating. She nodded and kissed him, he slowly began to move, every time he did, they would both cry out, moaning each other's name.

They soon began a rhythm, a new beat;making they're own music, together. Their moans echoing through every corner of the room, they're panting growing louder and louder until they turned into cries of passion and groans of pleasure and lust, feeding each other to continue.

Erik had never felt anything like this before, the reactions from Christine were inspiring him to continue, sweat beading from his face, his back covered in scratch marks from Christine, they stung from the mixing of blood and sweat. Erik continued his work, moving faster and harder into his beautiful angel.

She let go of his neck and grabbed the sheets, her legs growing tighter around him. She began to cry out more and more, becoming louder, until she finally reached her peak and screamed, crying out his name. This made Erik fall over the edge himself, thrusting once, twice, three more times before crying out and collapsing to Christine's side.

**XxXokayyoucanlooknowXxX**

They sat there in silence, just looking at each other; their heavy breathing was the only thing that interrupted the silence.

"And you wanted to wait until we were married…" she said smiling at him.

"I changed my mind." He said smiling back at her, he pulled her closer to him, and kissing her gently before allowing her to turn and place her back on his chest, they soon both succumbed to sleep, and they're love now stronger than ever.

* * *

Tada! I hope you all liked it! And yes I raised the rating. Just to be safe, unlike A Thousand Pieces who probably read everything. Don't blame ya though lol…now, im not going to do Reviews anymore because. Well. There's just too many! So thank you to everyone who had reviewed! Hugs from Erik all around!

Erik: **(Grins)** WOO HOO! Hugs are fuuuun! **(Hugs everyone)**

Really? What if I asked you to make out with certain ppl? 

Erik: . . . well…. only to the ppl with good reviews, so it might not happen very much.

Deal…heh heh…sucker. Read and Review! 


	13. A Christmas Gift

**READ ME! **

Hey guys! Im sorry I haven't been updating! I have had summer school for the past 2 weeks, but im done now so you might get more updates. Plus I've written, not typed. WRITTEN up to ch 20. Cool eh? Anyways I might as well just say that ALL of your reviews were remarkable and EVERYONE gets to hugs Erik and some certain ppl get to make out with him, but they will be announced at the end of the chapter, once your all aroused and stuff. Yes that means another blissful night for Erik and Christine in this chapter so **you are WARNED!** They are marked also; some ppl appreciated that in the last chapter so I am going to continue it. It's a bit more graphic so you are warned there too. **If you do not like it then I will rewrite it. Don't go complaining to the MODs. ME not MOD get it? Got it?** Probably not but still. **I DON'T WANT TO GET KICKED OFF HERE!**

**Anyways enjoy the chapter!**

Erik and Christine sat in front of the burning fireplace, Ayesha and the kittens (who were actually very large now) playing around them. A small tree in the corner of the large room, it was covered in bulbs and tinsel. Christine sat between Erik's legs; they were both wrapped in a large blanket as they watched the flames crackle and snap.

"Erik?" Christine whispered, looking over her shoulder at him. He looked down at her.

"Yes mon ange?"

"I was wondering, do you really wish to have my surname? If you don't I have another in mind."

Erik looked at her.

"You do? When did this happen?"

"The other day after we first made love_…_ Well anyways I was watching you sleep. When I got a name stuck in my head, it seemed perfect for you."

"What is it?" He asked.

"You won't like it…" she said turning around to stare at the flames again, Sadie crawled into her lap and lay down, staring at the two people in front of her. "It was a stupid Idea anyways…" Erik frowned at turned her around to face him again.

"No idea is a stupid one, especially if it came from you..." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"So, what is the name Mon ange?"

"Destler…" She said quietly.

Erik thought about the name for a minute, repeating it in his head. It worked.

"I like it."

"You do?"

Erik smiled and nodded.

"Of course! It came from your beautiful mind. We also have another dilemma to discuss."

Christine looked at him, a confused look on her face.

"We do?" she asked.

Erik nodded.

"We do. Do you want to wake up really early tomorrow and open my gift then, or do you want to open it now?" He asked.

Christine's eyes widened and a large smile appeared on her face. Erik laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Erik laughed, he got up off of the floor and left the room, he soon returned and placed a medium sized velvet box into Christine's dainty hand.

Christine looked at Erik once more before opening the box. She gasped at the sight of what was inside. Inside the box was a black silk choker, dangling from the middle was a rose pendant, beautifully sculpted out of glass, with matching earrings, dangling down on small silver links.

"Oh Erik…. This is too much." She whispered, tears filling her eyes. Erik picked her up and sat down on the couch placing her on his lap. He gently kissed away her tears.

"Nothing is too much for you darling." He said. Christine smiled and got up from his lap.

"I have to go get yours now!" she said laughing, skipping out of the room. She soon returned with a large box. Erik looked at her quizzically; she carefully placed it on his lap. She sat down next to him as he opened the lid.

He froze when he looked inside the box. It was a violin. He gently picked it up and examined it; beneath the neck of the violin he found an engraving.

_C.D._

"Christine…this is-"

"My father's violin. I know. I want you to have it."

Erik ran his fingers over the soft, polished wood. It was almost like new.

"Why?" He asked.

"It wasn't doing anything underneath my bed. It needs to be played. I want you to be the one that plays it."

Erik smiled and set the violin back into the box.

"Thank you mon ange. This is the best present I think I will ever received."

"Oh, I'm not done yet."

Erik looked at her as she reached into the box and pulled out a ring.

"This ring was my great-grandfather's, my grandfather's, and my father's. I'm supposed to give it to the male next of kin. Which is you Erik, my future husband. Wear it with pride in the legacy of the Daae…._ Destler_ musicians…" She said, slipping it on his finger.

_It fit perfectly._

Erik stared at the ring on his finger, the golden band with little music note engraved onto it.

"I'll never take it off mon ange. Only to give it to our child…"

Christine smiled and took the box off of his lap; she then sat in its place once more. She kissed him gently; Erik deepened the kiss, sending waves of pleasure throughout Christine's body. She moaned as he picked her up and headed up to his room once more that day.

**Xanotherwarningsoha!X**

Erik quickly took Christine to his room, never letting go of her lips. She whimpered at the lost feeling of him as he opened the door to his room. As quickly as he closed the door she pounced on him, taking him hungrily, devouring his lips and neck, her hands pulled off his shirt once more, playing with the hairs on his chest as he fiddled with the laces of her dress and corset. He slid the dress down off of her, letting it rest on her hips. She pushed Erik onto the bed, he watched as she undressed for him.

When she was completely naked she straddled. She leaned in next to his ear and whispered gently "only for you…"

He gasped as she grinded into him. His arousal more noticeable now, He was soon freed and was pushed down all the way onto the bed as Christine sat on him. She just sat there staring at him, her beauty more radiant then ever. Her flushed body seemed to make her glow in the darkness.

"I love you," she whispered as she continued to stare at him. She removed his mask and set it down on the side table once more that day.

"I love you too Mon ange…" He said, He leaned forward and kissed her fiercely. She moaned as she lowered herself onto him. He hissed at the feeling of her on top of him, moving.

Christine loved doing this to Erik…slightly torturing him while giving him what he needed. She loved to watch his expressions while they made love, it was always different. He would close his eyes in rapture or just stare at her, telling her what to do with his eyes. It seemed like Erik never got tired of it either, his hands roaming every inch of her body, guiding her, or steadying her movements, slowing her down or hastening the pace.

She moaned as they continued they're rendezvous. They're silent movements and gasps for breath, breaking that silence. They're raspy moans and cries. Whispering each others name. They were like this for hours until Erik flipped Christine onto her back, she squealed with surprise, wrapping her legs around him and kissing him deeply, seductively. They began again, Erik moaning as he thrust into her, he felt the pressure building almost automatically, he could tell Christine was feeling the same because she began to pant heavily, gasping for breath, moaning his name even louder.

Christine could feel that she was on the edge, but it wouldn't come and give her the satisfaction that she craved. She made her movements faster with Erik's; He gasped at this and cried out at the feeling of Christine's assertiveness. This did it for both Erik and Christine, falling over the edge into blissful colour and light.

**XokyoucanlooknowX**

Erik lay down next to Christine in the bed, the room was now dark and the moonlight shining in through the window, reflecting off of Christine's shimmering body, and tiny beads of sweat on her delicate shoulders and hips. Erik placed a piece of hair behind her ear, as he stared at the beautiful goddess in front of him.

"You will never know how much I love you…" Erik whispered. Christine smiled and rolled over onto the other side, facing away from him. Erik knew what she meant by this and pulled her closer to him, her bareback on his chest.

"Neither will you my love…" She whispered, drifting off to sleep. Erik smiled and kissed her head before drifting off himself.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Christine crept silently through the winding hallways. They seemed to go forever, no end or doorways; she walked forever in the poorly lit hall until she finally found a door. There was yelling coming from the other side. Reluctantly, she opened the door. Inside was a lovely decorated room, simple, yet elegant, a bed, wardrobe, and a vanity. _

"_Christine…" a voice called from behind her, she quickly turned to find Raoul standing before Erik, who was on his knees, his hands tied behind his back. …With a gun to his head._

"_Raoul! What are you doing?" She cried. She tried to move closer to Erik, but her feet were stuck to the floor. She struggled with the invisible restraints, calling out to Erik, who seemed to get closer and closer to her, until he became so close, he was almost in reach of her fingertips._

"_I told you, you **will** watch your lover die from my hand…" And with that Raoul pulled the trigger, ending Erik's life._

Christine shot out of bed in tears, gasping for breath., she clutched her chest as she scanned the room for anything out of place. Everything was there, in its place. She looked to her side, where Erik now sat, staring at her.

"Christine? Are you alright mon ange?"

Christine quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, regaining her composure.

"Fine Erik…j-just fine. It was a nightmare…nothing more."

Erik raised an eyebrow at this. He took her hand and kissed her gentle knuckles.

"Are you sure? Would you like to tell me about it?"

Christine shook her head.

"N-No. I don't remember what it was…"

"Are you sure? You're still trembling."

She nodded and lay back down. Erik followed, wrapping his arms around her. She sighed in his warmth. Just as she was about to drift off to sleep Erik whispered in her ear.

"The Vicomte cannot hurt you anymore…. nor myself. I promise."

_I wish that was true…_

**Thank you for all of your reviews! There was so many! Erik will need some days off from all of the kissing that he will have to do. Lol but alas I cannot give Everyone that pleasure…so hugs for everyone who reviewed and the following ppl get a Kiss from Erik…. he went on a strike when he found out how many ppl he would have to kiss. A no Crisper strike…I knew then he was serious…so I let him look at the reviews and he narrowed down the list.**

**Freefaller – You emailed me TWICE! And each time you made me laugh. Thanks! So you get a kiss from Erik.**

**PointofNoReturn – You're a weird one Luke…. So you get a hug and a kiss from Erik…. I hope you liked this little rendezvous with Erik. Thanks!**

**AthousandPeices – Now I KNOW your not paying attention to my warnings…. but you get a hug and a kiss from Erik for being one of my truest Reviewers!**

**Norma Jean – just because you always have trouble reviewing, but you review anyways….**

**Nikki- you always get kisses because I love you and you're my bestest friend even though my sister says your some forty year old pervert who likes PotO…. whatever. Anyways. READ HER STORY! DOOOOO IIIT! Immortal Love parts 1 and 2! You won't regret it! You will get an extra hug from Erik if you do! Lol yep…im resorting to bribery. But if Erik doesn't work…. then I don't know what will….**

Anyways thank you to all who have reviewed! Im almost at 200 reviews so keep them coming! Erik can't talk right now because he's too busy hugging and kissing ppl.

**(Erik cursing in the background)**


	14. The Meeting

**Well, here's another chapter for you! I hope you like it!**

Erik remembered Christmas Eve very well. It was one of the best days of his life; he also knew that there would be more of them to come. The carriage rattled in the snow as it trudged its way to Paris. Today was the day that they met with the mangers Andre and Firmin at the opera house; their office was remarkably untouched by the fire since it was close to the grand staircase. Nadir was meeting both Erik and Christine there. Christine slept peacefully at Erik's side as they traveled. She shivered at the cold wind nipping at her as it entered the carriage through the small cracks in the door.

Erik gently placed his cape over her shoulders; she snuggled into its warmth and leaned onto Erik's shoulder. He smiled and pulled her tighter to him, taking in her scent. It changed over the time they spent together. It was now a mix of Lavander and mint. Erik looked out the window, he saw the Opera house coming closer into view. He gently shook Christine awake. She looked up at him and smiled.

"How long have I been asleep?" she asked, sitting up straight, looking out the window.

"Twenty minutes I guess. Not long."

"I'm sorry I didn't stay awake, I've been so tired lately…"

Erik smiled and pulled her to his side again.

"We've been staying up too late. Maybe we should stop."

Christine looked at him like he was insane. She knew that they're lovemaking was not the reason she was tired; Her nightmares had been increasingly getting worse. Nights filled with Raoul killing Erik in that same room, now she could feel the blood spatter on her face as Erik's life ended over and over again. Each time looking over to find Erik's slumber form next to her after waking up from these horrid dreams.

"You better be joking…" She said gaping at him, while trying not to smile.

Erik shrugged.

"What if I'm not? Maybe we should wait until we're married to make love again."

Christine laughed.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this! Especially from you Erik!"

Erik scoffed at her and pretended to be offended. "What? Do you think I can't go for 10 months without sleeping with you?"

"I know I can't!"

Erik laughed and hugged her.

"Hmm. Me neither…. I know. We'll compromise!six months before we get married. We stop."

"two" she said.

"four and a half"

"three"

"Deal!" Erik said smiling.

"Good."

They sealed the deal with a kiss as the carriage came to a stop. Erik straightened his fedora and mask He stepped out of the carriage, holding his gloved hand out to Christine. She carefully stepped out of the carriage onto the fresh snow, crunching as her pointed boots hit the ground. She grabbed her long blue dress and held it up above the snow. Erik helped her up the slippery stairs and into the foyer of the opera house.

Christine looked at the damage done in the foyer, which wasn't a lot. The doorways to the auditorium were black, spots where the flames rising up past the doors, staining the beautiful marble black. Her heart plummeted when she thought of what the auditorium had been reduced to, or its magnificent ceiling, or her dressing room.

Erik knew exactly what she was feeling at that moment, so he gently laid a hand on the small of her back and lead her towards the manager's office. They stopped at the door and looked at each other, Christine straightened Erik's fedora once more, before looking at him again, head to toe.

"How do I look?" He said, smiling.

"You look ready, Monsieur Destler," she said, kissing him lightly. "Go get your Opera House."

He smiled, and knocked on the door three times. There was some rustling on the other side, as well as some talking. The door finally opened and Nadir's turbaned head popped out from behind the door. He quickly went back in and exchanged a few words with the Managers and came out into the hall.

"Erik, Christine, I'm glad you're here. I have spoken with the managers, they understand the construction costs and costs for hiring workers. They also want to start up they're junk business again." Nadir said, he started to ramble. Erik interrupted him.

"What do they want Nadir?" Erik said. Nadir sighed.

"They want two hundred and fifty thousand francs…"

Christine's eyes widened and Erik paled slightly.

"Do you think we could negotiate?" Erik said, rubbing his temple.

"Probably, but not a lot. We could save maybe twenty thousand."

"We could try it." Erik said, Nadir nodded.

"Alright, Would Christine mined if she waited outside for a few minutes? While we discuss things?"

Erik was about to protest when Christine took his hand and kissed it gently.

"Of course not, it would be a bore for me to be in there while you talk business. I'll wait out here alright?"

Erik looked at her with concern.

"Are you sure mon ange? I don't want you to be alone…"

"It's quite alright Erik. If anything happens I'll call okay?"

Erik nodded and kissed her softly.

"Alright…I love you…"

"I love you too," she said smiling. "Good luck!"

Nadir walked into the office once more, Erik followed behind him, taking one last glance at Christine, who just smiled at him.

**XCHANGEOFSCENERY!X**

Erik stood behind Nadir as they approached the large desks, belonging to Andre and Firmin. Erik made sure that his fedora covered the right side of his face, covering his mask until the time was right. Nadir bowed to the two managers.

"Monsieur Andre, Firmin. I would you like to meet my business partner -" Nadir started.

Erik stepped in front of him and bowed, interrupting him.

"Destler, Erik Destler monsieur's."

The manager's nodded to him.

"Please sit down! We have much to discuss!" Firmin said, motioning to the two chairs in front of they're desks. They both sat down silently. Andre looked at Erik skeptically for a moment, but shrugged it off.

"Now, Monsieur Khan has informed you of our intentions? And our asking price?" Andre said, still looking at Erik. Erik nodded.

"Yes he has. I must say your price is very generous, but of course rebuilding the Opera will cost a fantastic sum of money, and we do not have any patrons to fund us, and we do not have any cast or crew…except for our Diva, but we shall return to that later." Erik said with a sly smile. Nadir looked at him and started off again.

"Monsieur's, with your offer we will not be able to have efficient funds for rebuilding. Two hundred and fifty is a lot of money. Would you be able to settle for one seventy-five? We are willing to negotiate more…"

"We understand completely Monsieur's! It was very hard for us to keep this place up to date with that damned Opera Ghost, dropping backgrounds, chandeliers. Killing a cast and crewmember. We received no word form him for almost 8 months now. We believe he is dead … "

Erik's anger began to rise upon hearing this, until it finally his patience was gone. He sighed with frustration.

"I know…for a fact, that your 'Opera Ghost' is **_not_** dead."

Andre and Firmin looked at him.

"How do you know that?" Andre asked.

Erik looked at Nadir and sighed, Nadir just shook his head, rubbing his forehead. Erik removed his fedora, revealing the white porcelain of his mask.

"YOU!" Firmin yelled, standing out of his seat, knocking over his chair. Andre just sat in his chair with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"Yes 'me' Firmin. Please, sit down before you fall down, I have no intention of killing you. Now, My greatest intention is buying this Opera from you. I know you wish to have more money, but of course the things we have mentioned come into play then. Now my final offer is one-seventy. No one else will give you that deal monsieur's. I suggest you take this offer and go back to your beloved 'junk business'. " Erik said coolly. They sat in silence for a few moments. The silence was quickly broken when Andre cleared his throat.

"S-scrap metal…" He stuttered.

Erik couldn't help but roll his eyes and chuckle silently.

"Do we have a deal Monsieur's?"

Andre and Firmin looked at each other.

"Yes…" Firmin said, A look of hate on his face, Firmin knew that the Phantom was right.

No…_Erik._

He knew that he was right. No one would pay for this old damaged building with what he offered. Andre brought out the papers that needed to be signed and they were quickly the former owners of the Opera Garnier, and Nadir Khan and Erik Destler, the former Phantom of the Opera, Were now the owners of the damaged building that they now stood in.

Erik felt an invisible weight fall off of his shoulders as he signed his newfound name onto that paper. His worries were over, he could choose what operas to perform, and who will perform them. It was finally his. A thought popped into his mind though….

"There is one more thing I wish to discuss with you Gentlemen…" Erik said. Andre and Firmin looked at him.

"And what is that?" Firmin said, leaning back in his chair.

"The police, we do not need them in this. You do not know what my life has been like with _this_…" Erik stopped and pointed to his masked face. "Well…. and you also do not know the reasons why I did what I did. I regret everything now. My life has now turned for the better, I am happily engaged to a beautiful woman and I wouldn't want my life to be anything else now. So please, let me keep it that way."

Firmin looked at Andre, who just shrugged.

"We understand Monsieur Destler. Just don't do it again. We would also like to meet your Fiancée, which I believe is Ms. Daae, am I right? " Firmin said, smiling, thinking that he had hit a soft spot with Erik.

Erik smiled and shook his head.

"I know what you're trying to do. But its not working, because it's true…Christine Daae is my Fiancée, for almost 4 months now. She didn't elope with the Vicomte, She was with me the whole time."

Andre and Firmin were bug-eyed at Erik's response. They watched him get up out of his chair and leave the room to retrieve Christine from the hallway.

**Xanotherscenechange!X**

Erik smiled as the former managers eyes burned a hole in the back of Erik's head. He opened the door into the hallway.

"Christine we-" Erik started happily, but stopped short when she wasn't there.

"Christine?" he called, his voice echoing through the foyer. He began to walk towards the grand staircase when he caught a glimpse of red, shining on the floor. He walked over and picked up Christine's rose choker, covered in blood. He looked down farther down the stairs where he spotted a glove. He walked over to it and picked up the tan colored leather glove. Instantly a horrid smell came into his nostrils, it was sweet, like a lotion.

Erik ran back to the office, Christine's necklace and the glove clenched in his hand. He burst through the doors, making the three men inside jump. Nadir stood at the look of distress on Erik's face.

"Erik what's wrong?" Nadir said, as Erik threw the glove onto the desk in front of the former Managers.

"Christine's gone! That damned Vicomte kidnapped her!"

"How do you know?" Nadir asked.

Erik pointed to the glove on the desk. Nadir picked it up and instantly dropped it, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

"I remember that scent. The first time I met him. I shook his hand. I smelt like that for days…"

There was silence for a minute, until a faint chuckle was heard.

"Why the HELL are you laughing monsieur?" Erik asked Firmin, who was just sitting there, smiling, shaking his head.

"Well, isn't it obvious? Clearly Ms.Daae couldn't wait to get away from you. She had that chance now, and she did the right thing, getting away from the man who has kept her captive for so long, brainwashing her into thinking that she was in love with _you. _I remember what your face looks like underneath that mask _hideous_, no one would love _that_…_" _

That was as far as Firmin got in his little speech. Erik's patience and temper flew right out the window when he growled and pounced at Firmin. Grabbing him by the throat.

"DON'T YOU _EVER_ TALK ABOUT CHRISTINE THAT WAY!" He roared at the manager, turning red from the lack of air. Erik hauled him up to his feet, holding him against the wall behind the desk. He ripped off his mask.

"She loves this! THIS FACE! IT WAS HER CHOICE! SHE CHOSE ME OVER THAT DAMNED FOP! And what did she get in return from him? The beating of a lifetime and a broken wrist! What did she get in return from me? Love, respect, a home. The family I promised to give her when I proposed… The one she promised me when she said yes."

Erik's anger weakened slightly and he let go of Firmin. He looked at him.

"She loves me Monsieur. And I love her back, more than she will ever know. Now that the Vicomte has her, I could lose her forever. He _will_ kill her." Erik turned away for a moment, retrieving his mask off of the ground. He stood up and raised his right arm, ramming his fist into Firmin's cheek. Firmin fell to the ground in a heap. Erik looked at him and sighed.

"I've been wanting to do that ever since you first came here sir."

Nadir gently placed his hand on Erik's shoulder.

"I understand how you feel Erik, but we can't go out in this weather. Tomorrow is another day, we _will_ get her back. I have some contacts in the police department, they are very confidential. They wont say anything about who you are. I promise."

Erik felt tears run down his face. He walked over to a window, facing the white streets of Paris. Through the snow he saw nothing, until he spotted a carriage just getting out of sight. He pressed his gloved hand against the cold window.

"Christine…" he whispered into the nothingness.

**DON'T HURT ME!**

**Please…**

**(Hides from fan mob holding pitchforks and bad reviews)**

**ERIK! Protect me!**

**(Rolls his eyes and sets down the broccoli he was eating) (He's on a diet, too many Crispers) **

**Erik: oh fine…BUGGER OFF OR I WONT KISS ANYBODY!**

**Fans: (run away)**

**Anyways here are some review answers. And a congrats to Erik-Meister. You are my 200th review! (Applause) And to Jewelles…im sorry for some of the mistakes, but my beta is well…myself, and I love my spell check to bits or else it would be full of speling misteaks two. **

**(Snicker)**

**Nikki! Congrats on giving me the funniest AND longest review I've ever had…. please wake up…. please? (Cries) I was going to say that since your review was the best (not because she is my friend) you got to hug Erik…. but you have your own Erik. So no. :P lol**

**And to Escritor…. don't kill me…I don't want to mess with ANY kind of mafia or gang.**

**(GASP!) COURTNEY! (Runs over to her but runs into the other side of the glass elevator) **


	15. He'll take me

**Yeah I know you all didn't like what happened in the last chapter, but guess what…. there's more coming…. Now, just before I go on in the plot, and I confuse the lot of you. This is Christine's point of view during the meeting, and everything that happens in the next few chapters will be happening to Erik and Christine at the same time…like the last Chapter was Erik…now its Christine then it goes back to Erik…. then Christine ect ect…got it? I hope so Cuz here we go!**

_**Christine's P.O.V.**_

I watched Erik and Nadir leave, disappearing into the Manager's Office, Yes I did feel rather left out, but I knew Erik would make it up to me later on. I also knew it probably had something to do with a bed….

I pulled my coat closer to myself, the Opera house used to be a warm place, not temperature wise, but it was full of life, happy faces, music, dancing. This was my home, but not anymore…Erik took me away from this place, and I couldn't be happier. I shivered as I sat next to the door of the manager's office, if only I had brought something to read…. anything would be good right now. Even one of those penny novels Meg and I used to buy at the market.

Thinking back to those days when I read them. I hoped for a lover to come and sweep me off my feet and make passionate love to me loving me forever, cherishing me, respecting me, and granting me my every wish. I didn't know it would ever happen but I got my wish!

_Erik_

I sighed as I thought of him, my friend, my fiancé, and my passionate lover. He cared for me so much. A respectful lover, always making sure that he wasn't the only one getting any pleasure from our rendezvous'. The one I will remember most vividly is our first time…for a virgin. Erik was magnificent.

_Raoul on the other hand…_

Raoul was never like that, even in that one time when we made love. I hardly call it that anyways…it was more like pure torture. I was never satisfied or loved afterwards; there was only pain. The pain never subsided as he made love to me, I tried pushing him off of me, yelling at him to stop, but his only response was continuing at a faster pace. When he was through with me he just went to my side and fell asleep facing the wall, not even a hint of comfort like Erik would.

_Where would I be without you Erik?_

I jumped when I realized I had said that out loud, I jumped even higher when I got an answer.

"You would be with me…where you belong."

I turned to find Raoul de Chagny standing before me. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him.

"I suggest you leave now monsieur." I said to him, not looking at him. I heard him laugh and sit beside me.

"And why would I do that?" He asked. I turned and glared at him, I saw him flinch at the anger in my eyes.

"Because my fiancé is behind that door and if you touch me I _will_ scream."

Raoul laughed at me.

"You're actually going to _marry_ that thing? Honestly Christine, just come back to me now. It doesn't need your pity love."

Immediately my hand shot out from my lap and smacked him across the face.

"Don't you **DARE** talk about Erik like that in front of me," I hissed, I stood up and faced him, shaking with anger. "And he is by far a better lover than you ever will be!" I sighed slightly, motioning to his trousers. "In more ways than one."

Raoul looked at me in shock, a slight blush on his face. He took off his gloves and stood. We both jumped as a roar was heard from inside the office. I laughed slightly, looking at the door. _Erik must have shown them his mask…_I thought, but that was my first mistake, I immediately regretted it. I felt a weight crash down on me, sending me sprawling to the floor.

Raoul covered my mouth, keeping me from screaming.

"Now Christine…" Raoul whispered in my ear, I tried to struggle to get free, or breathe for that matter. "You **are** mine…I've had you before…I can have you again."

He grabbed me by the throat, leaving large finger shaped bruises. I struggled, gasping for breath, unable to speak. He dragged me down the stairs of the Opera, he dropped me on a corner of the stairs, and ripping off my necklace Erik gave me for Christmas, throwing it away. I hope it didn't break. I guess then I went unconscious, the last thing I saw was Raoul's feet and a pool of blood, draining from some injury I was given. I then woke up as Raoul pushed me into his carriage, the snow was blowing fiercely. It would cover up our tracks; Erik would never be able to find us…wherever we were going.

I knew I had no chance against Raoul, all I could do was watch the Opera house fade into the white. I gasped as I saw a figure in a large window where the Managers Office was. I swear I heard my name. A tear fell from my eye.

_"Erik…"_ I whispered into the nothingness.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry for it being so short!**

**And since I can't respond to any of your reviews anymore I want to thank you ALL for your reviews! And I encourage you to review again! Lol BYE!**


	16. He wont let me go

**Once again im so sorry it was so short! Also…to someone who asked if I could promote his or her story on my fiction. I'm sorry if I mislead you, but Nikki is my friend and her Fic Immortal Love parts 1&2 has lost readers because of what happens in the story, and her story is fantastic, she's a great writer. Now im not saying that this person's fic is bad or anything, but if they practice writing and improving their story, they can get more writers. And what attracts me most to a story is the summary. If the summary is bad, then I think the story will be bad too. I have done this too! So don't feel like you the only one! I received an Email last week saying that someone almost didn't read my fic because of what the summary said in it. (AKA Gerry is sexy! Which is still true btw…) and I spelt decision wrong, Boy my face went red that day…. **

**Anyways…this is Christine's chapter. The next one will be Erik…sorry for the mix up! And im afraid these chapters wont get any better soon…. I'm sorry. Enjoy the chapter anyways? Please? I'll cry…you know I will… (Sniff)**

The carriage rattled on through the snow, trying to get to its destination. Christine sat in the corner farthest away from Raoul, her knees brought up to her chest, Silent tears ran down her face, mixing with the dried blood from her nose, the injury she received when she fell from the stairwell.

"Damnit Christine, will you please say something?" Raoul said, looking at her. She looked up at him, her eyes were full of all the hate she had for the man in front of her.

"What is there to say monsieur? You've taken me away from the man I love._ **Nothing**_ you can say will make me forgive you for that." She hissed.

Raoul sighed.

"Christine, Christine, Christine…there is something you just don't understand here. _You are my prisoner!_ And even if you like it or not, you _will_ love me. In every. Single. Way."

Christine remained silent throughout the Vicomte's little speech. She opened her mouth to protest, when Raoul slapped her across the face.

"Don't interrupt me!" He spat. He sat back down on his side of the carriage." Now, I only have one rule in my home. Obey me and I won't cause any bodily harm…"

He pointed to the cast. "You don't want that to break again do you?"

Christine shook her head, more tears falling from her already swollen eyes, red from the tears before them.

"There's my good girl…" Raoul smiled

The carriage soon slowed down until it came to a final halt at the destination. Christine instantly knew where they were.

_The De Chagny Manor…_

Christine huddled closer to the back wall of the carriage.

"I'm not leaving this carriage." She said, looking at him, He slowly turned to her.

"What?" he hissed.

"You heard me." She snapped back at him.

Instantly his hand flew across her face, leaving a giant hand mark.

"YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" he roared, he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. She struggled with him, yelling and screaming at him, kicking and punching whatever she could get. Raoul growled and flung her to the snowy ground. She cried out as her head hit the cold marble stairs, she felt warm blood ooze out of a new wound on the back of her head.

She looked up at him and spat in his face.

"Bastard! You wait until Erik finds me!"

Raoul punched her in the face, sending her sprawling back onto the steps again.

"Don't you DARE say that name in front of me again." He hissed, he picked her up again over his shoulder. She continued to struggle with him, calling for help as they passed on looking servants, who just crossed themselves and prayed for Christine's life.

Raoul stopped at a door and quickly opened it. He quickly threw Christine onto the bed and left the room, locking the door. Christine ran to the door, screaming and crying, banging at the door.

She sunk down to the floor, crying, sobbing for Erik. She didn't care if Raoul heard her, just so he knew that she didn't want to be there and that she didn't love him might bring him back to his senses. The minutes dragged on, until Christine finally was able to stop crying and look around her new surroundings.

Christine paled at what she saw.

_No…_

It was the room. The one from her dream, exactly how she dreamt it, the vanity, the bed, and the closet. Exactly the same. She stood and looked around the room. She stopped, and looked around her once more. This was the spot where she stood…when it happened.

_Every time._

She sat on the bed, facing away from the door, more tears stained her face. She silently gasped for breath. Was the dream coming true? Was Erik going to die in this very room?

Christine hugged herself, resting her elbows on her knees, she softly sang to herself.

_Today's the day…When dreaming…ends._

Christine was taken away from her thoughts when she heard the door unlock. She froze, She heard the door open.

"Mlle Daae?" a voice called.

Christine said nothing. Not looking at the owner of the voice, She heard the door close and footsteps coming closer to her in the darkness.

Christine looked up to see a girl, not much younger than herself, maybe by 3 or 4 years; she was very petite and willowy with blonde hair, tied into a messy bun. The girl curtsied.

"Mlle Daae, my name is -"

"Don't curtsy." Christine said, interrupting her. The girl looked at her very confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't. Curtsy. I'm not worthy of it. I'm at the same level as you. A prisoner in this hellhole with no escape."

The girl's eyes widened at Christine's words, she kneeled down next to her, gently laying a hand on Christine's.

"Please Mlle.. All of the servants here know what has happened. The Vicomte has threatened us all that if we say anything, he would kill us. My name is Katherine, I was assigned to be your handmaiden, and the Vicomte also orders you to come down for dinner after you have washed up."

Christine let out a shaky breath, turning her head to Katherine. Katherine gasped at the sight of Christine's battered and bruised face. She sat down next to her on the bed and brought Christine to her, Christine silently cried on her shoulder. They sat there for a few minutes until Christine got her composure back.

Katherine stood and looked at her sympathetically.

"If you need anything, we're here to help you. The lavatory is through that door right there. There is warm water already drawn in the tub. Everything else you need shall be in there too." She said, she then turned to leave.

"Katherine." Christine whispered. She turned and looked back at Christine. "Thank you."

Katherine smiled sadly at her.

"You have all of the servants respect and sympathy Christine, Even if the Vicomte gives us none."

Christine nodded to Katherine and she left the room.

Christine stepped into the bathroom and looked around, it was clean and everything had a place. It had shampoos of every colour and scent; she searched the small bottles until she found a small grayish green one.

_Just like his eyes…_

She opened the bottle and smelled the strong scent that was kept inside.

_Mint._

She held back a tear as she thought of Erik. She gently shed her damp, bloody clothes and stepped into the bath. She hissed as the warm soapy water entered her cuts.

When she finished, she wasn't shocked when she found that the water had gone completely red. She was lucky that the large gash on her head was now clotted, and her hair was now clean and flowing down to her shoulders. She donned a robe and went over to the closet and opened it, there was a dress of every colour inside it, too extravagant for her to wear. She sighed and picked one, it was a dark blue, almost black, with silver lining, and little bows on the short sleeves, it hung off the shoulder. She quickly put corset on, then the dress (with help from Katherine). She looked at herself in the mirror and scowled.

"Is this what I'm reduced to?" she thought. "Being a slave to a mans word?" She grew angry and ripped off the little bows on the dress. Every single one. She looked at the dress again.

"Much better!" She finally decided. She then turned and waited by the door for Katherine to return. When she did her eyes widened at Christine.

"Are you going to dinner like that?" she said, pointing at her face, which was all cut up and bruised, with no makeup on.

Christine took a glance at her face in the mirror.

"What? And risk getting these cuts infected? I think not. If the Vicomte doesn't understand and respect my wishes, then I know he is truly insane and he doesn't love me."

Katherine stepped into the room and shut the door.

"Christine, you and I both know that he doesn't, he's mad. Everyone knows it."

Christine sighed. "I know…"

"Then why are you doing this?"

Christine sighed again and looked at the young girl.

"I just want to see if there's anything of the old Raoul left in him…" She walked past Katherine and left her alone in the room.

Christine quickly arrived in the dining room, she held the doorknob and closed her eyes, and she was ready. She quickly opened the door and stepped in, ready to face anything that came her way, but the room was empty. She sighed in relief and sat down at the table.

Christine looked around the room, it was so plain and empty, not possession wise but it held no emotion, no love. She thought of her home, _Maison de d'Anges_. Full of love, colour, music, and Erik.

She fought back more tears as she thought of him; many thoughts went through her head that moment. Was she ever going to see him again? Feel his embrace? His kiss? Or was she even going to live through this?

She was snapped out of her thoughts when Raoul came into the room. He didn't even look at her as he walked up to her, planting a wet sickening kiss on her forehead. She grimaced at the feeling of his lips, quickly wiping away any trace of him onto her hand and napkin.

"Now Christine…why did you do that?" Raoul asked sweetly, like his old self.

Christine glared at him, throwing down the napkin.

"I'm not fond of getting kissed by men I don't care about…especially you." She said. Raoul looked at her and laughed.

"You were always such a kidder Christine…"

"Who said I was kidding?" She said. He looked at her once more and frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing any make up?"

She looked at him skeptically.

"I do not wish to put on any make up _monsieur_ because I do not wish to get my wounds that _you_ inflicted on me, infected." She said. Raoul closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…now, tuck into your dinner before it starts to get cold…This might be the last meal you get from me…" he hissed.

Christine knew that he was right. She reluctantly began eating; they both sat in deafening silence, the clatter of the plates the only thing breaking it.

Unfortunately for Christine, by the time they were done dinner, Raoul was drunk. He sat there, laughing in his chair for no apparent reason.

"Do you know what's funny?" he slurred.

"No…" Christine said uncomfortably.

"You know the first time I tried to do this? Those men?"

A stab of guilt went through her, thinking back to the life she took.

"Yes" she said weakly. Raoul laughed again.

"They never came back for the rest of their pay!"

Christine looked at him in shock.

"W-What?"

"No! They never came back! They were probably too scared to even do it…"

Christine couldn't even believe her ears. Did he not even know that they were dead?

"Raoul…Those men…they came."

Raoul looked at her surprised.

"Really? That's a shock."

Christine nodded.

"They're dead." She whispered.

Raoul tilted his head and looked at her, like a lost puppy.

"What?"

"They're dead Raoul…all three of them." She whispered, her fork now very interesting. Raoul leaned back in his chair.

"_He_ killed them didn't he?"

Christine shook her head.

"He only killed two…"

"Really now? That's interesting. What happened to the last one?" he asked.

Christine held back a sob as she looked at him.

"I did it…"

Raoul looked at her, completely shocked.

"You?"

"Killed him…yes."

Raoul stared at her in shock. When did his Little Lotte become a woman…strong enough to kill a grown man? He chuckled.

"Well, that saved me a lot of money! I thank you for it!"

Christine stared at him, completely flabbergasted.

"Are you mad? I-I killed a man! For my own protection and all you can say is 'thank you'?" She stood from her seat, and began walking out of the room. She opened the door and stopped, turning around to look and the Vicomte.

"I thought better of you Vicomte…But now I realize that you're just the abusive monster I thought you were, and nothing you can do or say will change how I feel about you now…you bastard."

She then left the room and slammed the door. Christine quickly began to run to her room before the Vicomte could do anything drastic to her, but once again she was wrong. Raoul stormed out of the dining room in a fit of anger after her. She reached the top of the stairs when he came bolting into the room. She knew she didn't have a chance against him unless she did something; she quickly turned towards the stairs and kicked her foot out, hitting the Vicomte directly in the face as he reached the top of the stairs. He then was sent flying back down the stairs, rolling down to the bottom again in a heap.

Christine didn't watch to see the Vicomte fall; she ran to her room and locked it.

Christine turned and found Katherine in the room with her, turning down the bed.

"What happened?" she asked. Christine quickly told her the story. As soon as she finished a knock came to the door.

Christine stood on the other side, not daring to open it.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Giselle" a soft womanly voice said. Christine looked at Katherine who nodded in her approval.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes, I just came to say that the Vicomte is unconscious, that spill down the stairs probably did it for him for the night. I suggest you two get some rest. He won't come during the night; no one has a key to this room. Except for Katherine, so you're safe."

Christine sighed and thanked Giselle, for the first time in hours she felt a bit of the weight on her shoulders lift. She knew that he would come for her when he awoke, but that time was not now. She would deal with it when the time came. She went to her vanity and grabbed the chair, shoving it underneath the doorknob. Her attention went to Katherine when she saw her shaking on the bed.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked.

"H-he's going to kill us both now…" Katherine said, fear in her eyes. Christine sat next to her, taking her hands.

"He isn't going to kill anyone. Especially you…He has no reason to hurt you."

"But he does anyways…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and held herself closer.

"He's been raping me since I was 12…after his brother died." she looked at Christine. "And I fear that he will do the same to you."

Christine smiled at the young girl, her eyes filled with pity.

"I'm not afraid. Erik will come for me before by morning. Everything is going to be alright."

Christine confidence seemed to calm Katherine, and within a few minutes, she was asleep. Christine laid down next to her in the bed, looking out into the snow, it had died down, and the worst of the storm was over. She looked over at the clock, 10:00.

'This is going to be a long night…' she thought. She didn't have the strong arms she had gotten used to sleeping with for the past few months. She closed her eyes and saw him. Softly singing to her…

_I'll try to make it another night  
And dream of you when I close my eyes  
'cause I'll be back someday  
Just hold it in  
Don't let it go  
You'll always live  
Inside my soul…_

Christine soon fell asleep to the sound of her Fiancé's voice. Without a worry in her mind. Those were to wait until the morning.

**Thank you everyone for your reviews! Those lyrics were from _"Missing You"_ by Big Dismal featuring Amy Lee from Evanescence. I thought it was appropriate for this moment in my story. I'm sorry for the wait! I've been very busy lately and I apologize, the next chapter is Erik I SWEAR! Lol but it is unfortunately short.**

**And in other good news! My partner Frédérique is coming back on the 20th so YAY! After 3 months in Greece she's FINALLY returning to Canada! YAY!**

**Erik: _does that mean I'm fired?_**

**What? No of course not! **

**Erik: _really?_**

**Really Really..**

**Erik: _YAY!_**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	17. The Plan

Hi! Im back! Well it hasn't really been very long since I last updated but still, im trying to get one more chapter up before Frédérique gets home from Greece, but anyways, I got a lot of reviews saying why Christine didn't run away while Raoul was unconscious, Well that's going to be explained in this chapter, I'm sorry for the confusion! And to Nikki, no you're not going to get your 5 bucks back…lol

As promised here what happened to Erik after Christine was taken. I hope you enjoy it! And just for someone who reviewed in an earlier chapter, a Fop is a well-groomed man. You know, good hair, clothes, nails…lol

Erik paced through the office of Andre and Firmin, well; technically it was his and Nadirs office now. He paced through the office; Andre was watching him pace, being very unnerved, while Firmin was lying on the couch in the office, handling a bloody nose. Nadir was re entering the room from fetching a messenger. Erik seethed with anger and cursed as he paced.

"Why the hell aren't we out there finding her?" He growled, leaning against the wall, sliding down it and resting on the floor. Nadir sighed and sat next to him in a chair.

"Erik, you know we cannot go out in this weather, we would get lost in it for sure. Plus we do not know where she is…"

"I do," he whispered. Nadir looked at him.

"Where is she then?"

Erik sighed and stood, walking over to the opposite side of the managers' desk. He pulled open a drawer and drew out a map of Paris. He opened it and placed it on the desk.

"She's here." He said, pointing out a marked point in the map, away from most civilization.

"The De Chagny manor? Why would he take her to the most obvious place in Paris?"

"Well for one thing it's not in Paris, it's in the Far East outskirts, in the middle of nowhere, almost five hours away without the snow. So they would probably arrive there by seven tonight, and it's the only piece of land De Chagny owns in France. So he is not planning to leave the country soon. Plus if he is as insane as Christine said, He believes that he's won, and that I won't come to find her," Erik said, he looked at the clock, it was already two in the afternoon, Christine had been gone for almost three hours now, and Erik's pain was getting worse and worse with every minute knowing that she was with that fop.

"It is a long way my friend, If she got any chance to escape, she wouldn't take it, you know that. We have to believe that she I there. We can leave in the morning."

Erik frowned at Nadir.

"The morning?"

"Yes, I'm afraid. Unless the storm lets up soon. The messenger I sent to the Police Station was having trouble crossing the street, he was the bravest to go, when we do go, we need sleighs to get out of this…I'm surprised the Vicomte got out of Paris…"

Erik began pacing again.

"We cannot wait until the morning! We can't! Who knows what he could have done to her by then! She could be dead by then!" Erik stopped. He never really thought about it until now…

My god… 

Erik leaned against the desk, trying to take slow deep breaths, but they ended up in short gasps. Nadir went to his side.

"No Erik…never think like that. She will be fine when you find her, she will be safe and she _will_ be alive."

"I hope your right Daroga…" He said, he then walked out of the room.

He walked down the hallway he and Christine walked down just mere hours ago, hand in hand, very much in love, with no care in the world. He walked down the grand staircase, he sat down and groaned, leaning back on his hands. He was taken out of his thoughts when he felt his hand hit something cold and squishy. He looked over to his hand found that he had leaned in a pool of blood. His mind instantly flashed to a vision of Christine falling down the stairs. He gasped and began to sob.

"Christine…" He quietly wept. He traced the blood with his finger. He could hear her screams echoing in his head, he could feel her pain. His anger rose within him once again, something he hadn't felt in a very long time, the flames of hate consuming him once more.

With a flick of his cape and the stealth of a cat he walked off into the shadows.

"No one touches Christine, No one but me. She's mine."

This was Erik's mantra as he bellowed down to his home once more. Retrieving his sword and Punjab, the things he swore to himself that he would never use again, but this time was different. Christine's life was on the line. The Vicomte had gone too far with his insanity. Erik stopped in front of one of his dusty mirrors, He hardly recognized himself, nor did he care.

_The Opera Ghost had returned, and this time…blood was the payment._

_\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/_

In Paris the storm began to calm around eight that evening, the police arrived a half hour afterwards. Erik arrived as Nadir was finishing the speech to the officers about their mission.

"Do you understands your orders?" Nadir asked the men.

"Yes Sir!" they said back to him.

Erik stepped out of the shadows, emotionless and determined. As soon as the officers saw him they turned their guns on him.

"HOLD YOUR FIRE!" Nadir cried, the officers reluctantly set their guns down.

"You all know who I am." Erik said to the officers. "You know what I've done."

The officers just stared at him.

"Well, your right. I am the Phantom of the Opera, but I am also a man, not a monster. UP until tonight my life had been perfect for months, I had a beautiful fiancée, a home that we both shared, but that was shattered when the Vicomte took her away from me this morning." He held up Christine's necklace. "This was…_is_ Christine's. I gave it to her on Christmas Eve at our home, I want it around her beautiful neck as soon as possible alive…" Erik chocked back a sob. "Or dead…"

Erik closed his eyes and took a deep breath before starting again.

"Do you see what monsieur khan is standing next to?"

They all turned to see the dried pool of Christine's blood on the stairs, spattering downwards, with streak marks heading out towards the doors.

"That is Christine's blood, from when the Vicomte threw her down the stairs, and dragging her to his carriage waiting outside. Do you really think you know your orders? _Now_…I think you do. We leave immediately for the De Chagny Manor, we travel all night and when we get there, we arrest the Vicomte and…hopefully…save my fiancées life. Understood?"

"Yes sir!"

Erik smirked.

"Good, Is Pierre here yet?"

"No, He is going to meet us there, the Hospital is only a few hours away from the De Chagny Manor." Nadir said, stepping forward. Erik took in a sharp breath and looked at the officers, waiting their next command.

"Lets go!" Erik said, the officers then left the Opera House and got into their sleighs. Erik got into his with Nadir, and soon they were off. Heading towards the De Chagny Manor.

Hold on Christine… 

Erik looked out the window of the covered sleigh.

Be safe… 

Nadir put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

I'm coming… 

**Once again, I have a short chapter, but this horrid ordeal should be over with soon. so don't worry, I have been trying to write these chapters dozens of times, especially the next chapter, It was so hard because there is so much emotion in it, and It should be one of the hardest I've written other than during Erik's addiction problem, because I've never gone through those feelings before, so I can't word it right. Anyways…to Courtney. Will you PLEASE leave the mint thing alone? It's just how I think Erik's scent would have been like…so shut up man! Blah… _pee.ess- ABCDEFG…I will kill your fam-il-y!_**

_**Lol this is dedicated to Fred who is coming home today! YAY!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	18. Failure and Rescue

**You know…I haven't done a disclaimer in a while…. weird…anyways I might as well do one for no apparent reason because Im bored and I have no internet access right now, which once again…bites. So here is my disclaimer!_ DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! _**

**ITS**

**NOT**

MIIIIIINE!

Lol okay im done! Lol I hope you enjoy my depressing chapter! Lol but still. I hope you enjoy it because it was very difficult to write. This chapter has a VERY HIGH warning, yes. Im afraid this is the chapter you've all been dreading. I'll try and put in Warnings, but you might miss some info for later on, but I'll still try! I hope you enjoy the read even though this will be very sad and angsty.

Christine and Katherine did manage to sleep through most of the night as they continued they're lock down in the bedroom.

They awoke with a start as a loud banging came to the door. They heard the sound of the wood crunching on the other side of the door.

"Oh god…He's breaking the door down!" Katherine cried, beginning to weep. "He'll kill me for sure!"

Christine knew that Katherine was probably right, but she had to protect her, Katherine was innocent. She had nothing to do with this. They both screamed as the door began to shatter, they had very little time. Christine grabbed Katherine by the wrists, making her look at her in the eyes.

"Katherine, listen to me, go hide. He's after me, not you." She stopped as the axe made it through the door, again, and again, and again. Christine gasped and pulled Katherine to the wardrobe, shoving her in it.

"Stay here, and be silent! When you get a chance to run, do it!" Christine shut the door of the wardrobe and ran to the bathroom. She swore when she found that the doors lock was broken off. She muffled a cry as the door burst open.

"Lotte…where are you?" Raoul said from inside the bedroom.

Raoul looked throughout the empty room, he smiled when he heard a small gasp from the wardrobe. He went over to it and flung the door open.

"Well…Kathy. I'm very disappointed in you my pet." He dropped the axe and grabbed Katherine by her hair, flinging her out of the room. "I'll deal with you later."

Katherine quickly scrambled away, crying, calling out for help as Raoul entered the bathroom.

Christine had hidden behind the bathroom door, a candleholder in her hand. Christine stopped breathing when the door slowly opened.

Raoul slowly came into the bathroom, Instantly she took a swing and hit the Vicomte over the head with it, He staggered for a moment and turned to Christine, grabbing her wrist, striking her across the face, sending her sprawling to the floor. She quickly started to crawl away, standing up and running to the door, but the Vicomte knocked her over again, sending her back to the floor. He grabbed her and dragged her to the edge of the bed.

He ripped off the ropes that tied the curtains on the bed together and tied her hands to the bedpost.

Christine cried out as the pressure on her cast built up. Raoul quickly straddled her, pulling out a knife and held it to her throat.

"No one is going to save you now my love… You are mine now, once he finds out what I've done to you, He'll never want to touch you again…no man will…ever." He said, whispering in her ear. He pressed the knife into her neck, gently breaking the skin. He watched the blood seep from the puncture wound. He smiled when she cried out as he moved the blade down her neck and into the crevasse between her breasts.

**Imsorryagainbutitsmyplot!**

Christine sobbed as the Vicomte began to undress himself. They were soon both naked on the floor of the wretched room. He slapped her face again, making her nose bleed once more. He then began to take the pleasure in beating the young woman.

Without a second thought he rammed himself into her. Making her scream, He began to pump himself in her, she fought so hard not to make any sounds. The Vicomte noticed this and began to thrust even harder.

"Do it Christine. Scream. No one is going to save you…"

Christine sobbed, trying to struggle with him. She screamed as he took the knife and began cutting into her flesh, squiggly knife marks were left draining her of blood, pooling onto the floor.

Christine let out a painful moan as she cried. In one final attempt to save herself, before she gave up entirely. She let out one final scream.

"ERIK!"

She heard nothing and gave up, falling into herself to get away from the pain.

**OkayIthinkyoucanlooknow**

The police stormed the house 9 hours after leaving the Opera House.

Erik entered the manor; the first thing he saw was a young girl crying, with others trying to calm her.

"Where is she?" Erik said. Before the girl could answer a blood curdling scream echoed through the halls.

"ERIK!"

Erik gasped at Christine's pain.

"Christine!" Erik called, running up the stairs. He ran through the hallways, twisting and turning, but the room was easy to find, it was the only one with a broken in door.

He ran to the door and stopped dead at what he saw. He had never seen Christine like this before, nor would he want to ever again. **(Slight warning here)**

She lay there on the floor, her arms tied above her head, sweat and blood mingled together on her once beautiful pale body. Her eyes, they were the most heart breaking thing he had ever seen in his life, they were empty, her beautiful brown orbs were staring into nothing, glazed over.

Erik looked over at the cuts and bruises over her. His eyes finally came into view of the bastard that did this to his angel…that was STILL doing it! His quick thrusts into her stunning body and groans of her pain and his pleasure angered Erik like nothing he could have ever imagined.

He let out a cry of anguish and anger as he ran at the Vicomte, who had stopped his violation of Christine to look up and see the very angry face of The Phantom.

Erik threw the Vicomte off of Christine, sending him flying across the room. He crashed against a wall, landing on the floor in a heap. Erik began kicking and beating him in a blind rage. When he stopped the Vicomte was almost out cold. Erik picked him up by the throat and held him up off of the floor.

"You stupid little Fop! I can't believe you actually did something like that to her! YOU LOVED HER damnit!" Erik rammed the Vicomte against the wall. "You insolent piece of shit. You better give me a good reason not to kill you, and right now, there are very few."

Raoul only smiled at him, he took a small gasp for breath, he looked over at Christine's still form, and he began to laugh.

"Moaned. Like a…whore." He rasped.

Erik growled and threw him to the ground; with a flash he pulled out his Punjab lasso and wrapped it around the Vicomte's neck. Ready to end his life forever.

"Erik no!"

Erik turned to see Nadir standing in the doorway, Pierre and the young girl by his side. Erik turned back to the Vicomte and tightened the rope around his neck.

"I could end it now, He would never be able to harm her again. We could be happy again!"

Nadir stepped forward and came to his side; Pierre and the girl went to Christine's.

"Then he would only be inflicted with a moment of pain, then you would be arrested for murder when you have shown the police that you are not a monster, you would then be put to death. Leaving Christine alone in this world again. Do you want that?"

Erik let out a shaky breath and let go of the noose and he began to cry, Nadir grabbed the Vicomte and shackled him.

"You've made a wise choice old friend, Christine would be proud of you." Nadir said, leaving the room with the naked Vicomte.

Erik stood there. He stumbled back and fell against the wall, he slid down the wall and landed on the floor. He sat there and wept. He wept for Christine and the pain that was brought upon her once flawless body, He also wept for not being able to kill the man who had done this to her. But mostly, he wept for not being there when she needed him the most, for not protecting her like he promised.

Erik looked up as Pierre and the young girl lifted Christine's limp form onto the bed. Pierre looked over at Erik and motioned for him to come forward. Erik reluctantly stood, and came over, his view of Christine's body and the damage done was much clearer now.

"Erik, this is Katherine. She has been helping Christine since she arrived yesterday." Pierre said, pointing to the girl behind him. Erik nodded to the girl, who bowed to him.

"Monsieur, Christine and I had a friendship during the short time she was here, I feel as it is my duty to her that I help…I-I can't help but feel guilty for what happened." Katherine said. Erik went over to her side and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We all do. I feel responsible for this whole entire thing. I never wanted to see her like this…in this pain. I wanted to protect her from him and everything else that could hurt her. I want to marry her so she can stay by my side forever, and not let her go. I love her so much…I can feel her pain…" Erik said quietly. There was a deafening silence until it was interrupted by Nadir calling out from outside in the hallway.

_Can someone PLEASE find this man a robe?_

"Erik, can you come here for a moment. Katherine, would you please bring a tub of warm water?" Pierre said. Katherine nodded and left the room. Erik slowly walked over next to Pierre again, ready to hear the damage done to his angel.

Pierre sighed.

"Luckily her wrist didn't break again, but the pressure from the ropes racked the cast, I'll put another one on later on this week when she's better, and awake. The worst of the damage done is the back of her head, it looks to have opened a few times and stretched making the wound even larger. Her nose is very swollen, but luckily not broken; it should be fine in a few days, along with these cuts and bruises on her neck, thighs and chest." Pierre looked at Erik, who had paled slightly. He sighed and continued.

"She has lost a lot of blood Luckily he didn't press the knife in very far in here and here." He pointed to two spots on her neck and wrist. " It was only enough to break the skin, If it was harder, he could have hit an artery. Now. Physically, she should be fine in a few weeks, a month at the most, but…mentally I don't know how it will affect her. All we can do is hope for the best."

Erik let a tear fall from his eye, Falling from his eye and landing on Christine's hand. She startled every when she woke up.

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNN! How is Christine gonna act huh? You can only find out if you read the next chapter!**

**I hope you like it! BYE! REVIEW!**


	19. Angel?

**Hey guys! Im bored so here goes chapter 19! I hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews!**

Christine's eyes snapped open; she started taking long shaky breaths as she looked about the room, until her eyes fell upon Erik and Pierre. Erik smiled at her, sitting down next to her on the bed. She watched him intently as he stared at her.

"Christine…" He said, moving his hand over to her own. She flinched, moving her hand away. He looked at her strangely.

"Christine it's me! Erik. Your Fiancé? " He moved closer to her, but she scooted away, whimpering.

"No no no no no no…." she said, shaking her head, bringing her knees to her chest. Erik looked up at Pierre who sighed.

"This is what could happen to some rape victims…the call it _Scelerophobia_, a fear of being harmed by men…or _Arrhenphobia_, a fear of men."

Erik looked back at Christine who was shaking her head, rocking back and forth, and whispering to herself, glancing over at Erik and Pierre, and scooting over to the other side of the bed, bringing the covers around her.

"So. She. She's scared of me?" Erik said standing, backing away from Christine, she slightly calmed as Pierre left the bedside too. They left the room as Katherine came back with the water. Pierre stopped her.

"Could you please try and calm Christine down? Try and get her to talk, and clean those wounds. She will probably trust you, since she doesn't trust us…" He asked her, Katherine looked at Erik, who looked as if he was to break down again. She nodded and went into the room.

Katherine stepped into the room, looking at the bed where Christine sat. She sighed and walked over to her, setting the tub on the side table. She kneeled down next to Christine who continued to look at her. Katherine placed her hand gently on her arm.

"Christine…are you alright?" she asked. Christine shook her head. Katherine stood and took the washcloth and dipped it in the water.

"We have to clean your cuts Christine…Dr.LaVerte said it will help you. Do you want to do it?" Christine nodded and took the wash cloth, she quickly began scrubbing at her arms, gentle at first then it began to get harder and harder, Katherine gasped as her skin began to turn red and bleed.

"Christine! What are you doing?" She cried. Christine shook her head again.

"Wash him out…dirty…the blood is dirty. So is the skin…so if it comes off…he comes of too." She muttered, scrubbing more fiercely at her other upper arm. Katherine grabbed the cloth away from Christine, dipping in back into the water, washing away the blood. She turned and began patting the wounds with the cloth.

"Christine, The Vicomte is gone, he's going to prison for a very long time. He won't hurt you again."

Christine just looked at her cuts.

"Another man will come…and another. And another…"

"You and I both know that, that isn't true, and especially those two men that were in here a minute ago…the one with the mask. Erik…Do you remember him?"

Christine nodded.

"Angel?"

Katherine sighed and nodded, and rinsed out the cloth again, moving onto another set of cuts on her body.

"Then you know that he won't hurt you. You just have to learn to trust him again, and Dr. LaVerte and Monsieur Khan. They all care about you, your safety. They would never do anything to harm you."

Christine nodded. Katherine looked at her sadly and finished washing her cuts; she laid Christine down and covered her up in the covers, keeping her naked form warm for the time being. Katherine took the tub and left the room.

* * *

Pierre watched as Katherine cared for Christine, Erik was sitting on the floor, silent and full of sorrow. Pierre looked at him sympathetically he sat next to him.

"You must not be discouraged Erik."

"Discouraged? Im not discouraged Pierre! My fiancée was just raped and now she cant bear to see a man near her…oh no! No discouragement there! " Erik said sarcastically. Pierre sighed.

"It will take some time, but Christine will learn to trust us again. She is strong, and it will go faster with people that she loves are around her, like Meg and Annette."

"Women you mean…" Erik said.

"Yes Erik…They will be companionable for her, and they will help her recover. Everything will be fine."

"I hope you are right Pierre…" Erik stopped, he finally realized something. "What if she doesn't want to marry me anymore? What if it has affected her so much that she wont love me?"

Pierre looked at Erik; his once beautiful green eyes were now dull and misty, full of tears.

"Erik you cannot do this to yourself, She loves you. She may not show it now but she really does, do not fret. You will both get through this, and you will both be happy."

Tears fell from underneath Erik's mask, he adjusted it slightly and hung his head, and he set his head in his hands, silently sobbing.

"Right now it seems that will never happen." He whispered. Pierre began to grow tired of Erik's attitude. He frowned and stood, facing him.

"Erik you listen to me!" Erik looked up at him, shocked of the young doctors assertiveness. "Christine does love you! It may not seem like it right now but she is going through a rough time! She was just RAPED Erik! Raped! By her childhood friend! She needs you Erik, and you're out here wallowing in your own self-pity. Now I want you to be strong for her, take care of her. Be there when she needs you, over time she will learn to love you again. I know it. Don't lose hope Erik, then you will lose Christine."

Erik looked into the room once more, watching Christine curl up; she looked up at him, meeting his eyes. Her expression told him that she felt nothing in his gaze, not even a glimmer of recognition of the love she had for him.

"I refuse to give up hope on her."

Pierre smiled.

"I knew you would…"

They both looked up when Katherine walked out, the blood filled tub in her hands. Erik watched her stop in front if him.

"She knows who you are Monsieur Destler…Not by name…only by reputation, she calls you 'Angel'. I hope that means something to you."

Erik looked at Katherine.

"Yes it does. Thank you, and one more thing before you leave." Erik added, Katherine looked at him again. "Christine needs a friend right now and her friend Meg might not be there all the time since she would probably be out painting the town red with the man beside me."

Pierre scoffed quietly.

"Anyways, I would like to know if you would like a job as an assistant to Christine during this time,"

Katherine smiled and bowed to Erik.

"It would be an an honor."

"Good, finish up what you are doing and please help Pierre bandage Christine up, we're going home."

**Ok! Another one done and it should be a while before I update again because im going to my cottage and there NO Internet there…its sad. Well…I'll write the chapters and see what happens then. Im going to bed! Its 1:30 in the morning! REVIEW!**


	20. The Angel and Awakenings

**Hey guys! Im sorry it took so long to update but with school starting soon, I might be able to get one chapter out a week. Plus im starting a new school so that's gonna be even harder…most of my friends are in my old school. Which bites Cuz im gonna miss them loads, another note is that Frédérique is safely home in Quebec! So yay! She was very shocked to hear that I had written 12 chapters after she left. She still hasn't been able to catch up on the fic yet, but I understand, she's started school again and yeah…. it sucks. ANYWAYS! My last note… My fic is almost complete! Yes that's right, this part of my fic is almost done. So keep a look out for part 2 of this fic! I still haven't thought up a name for it…but still I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one!**

**As Nikki would say…**

**ONWARD! Lol**

* * *

After fighting with Christine for a while, Pierre managed to get Katherine to put on Christine's bandages, and Margaret was asked to stay with Christine until most of the cuts and bruises were gone. Christine still hadn't said a word to Pierre or Erik, which made Erik more and more depressed, but he promised that he would stay strong for his angel and help her through this rough time. 

Erik and Pierre rode in a different sleigh than Christine and Katherine. Christine panicked throughout the ride.

Days went by and Erik was only able to see Christine a few times, the longest time he saw her was about five minutes. She then noticed him and began to cry, curling up into a ball and hiding herself beneath the covers of her bed. Annette then came in and shooed him out of the room.

"This is ridiculous Annette! I'm her fiancé! I have a right to see her!"

"I know you so Erik!" she said, closing the door to Christine's room. She looked at Erik for a moment, and began to walk down the hallway. He followed her.

"Then why cant I?" He asked angrily.

She stopped.

"Because…" She turned to him. "Because she can't remember you Erik. She only remembers her angel."

He sighed. "I know that, I just want her to know who I am. I want to be with her, help her through this. I don't want to watch from a far. I love her…"

Annette sighed and gently patted Erik's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Erik. She will recover soon." And she left Erik in the hallway to ponder his thoughts.

That night he could hear Christine's cries from her nightmares. He lay there in his room; unable to comfort her or hold her in his arms, telling her that everything was going to be all right. It was unbearable.

"_She only remembers her angel…"_ Annette's voice said in his head.

He threw off the covers confining him into bed; he quickly dressed adorning his mask last.

If an angel she wants, an Angel she will receive… 

Erik quietly walked through the hall; he stopped at the door when a figure stepped out of the room. Erik placed a finger to his smiling lips to silence Annette as he entered the room and shut the door.

Erik silently closed the door and peered over to Christine, who was now sleeping soundly. The small amount of light from the moon coming through the window and reflecting off of the snow made her beautiful broken body glow.

He watched her sleep for a few moments before going to a dark corner, sitting down in a chair. He pulled out Charles Daae's violin and began to play a familiar tune.

_Innocent Child…_

_So lost and helpless…_

_Yearning for my council._

Christine slowly awoke, rising up in her bed, looking around the room. She found nothing.

"My Angel? Is that you?" She asked.

"_Yes, my child. I have returned to you."_

"Why?" She asked innocently.

_"Why not? I've come to help you Christine, guide you, guard you, help you remember."_

Christine went to say something, but Erik interrupted her, his voice smooth and relaxing.

"_But we shall wait until tomorrow night. You must rest mon ange…Sleep for me."_

Christine nodded and lay back down in her bed.

"Angel? Will you sing for me? Like you once did?" She asked, smiling shyly.

Erik smiled and picked up the violin again.

"_Of course my darling."_

He began to play a soft lullaby, the music drifting off the walls, flowing free above them.

_Wishing on a dream that seems far off  
Hoping it will come today  
Into the starlit night  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze  
Waiting on a shooting star _

_But…_

_  
What if that star is not to come?  
Will their dreams fade to nothing?  
When the horizons darkens most  
We all need to believe there is hope_

_Is an angel watching closely over me?  
Can there be a guiding light I've yet to see  
I know my heart should guide me but  
There's a hole within my soul_

_What will fill this emptiness inside of me?  
Am I to be satisfied without knowing?  
I wish is then for a chance to see  
Now all I need _

_Desperately…_

_Is my star to come?_

Erik let out a quiet sigh as he finished the song; it was the only good thing that he could remember about his mother. She sang it to herself one night. The next night he asked her to sing it for him, but that was another thing he was denied, like her affection.

He put the violin away and silently went to Christine's side. She was fast asleep; he gently covered her with her blankets and placed the softest kiss upon her forehead. She turned in her sleep and didn't make another sound. Erik smiled and left her room, with one last glance at her slumbering form.

"Sleep my love…Your Angel is watching over you."

* * *

Erik's nightly visits continued for months, and Christine began to get happier and happier with each passing day. She began to come out of her room and join the other women at meals. She began to hum and sing again. Soon the days grew longer and warmer and Christine was able to walk in the flourishing gardens with Meg, having tea in the gazebo again.

At Christine's final evaluation, she even let Pierre take her pulse, and after some slight hesitation let him take out the stitches in her head and finally, the cast. Pierre met with Erik and Meg later on that day in the gazebo as Christine slept.

"When was the last time she saw you Erik?" Pierre asked.

Erik shrugged.

" A few weeks I think…"

Pierre nodded.

"And when was the last time she heard you?"

Erik looked at him and sighed.

"Last night, I've been singing her to sleep for months."

Pierre smiled and nodded, he then looked at Meg, who smiled lovingly at him, and she sat next to him and held his hand. Erik smiled at the two, when he noticed something new.

"That is a beautiful ring Meg…" Erik said simply.

Meg looked up at him and blushed, mumbling her thanks to him.

"How long has it been since you asked her my friend?" Erik asked. Pierre smiled, squeezing her hand.

"Only a few days."

Erik smiled wider.

"I'm happy for you. I trust Annette has given her blessing?"

They both nodded.

"You are the first to know, other than Maman of course." Meg said. Erik nodded, and shook Pierre's hand, and giving Meg a quick hug.

"Well! We must celebrate! After dinner we open a bottle of champagne and toast this happy occasion!"

That evening Christine didn't come down for dinner, and Erik began to worry. Erik decided to go and see her earlier that night. He went to his room and put on his cape, climbing out his balcony window and up onto the roof, Erik quietly moved down to her balcony sitting on the railing.

He was about to begin playing when he heard a quiet sob. He looked inside Christine's room to see her crying on her bed.

"_My darling child. Why are you crying?"_ Erik asked in his angelic voice. Christine looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Angel…. y-you're early."

"_I sensed that you needed me, and it seems that I was right. Now, why are you crying?"_

Christine let out another sob.

"I feel empty Angel… Something is wrong. I feel as if a part of me is missing."

"_What part?"_

"My heart…I only realized it when I found out Meg was to be married to Dr.LaVerte. I want to have that kind of love."

"_But my darling. You already have that love!"_

"I do?"

"_Yes, Do you not know who gave you that ring upon your finger? Or the rose necklace in the jewelry box on the side table?"_

Christine stared at the ring on her finger, twisting it around her finger.

"And. whom…holds my heart?"

Erik sighed.

"_His name is Erik. He loves you, very much, and he misses you terribly."_

"Have I seen him before?"

"_Yes. You would have seen him again if you came down to dinner. He was very disappointed that you did not come down."_

Christine looked shocked at this.

"Will I be able to see him again?"

Erik smiled, setting down the violin.

"_Yes, if you come out onto the balcony. You can see him."_

At first she didn't see anyone, only a rose, with a black ribbon tied to the stem lying on the railing. She picked it up and smelt its sweet fragrance. She closed her eyes and remembered…. a song. She began to sing.

_Let your mind start a journey to a strange new world! Leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you where you long to be!_

She opened her eyes when she felt warm gloved hands on her shoulders, a voice answering back to her song.

_Only then…can you belong…to me._

She went ridged, but relaxed as he continued to sing, his hands going down her arms and into her own hands.

_Floating! Falling! Sweet Intoxication!_

He gently turned her around so that she could see him. He raised her hand up to his cheek, allowing her to explore. She did, looking at every corner of his face.

_Touch me. Trust me…_

His hands then moved to her face, cupping it gently, stroking her hair. She closed her eyes and smiled.

_Savor each sensation._

Christine opened her eyes again when he stopped singing. She traced the edges of the mask. She slowly pulled the mask away, revealing the marred flesh of Erik's face once more to her. She gasped as the memories came back to her.

"Oh my god…. Erik!" she sobbed, she crushed herself into his chest. Erik took the sudden blow and wrapped his arms around her, placing his unmasked face into her hair.

"Christine…" he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Christine's knees gave way and she fell to the ground, bringing Erik down with her, but they didn't notice, they just sat there in each other's arms, holding each other. Erik leaned back onto the railing as he continued to hold Christine. He covered to both of them with his cape. They both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Im sorry I kept you waiting for so long! But guess what? You're going to have to do MORE WAITING! School starts for me on Tuesday, so I have to get ready…. damn. I hate school. Anyways… I've been thinking of changing my account…switching from to what do you guys think? Good idea or a bad idea? Review and tell me what you think! But still. Review anyways! Lol**

**Btw…the song in this chapter was called Winds Nocturne.**


	21. The next Morning

**This has a warning in it! ENJOY…and to a certain reviewer…. I hope you enjoyed your muffin. Lol btw. I wasn't talking about my fan fiction account name… I was talking about switching my story to Adult fan fiction. Lol I think its getting too graphic for here…. Tell me what you think. And if I do…I'll put the address in my profile. This chapter is mostly a filler, and because someone asked for it. Lol I hope you like it! oh..and this has lots of fluff in it...lol**

* * *

Meg and Annette found the sleeping couple like that the next morning. 

"Come, we shouldn't wake them." Annette said, gently grabbing her daughter's arm.

"But Maman! They could catch a cold! Its not that warm out."

"They shall be _fine_ Megan." Her mother said firmly.

Meg knew not to continue bantering with her mother when she called her by her full name. They left the room quietly, going downstairs to help with breakfast.

Erik woke up a while later to Christine's movements. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her closer to him. She looked up at him and smiled, resting her head back on his chest, listening to his heartbeat, entwining her fingers with his.

"I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too."

Erik gently stood up, and then he helped Christine up. They both realized how long they had been sleeping there when they stood, stiff and sore. They both looked at each other and laughed. They embraced each other, Erik rested his forehead on hers, looking into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you Christine…" Erik said quietly.

"I love you too Erik." She said back to him.

They both smiled. Christine let out a shaky breath and leaned up placing a kiss on Erik's lips. They pulled away and looked at each other. Erik leaned in again and took possession of her lips, deepening the kiss.

Christine went ridged for a moment, full of worry, but it quickly melted away as he asked permission to enter her mouth, she whimpered as she complied opening her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to bring herself closer to him, He granted her that by picking her up and taking her to the bed.

"Christine? Are you…ready for this?" he asked her between the kisses that he planted on her neck.

"Yes…" she moaned, wrapping her legs around him as he laid her down on the bed. "Oh god yes!"

Erik looked at her writhing around underneath him, in pure ecstasy. When she stopped she looked up at him pleadingly.

"Christine? Are you sure? Are you ready?"

She smiled lovingly at Erik; she kissed his beautiful deformed cheek.

"Yes Erik, I am sure. Take his memory away. I don't want to have nightmares of him touching me. I want dreams of _you_ touching me."

Erik sighed.

"Alright, but if you want to stop, tell me."

Christine nodded and kissed him deeply again, her hands roaming around his body, and his gently caressing hers over the soft fabric of the sleeping gown she wore.

Erik took off his gloves and threw them aside; he gently sat Christine up and slid the thin straps of the nightgown, sliding down resting on her hips. Erik looked at her body; thin white scars covered her once flawless skin. He laid her down and began racing the scars, kissing them softly. She whimpered as he kissed them.

"Erik…" She whispered, looking down at him.

Erik looked up at her. He moved up and kissed her gently, sweetly. He wiped away the tears that came to her eyes.

"Christine, you are beautiful to me…"

Christine looked at him and let out a sob, covering her face in her hands. Erik gathered her up in his arms, rocking her gently, whispering in her ear, claming her. She calmed down a few minutes later.

"Are you alright mon ange?"

Christine sniffed and nodded, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Erik…for everything."

Erik smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I would do anything for you mon ange."

Christine lifted her head and kissed Erik lightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

**xWarning!x**

They kissed again, going deeper and deeper into each other. Christine pulled away, wrapping her arms around Erik as he pulled down the rest of the gown, falling to the floor in a heap.

"Remember. If you get scared, tell me to stop." Erik said, taking off his trousers as Christine took off his shirt.

She looked up at him and smiled, running her hands around his chest, he closed his eyes in rapture.

"I could never get scared with you Erik…I trust you."

Erik smiled as she stood and laid him down where she was a moment before. She ran her hands over his own scars from the past; she kissed them softly, gently, like he did to her. Erik groaned as she started nipping and kissing his neck, leaving small bite marks and bruises. Erik gently flipped Christine over so that she was laying on the bed, staring at him, her eyes full of love, and lust. He began to plant kisses all over her body, this continued until he was pressing against her.

"Last chance mon ange," he whispered.

Christine smiled; she kissed him lightly and wrapped her legs around him once more.

"Take me Erik…make me yours again."

Erik nodded and carefully moved in, not wanting to hurt his angel. They both hissed and moaned at the contact, beginning to work slowly together once more. They moved rhythmically together, never missing a beat.

Erik was slow with Christine, since it was her first time in months, and since the incident. He thought about this for a few moments, but his thoughts came back to Christine when she found some strength in her frail body to flip him over, he grabbed her waist and helped her moments, moving faster and harder. She gasped, whimpering as Erik sat up leaning on the headboard, changing the angle.

Erik felt her begin to tense; he knew that she was close; She began to move faster, breathless, gasping for breath as she arched her back, throwing her head back and crying out as waves of pleasure shook her body. The look of her body in such nirvana and her shaking movements brought his own to come, rocking inside her, sending more waves through her, making her scream.

**xOkimdonex**

She collapsed onto his chest, breathing heavily; she looked up at him and began to laugh lightly. He quickly joined her, rubbing her naked back.

"God I missed you like that, it inspires my own…" Erik said huskily, hugging her tightly.

She nodded, lifting her head, kissing him deeply.

"I love you…so much." She said, stroking his deformed cheek with her index finger, tracing the bumps lovingly. He kissed her finger and moved her up, resting her forehead on his, he closed his eyes.

"I don't deserve you…"

Christine thought about that for a moment.

"No…you don't." she said.

He looked at her in shock, a pained look in his eye. Christine saw this and kissed him deeply.

"You deserve much better than me," she whispered.

Erik looked at her.

"I would never want anything more than you."

She smiled and kissed him deeply again before moving off of him, and heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

When they came down the day was already half gone, they found Meg sitting in the library reading a book. She looked up at them and smiled.

"I was wondering when you two were going to show your faces." Meg smirked. Christine playfully stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"That is enough from you Megan Giry!" Christine said, mimicking Annette's voice perfectly.

"I do **NOT **sound like that!" Annette yelled from inside the dining room, in the exact same tone Christine used. They all laughed.

"Well Meg…you shouldn't taunt us because we love each other, you and Pierre can be the same way." Erik said. Meg smiled and blushed.

She looked at Erik and smiled.

"At least Pierre and I don't spend the whole entire morning alone in my room, honestly Christine…your voice should be hoarse by now. I'm surprised all of Paris didn't hear you."

Christine blushed a deep crimson, and Erik just smiled back. He grabbed Christine by the waist and brought her to him, kissing her deeply, he pulled out of the kiss leaving Christine dazed. He smiled at Meg.

"It's my house, and I can make love to my fiancée as loud as I want."

Meg laughed.

"Unlike SOME people…Pierre and I wish to wait."

"Well, That's fine, but Christine and I have made a promise, we have 3 more months until we stop, so I think we should enjoy it."

Christine laughed.

"That's true."

Erik hugged her and nodded.

"And the Opera begins reconstruction next week, and Nadir said that he would find the new Patrons."

Christine smiled.

"And our Wedding will be here faster then we know it."

And she was right.

**YAY! I updated before I start school tomorrow. Now. Don't expect updates like this anymore…. maybe one a week. Mostly on the weekends and think about what I said up there about switching to the Adult fan fiction site. REVIEW!**

**Erik: or I'll PUNJAB you!**

**Be nice Erik…**

**Erik: (hangs head) sorry…**

**Its ok Erik… (Hugs Erik)**

**Erik: Yay! Now go review!**


	22. Something blue

**Dedicated to Allison! Thank you so much for the picture! It's beautiful! If you have any more favorite scenes…feel free to draw them and email them to me again! Im obsessing over this one! Lol there might be a few in here! (hint hint ;))**

November came by so fast; Erik and Christine didn't even know where the time went. Christine and Meg found her wedding gown and locked it away in a safe in Meg's apartment. Annette had the jewelry and Christine had the groom.

Everything was ready, the invitations were sent, the date, the place, flowers music, food. Everything was done, until two weeks before the wedding, Christine was pacing around her room, mumbling to herself as she went over a large checklist she had made when she noticed something on the back, she flipped it over and read it, she made a loud shriek and ran out of the room.

Erik heard the shriek and crashed into Christine in the hallway.

"Mon ange! What's wrong?"

"Everything! Oh god…Erik! We forgot to write our vows!"

Erik laughed at his fiancée; She looked at him as if her was insane.

"Erik? What is so funny about this?"

"Christine…We don't have to have vows, it's only another thing we have to worry about on our large list of things we would have to have done before the wedding…and we already have too much on it. But if you want vows…we can write them right now."

Christine sighed and looked at the list…she didn't have _a lot_ of things to do before the wedding, she was only missing one more thing then she would be done, she was hoping for a break so she could relax.

"That's sweet Erik. Your right, we don't need vows to tell how much we love each other, we already know. We can always have our own vows if we renew them…"

Erik smiled and kissed her deeply.

"Sounds wonderful."

Christine smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Good, then that means that our wedding is almost ready."

"Almost?"

She nodded.

"I need something blue to complete the ensemble for my dress."

"What do you have so far?"

She sighed and began to name the first few things off.

"Well, I have something old, it's a bracelet that Annette kept safe for me for all of these years, it belonged to my mother. Then I have something new, that's the dress. Something borrowed is a pair of shoes that Meg lent me…. and I have nothing blue."

Erik nodded, he then smiled, gently grabbing Christine's hand and pulling her into his room. He sat her down on the bed, covering her eyes with her own hands.

"Erik? What are you doing?"

She heard him rustling around his room.

"I wanted to save this until our wedding night, as a gift, but I think you need it more now then you would later."

Christine felt his hands move over her own, he took her hand and stood her up, leading her to somewhere in the room. He then stopped and moved her hands off of her eyes, replacing them with his own.

"Now Mon ange…no peeking. Alright?"

Christine whined but complied, keeping her eyes shut as he left her side for another moment. She then felt her hair move to one side and something cold and heavy rest upon her chest.

"Alright Mon ange…. open your eyes." Erik whispered into her ear, making her shiver.

She opened her eyes and found that she was standing in front of a full-length mirror. The only thing different about her now was…

She gasped.

On her neck was a beautiful sapphire necklace, surrounding the largest stone in the center of the necklace and the two smaller ones on the outside were tiny diamonds, all hanging on a beautiful silver chain.

"Erik…Its beautiful."

Erik kissed her softly.

"Not as beautiful as you."

"Thank you. It's perfect."

"I know." He smirked.

"Well, im going to let you wait until our wedding night to give you yours." She said, smiling at him.

"Tease…" he muttered, smiling back at her. That just made her smile even wider and hugged him tightly.

"Very true."

Erik turned Christine around again, letting her look at the sight in front of them. Erik's arms wrapped around her, his hands in her own. Christine's engagement ring gleaming with Erik's.

Erik sighed and held her close.

"Just think. In less than a week you're going to be my wife."

"And you're going to be my husband."

"Who knows what the future will have in store for us."

"I don't care." She whispered. "As long as it's with you."

Erik smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I wouldn't want it any other way."

Erik then smiled widely; he quickly turned Christine around and kissed her.

"My love, you've just inspired me."

"For what?"

"Your Wedding Present!"

He kissed her again and left the room smiling, tripping over Ayesha and Sadie. They both stared at Christine who just shrugged and sat on the floor with the two cats. They both jumped on her, batting at the shiny new toy around her neck.

"Hey you two!" she laughed. " You have your own jewels to play with!"

She quickly turned and grabbed a ball and threw it the other way. The cats bounded after it, at the sound of the ball hitting the floor Mishka ran in with two kittens in tow. They both looked like they're mother, one was a girl, and the other was a boy, Lita and Rama.

The two kittens climbed over Christine, resting on her lap. She smiled and picked them up gently, setting them on the bed with her. As she played with the five cats, she thought of what the future had in store for her and Erik. _Children? Grandchildren? _She didn't know, but she knew that it would be perfect.

**3 more chapters and Part 1 is done! Review! Pleeeeeeaaasssee! Sorry its so short.. Ill make it up to you in ch 24…you all know which chapter that is by now. ;) When I wrote it. It was 24 pages long… yeah I know. Anyways! Review and tell me what you think!**


	23. Traditions

**Lol just to depress you smut lovers. (Aka…the sex scenes) I'm not writing the honeymoon. HA! I can see the looks on your faces right now.**

**ERIK: _What? You mean I can't sleep with Christine?_**

**Oh don't worry you will. Im just thinking if I should put in the wedding night or not.**

**ERIK: _You better! Mini Erik is getting depressed!_**

**O.O (falls over laughing)**

**ERIK_: what? Its true! Oh bloody hell stop rolling around the floor! ….ugh why do I deal with you anyway?_**

**(Looks up) Because you looove me…. and I give you Crispers!**

**ERIK: _Well, not the first part but the second part is_ _true…very true._**

* * *

"I HATE THIS TRADITION!" Erik shouted from behind the door that just slammed in his face. 

"Go AWAY Erik!" Meg said from the other side of the door. "You're not supposed to see Christine until tomorrow! Plus she's trying out her wedding dress."

Erik sighed.

"Can I at least _talk_ to her? From behind the door?"

He heard Meg mumble something then a bunch of rustling.

"Erik? Are you there?" Christine's voice said from behind the door.

Erik sighed and leaned his head against the door, his mask making a noise as it touched the wood.

"I hate this tradition…."

"So do I, but it will be over soon."

"I know, I just wanted you to know that I miss you." He said.

"I miss you too Erik"

He laughed when he heard Christine kiss the wood of the door. Erik smiled and closed his eyes, imagining Christine's beautiful face in front of him. He never got to kiss the door, because the door flew open and Erik got a big kiss, he never got to see who gave him the kiss, only a red lipstick stain on his cheek.

"I hope that was Christine!" he shouted.

"No! it was me!" a new voice said from the other side of the door.

"MARIE?"

He heard the women laugh. Erik still stood there shocked.

"No, it was I Erik. I wouldn't put Marie through that burden." Christine said

"It better not be a burden." He pouted.

"Erik don't pout, and straighten up, you'll hurt your back."

"How can you tell? You can't even SEE me?"

Christine laughed.

"I know you too well, now go! Dinner should be ready for you, Nadir and Pierre. Then we come down for our turn when you're done. Alright?"

"Alright.." He sighed. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Erik then trudged down the stairs for dinner, thinking that the next time they sit at that table, they'll be husband and wife.

**REVIEW! Or** _Mini Erik_** will be even more upset. Sorry it's so short! But the next chapter is the Wedding! And that should be done in…. oh geez…by Friday. OMG CORPSE BRIDE COMES OUT NEXT FRIDAY! WEEEEEEEEE!**

**ERIK: _DON'T MAKE FUN OF MY GENITALIA! _**

**NO! HA!**


	24. The Wedding

**BEHOLD! The chapter you have all been waiting for!  
DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNN!**

**THE WEDDING!**

**I hope you have a lot of time on your hands Cuz this chapter is going to be effing long! And just to tell you how long it took me to type this, its currently 12:21 on September 18th. And when I finish I'll put the date down too! Lol ENJOY! And I do believe that I shall write the wedding night…so you will get some smut before part 2 starts. Lol**

"Erik! Wake up!"

"What's wrong?"

"I've been trying to get this lazy ass up for almost a half hour!"

"Hmmm…I could always stab him again."

"That was you?"

"Yes, It was a very hectic situation as you know."

"Yes, well. I'm not mad. I'm actually impressed! You missed some really important veins and muscles!"

"Thank you. Anyways, any other ways of waking the groom?"

"Maybe one more…"

_Erik sat on a large silk cushion in his apartment in Persia. The Shah's personal minstrels were playing outside. He closed his eyes and smiled as the smell of lilacs and lavender filed his nostrils, he slowly opened his eyes again when he felt the presence of another person._

Erik…

_He smiled._

"_Christine..."_

_He turned to see Christine in a beautiful crimson dancer outfit. _**(Think of Aleera from Van Helsing…and if you haven't seen that movie SHAME! Go see it…and see my Carl! SQUEE! I luvvers him!)**

'Do you like what you see?' _she asked._

_"Very much…"_

"Good." _She said, slowly walking towards Erik, her hips moving to the music of the minstrels. She stopped and glared at Erik._

"Then maybe if you wake up you won't be late for OUR WEDDING YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!"

_Erik was surprised that Christine would use that kind of language, especially to him, but what surprised him more was that Christine sounded a lot like Pierre._

_"What?" he said._

"I SAID WAKE UP YOU LAZY ASS!"

* * *

Erik's eyes snapped open as a cup of cold water came down upon his head. He spluttered and coughed, looking around for Christine, but only found two men killing themselves laughing. He glared at them. 

"May I ask what the BLOODY HELL that was for?" He growled. Pierre finally stopped laughing after a moment, taking a breath.

"I'm sorry Erik…I had to." He laughed.

"Why?" Erik snapped.

Pierre raised his hands in defeat, still smiling widely.

"Look! If you want to be late for you're wedding then that's fine by me! But Christine won't be too happy."

Erik looked at him confused.

"My wedding? What are you – GOOD LORD!" He cried, jumping out of the bed in a panic.

Nadir and Pierre laughed at him for a minute before trying to get him to calm down. Pierre grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Erik, you must calm down. Lets go over the day shall we? All right. Now, It's nine in the morning right now, lord knows how you slept in this late but anyways, Christine is currently downstairs having breakfast, While you get ready up here, then she comes up and you go down for breakfast, that should be around ten thirty. Then when you are done, go to the music room. You're suit is already down there, change, then play the piano for a while so you can calm down, it might help Christine too, from what I heard from meg this morning. She's in a right state too. Do you understand?"

Erik nodded.

"Good, then around one thirty people will start coming into the gardens, and by three, you and Christine will be happily married and all of this will be over. Alright?"

Erik nodded again, still in complete shock that he was getting married that day. Nadir and Pierre both looked at each other and sighed, this was going to be a long day. They were right, over the day they directed Erik telling him what to do while getting themselves ready too. They knew it was quite bad when they had too tell him which shoe goes on what foot. Everything turned out all right in the end.

* * *

Everything was on schedule and at one thirty people began to take their places outside in front of the gazebo. 

Erik and Pierre stood inside the gazebo with the minister.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick…" Erik grumbled, looking quite pale.

"You will be fine Erik. Just take deep breaths and relax. You're fine." He said to Erik, gently patting him on the back.

"Try and say that when you're in my position in a few months…" He said as he closed his eyes, taking long, deep breaths. He opened his eyes again as the wedding march began to play. He saw Christine for the first time in almost forty-eight hours, and she was a goddess.

Erik looked at her from top to bottom as she walked down the aisle with Nadir at her side.

Her hair was up in a neat bun, with hair still hanging down. A small tiara placed neatly on top of her head. A white veil covered her smiling face. He then looked down and saw the necklace he gave her shining brightly on her neck. Then down to the dress, it was exquisite, it hung off of her shoulders and flowed down to the large belled sleeves, the silky fabric shined onto her beautiful flawless arms. Erik was surprised to see that the corset was worn outside of the dress. It was covered in sparkling white beads and beautiful embroidery. The final part of the dress was a plain satiny white, trailing down, hugging every beautiful curve on her body, until it finished with the train at least 5 feet away where Meg walked behind her, looking beautiful in a dark green dress.

Erik smiled as Christine winked at him as she walked into the gazebo. She handed her bouquet of roses to Meg and took Erik's hands into hers.

"Who gives this lovely woman away?" the minister asked.

"I do." Nadir replied, stepping away and taking his place next to Pierre.

"Now if anyone has anything to say about who these two should not be wed, then speak now or forever hold your peace."

Erik and Christine both sighed when they heard silence.

"Good! Now let us begin…" The Minister said.

* * *

For both Erik and Christine the rest went by quickly, they never took they're eyes off of each other. They had said they're vows and finished the "I do's" and began the final part of the ceremony. 

"And by the power invested by me by God, I now pronounce you man and wife."

He turned to Erik and smiled.

"You may kiss the bride."

Erik didn't need to be told twice, he smiled widely and quickly grabbed her, dipping her low, they were like that for a moment, he looked a t her.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you too." she smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He then kissed her deeply, pulling her back up, never breaking it. They pulled away looking out at their audience, applauding loudly.

Erik sighed and held Christine close, kissing her again.

"We did it."

"We did."

The minister smiled at them and raised his hands for silence.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I be the first to introduce, Mr. and Mrs. Erik Destler!"

* * *

The applause grew louder again as Erik and Christine walked out of the gardens and into the house again and into the party room where everything was set up for the twenty-five guests. The guests were mainly Christine's friends from the opera, ballet rats and chorus members, all of which Erik had tormented at least twice in his time as The Phantom. He had given them all their jobs back after interviews and judging their talent. 

Christine couldn't believe that she did it, she was finally married to a loving man who cared for her so much. The night was a whirlwind, until the toasts started; everyone had a blessing for the newlyweds, health, good fortune, and everything someone could think of.

At the end Erik stood and began to speak.

"I would to thank everyone on behalf of Christine and I. First off for everyone's support on re opening the Opera Garnier, and during the rough times we've had lately." He stopped and looked over to Christine who had a sad look upon her face, He went to her side and placed a loving hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and smiled. "I think things will be better for us now."

Everyone applauded, but soon quieted down as Erik moved away from the table and started walking towards the piano.

"And now, if you all shall permit me. I wish to give my beautiful wife, her wedding present."

He turned to her and held out his hand, she stood and went to his side, taking his hand and standing beside the piano. Erik sat down at the piano and looked at her.

"Remember last week when I said that you inspired me?"

She nodded. He began to play the intro, and he then nodded to the violinist who began to play along with him.

"Well this is what you inspired me to write…"

He then began to sing, his voice echoing through the room perfectly.

_Through the darkness,_

_I can see your light._

_And you will always shine,_

_And I can feel your heart in mine._

_Your face I've memorized,_

_I idolize just you._

_I look up to,_

_Everything you are._

_In my eyes you do no wrong._

_I've loved you for so long,_

_And after all is said and done._

_You're still you._

_After all…_

_You're still you…_

_You walk past me,_

_I can feel your pain._

_Time changes everything,_

_One truth always stays the same._

_You're still you…_

_After all…_

_You're still you._

_I look up to,_

_Everything you are._

_In my eyes you do no wrong._

_And I believe in you,_

_Although you never asked me to._

_I will remember you,_

_And what life put you through._

_And in this cruel and lonely world!_

_I found one love!_

_You're still you…_

_After all…_

_You're still you…_

Erik stopped playing; he looked up at Christine who looked as if she was about to fall over, tears streaking her face. He quickly pulled her onto his lap and kissed her tears away, holding her tightly.

Everyone was silent at first, but they quickly began applauding loudly. Erik smiled at the people's approval of his music; He kissed Christine deeply, still smiling.

"They approve Erik."

"You think they really like my music?" he asked, looking at her. She shook her head.

"I wasn't talking about the music. I was talking about _you."_

Erik looked at her very confused.

"Me? They approve of me?"

She nodded.

"They don't care that you were The Phantom! They only know you now as Erik Destler! You're free Erik. You can have everything you ever wanted now."

"I got that when you chose me over the Vicomte…"

Christine smiled and kissed him.

"I know."

She got off of his lap and took his hand, leading him back to the table. Erik looked back and noticed a new face in the crowd. He smiled slightly and tugged Christine over o the foyer.

"Christine! Theirs someone I would like you to meet!"

Christine looked back at Erik and followed him out.

"Erik!" a frail old voice called out.

"Madame Perrault!" Erik said, walking quickly over to the old woman, kneeling down to her level, hugging her.

"I'm so glad you could make it." He said.

"I couldn't miss you big day, even if it's only for a minute…an old woman like me shouldn't be out this late." She said, smiling.

Christine watched from the doorway as the two old friends talked, smiling at the both of them as she leaned on the doorframe. Erik looked up and saw Christine smiling at them. He turned back to Madame Perrault.

"Come. I want you to meet my wife."

Erik then stood and motioned for Christine to join his side. She did, taking his hand as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Christine, this is Marie Perrault. She was a friend of my mother, and the only person who befriended me when I was a child."

Christine smiled at the old woman, curtsying.

"It's a pleasure to meet someone from Erik's past who cared for him."

The woman smiled and took Christine's hand, patting it gently.

"And it's a pleasure to meet the woman who stole Erik's heart."

Christine looked up at Erik and smiled lovingly at him.

"Well he stole mine, and I hope he never gives it back."

Erik beamed proudly at Christine. She then stood by his side once more; he wrapped his arm around her, kissing her gently. They both looked back at Madame Perrault.

"Oh Erik. I'm so proud of you, and im sure your mother would have been proud of you too."

Erik frowned.

"Why would Madeleine be proud if me?" Erik spat. "She was never proud of me. Not since the moment she saw my face."

Madame Perrault frowned now, looking very concerned.

"She did not hate you Erik. She was confused. She didn't know what to think of you, She would have been proud of you if she were alive. Proud because you faced everything that was in your way, becoming a man, Settling down with a beautiful woman and living life like any normal man would do, she also would have been proud of the success you've been having…" she stopped and smiled. "Manager of the Opera Garnier."

Erik smiled and blushed slightly.

"Co­-manager actually."

"It doesn't matter. But now, I should be going, it's getting late."

"Alright. It was wonderful seeing you again."

"It was good to see you too Erik, on a better occasion."

Erik nodded, hugging Christine tighter to his side; she smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Madame Perrault smiled at the couple.

"You take care of her Erik. Spoil her rotten, love her, and cherish her. Everything you didn't get, give to her and she should return it to you."

Erik looked at Christine and smiled.

"I promise."

"So do I…" Christine added.

"Good, it was a pleasure to meet you Christine."

"It was wonderful to meet you too. Have a safe trip home."

Madame Perrault nodded and hugged the both of them before toddling off to her carriage waiting outside for her. They watched her leave, but the peace they had at that moment was interrupted when Pierre came out looking for them.

"There you are! Everyone is wondering where you gone off to! We thought you went on your honeymoon early." He smirked. Erik playfully slapped him.

"That's not until tomorrow."

Christine looked at Erik confused.

"Honeymoon?"

"What? Didn't I tell you? We're leaving for a few weeks for our honeymoon."

"We are? Where are we going?"

Erik smiled and kissed her.

"Home…"

"Home? But we are home-OH!" she laughed.

"Yes, we're going home. I want you to see the progress we've had over the past few months."

"Oh Erik!" She hugged him tightly. "That's wonderful! Has everything gone to plan?"

Erik sighed.

"Not really, but when we get Patrons we shall have enough funding to finish the opera. When we get it, it should take about 2 years for it to be complete. There were more damages then we suspected, but that is no matter right now. I owe you a dance."

Christine smiled.

"I believe you do Monsieur Destler." She took his hand and they walked back into the party hall. They walked to the centre of the room, everyone's eyes on them.

The pianist began to play _Music of the Night,_ this made Christine smile.

"Only for you, Madame Destler." Erik whispered in her ear.

She smiled even wider and leaned on his shoulder.

"Hmm. I like the sound of that." She whispered back Erik rested his forehead against hers.

"Me too."

Erik and Christine danced for hours, until the music finally stopped and when they looked up, everyone was gone.

"It's over?" Christine asked, looking around confused.

"The party is yes…but our life together has just begun." Erik smiled. Christine looked up at him and smiled back, kissing him gently.

Erik looked at her again and took position of her lips once more, a bit rough, but gentle. Christine whimpered as he asked permission for his tongue to enter her mouth, she quickly obliged, kissing him deeper as she wrapped her arms around him. Erik picked her up bridal style and carried her off to their bedroom to enjoy the first night together as man and wife...

**HERE! MAJOR SMUT! HAPPY? YOU BETTER BE! NO COMPLAINTS! . God …lol**

Christine giggled as Erik carried her over the 'threshold' of their bedroom. Gently placing her at the vanity so she could take off what was left of her makeup and jewelry, while he went into the bathroom. She sighed as she removed the tiara from her head; it held most of her hair up it gently cascaded down past her shoulders when she finished taking off the rest of the jewelry.

Erik came out of the bathroom with his clothes over his arm, wearing his robe. He smiled at her and put away the clothes in the closet before going back to Christine, standing behind her, leaning down gently kissing and nipping her neck.

Christine closed her eyes and smiled, reaching up and curling her fingers around his hair. She looked up at him and smiled, she stood and took his lips with hers, running her hands over his chest.

Erik smiled at her and turned her around, gently undoing the beautiful corset, it soon was lifted off of her beautiful body, and soon the dress joined it in the vanity chair. Erik lifted Christine up, she wrapped her legs around him, kissing him franticly, pushing the robe off of him as they fell onto the bed.

Erik pinned Christine to the bed gently, hungrily taking her lips, kissing her gorgeous body, Christine whimpered since she could not do anything but watch him, his hands firmly on her wrists. He then moved back up to her mouth, possessing it again. He let go of her hands and she immediately wrapped them around his neck, pushing him harder onto her mouth as they kissed. After a while they both pulled away panting, staring at each other, lust burning in both of their eyes. Christine screamed as he suddenly thrust into her, He stopped and looked at her in worry.

"Did I hurt you?" He gasped.

She moaned and wrapped her legs around him tighter.

"No…so good…don't stop. Please." She pleaded. Kissing him hard again. He then began again, he growled when Christine began crying out, digging her nails into his back, pleading for more.

Erik then began a faster pace, thrusting harder into her. She cried out and screamed his name, panting and grabbing the sheets as she came. Erik didn't stop; he kept going as she writhed underneath him.

She soon calmed and began moving against him again. This continued, Erik didn't stop once; Christine reached her peak over and over again. Erik felt himself building up inside, so he flipped Christine over guiding her, urging her to continue as he himself came, plunging into her.

Christine watched as Erik came, reaching his peak, crying out into the early morning, the look on his face was indescribable, such pleasure and pain together, the feeling of Erik coming inside of her, she screamed again, rocking over his own shaking form, slowing down before collapsing on top of Erik, breathing heavily.

She kissed him, pulling out of him and rested next to him, her head resting on his sweaty chest, listening to his heartbeat.

Erik sighed and gently caressed her side, smiling as she sighed. She moved her hand up his chest and back down to his legs, she began kissing his chest, moving up and capturing his mouth again. He growled as she moved her hand back down, wrapping around him, she moved back up onto him and kissed him deeply, she then moved away and looked at him.

"Again?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, taking his lips again. He laughed at his bride as he guided himself back to her, and they began again, moving together, breathing heavily. Both Erik and Christine thought of no better way to spend their first night as a married couple.

**OK YOU CAN LOOK NOW!**

The next day Erik and Christine slept in the carriage as it took them back to the Opera House. Erik surprised Christine by having the house by the lake refurnished and made more homely, with gaslights and working faucets. It was perfect, it was to be they're home away from home during the seasons, and they would go back to Maison de D'Anges during the holidays. They're life together couldn't have started off any better.

**THE END…for now…**

**The Epilogue should be up in a few days. I hope you all enjoyed part one of the 'Only Human' series! REVIEW!**

**ERIKmini Erik happy…**

**Good to know Erik….btw..the song was called "You're Still You" by Josh Groban**


	25. Epilogue

**Well…it's finally happened…I finished a story…Well. Part one… and im really proud of myself. I'm going to give myself a break for a while…Rewrite some of the new chapters for part 2. So keep a look out for Part 2 of the 'Only Human' series… "The Road Ahead".**

**Enjoy the final chapter of Part One! 'Against All Odds'!

* * *

**

It had been two happy months since Erik and Christine wed. As Christmas presents Erik and Christine presented the soon to be newlyweds Rama and Lita. At first Pierre was reluctant, but they soon accepted.

Erik and Christine spent everyday together, in the library, the music room, or in the bedroom. Right now, they were in the living room, curled up together with a book, Erik reading to Christine as she sat in his lap, curling her fingers around his hair.

Christine looked up when she heard the door open and close again.

"Marie? Is that you?" she called out.

"Yes!" A huffed voice called from the foyer.

Christine looked at Erik and smiled, he smiled back and kissed her lightly before letting her go out into the foyer.

"Did you get the paper?" Erik heard Christine say.

"I did. I haven't gotten a chance to read it yet though, perhaps later when you are done with it." Marie said.

"Alright, why don't you go into the kitchen and have a cup of tea? Its dreadfully cold out there."

"That sounds quite lovely. I think I'll do that. If you need anything else, you know where you can reach me."

"Alright."

Erik then heard Marie's footsteps go into the kitchen, he then watched Christine enter the room again, She looked up at Erik and smiled before opening the paper, looking at the front page. Her eyes widened and rolled to the back of her head, falling to the floor in a heap.

"Christine!" Erik cried, running to her side, scooping her up in his arms, cradling her still form. He checked for any damages, there weren't any. Erik then looked at the paper, picking it up and reading the front title;

* * *

'_**VICOMTE COMMITS SUICIDE'**_

_**Vicomte Raoul de Chagny is dead after committing suicide last night after hearing of his ex fiancée Christine Daae's marriage to Co Owner of the Opera Garnier, Erik Destler, two months ago.**_

_**De Chagny heard of the marriage a few days after the couple married in the Parisian Mental Institute, he was sent there last year after abducting and sexually abusing Daae. Nurses at the institute say that after hearing of the marriage De Chagny became depressed and angry. Then, last evening he slit his throat with a kitchen knife that he stole from the institute's servery. He bled to death in his cell. **_

_**After an examination of the room, police found that this was the reason of his death because he had carved her name into anything he could find, Pictures in his room of deformed, disfigured men dying horrific deaths showed that De Chagny was truly insane, as well as pictures of Daae lifeless, in pools of blood…

* * *

**_

That was all Erik could read, he threw down the paper and cried for his poor angel, she was free from him now. Although she thought he didn't know, she still cried over what happened that night. Erik understood why, almost being raped himself. Erik promised himself that he would protect her from now on, which was a vow to himself when they married. He hugged Christine's still unconscious form closer to him, gently stroking her face until she woke up.

"Erik?"

"Shhh…Don't try and speak _Mon ange_. You're safe. Rest now, I'll take you to bed and take care of you."

She nodded and closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"That poor…stupid man." she whispered before falling asleep again.

Erik took her up to their room and did exactly what he said he would, he stayed with her, looked over her, like any angel would. And for once since they got married, as he curled up beside Christine, and before he fell asleep with her in his arms, he felt…safe.

* * *

**And there we have it! Part one is officially COMPLETE! **_ERIK: throws confetti_

**Thank you Erik!**

_ERIK: No problem love…_

**(Blush)**

**Review! And watch out for part 2 in a few weeks!**


End file.
